Impossible Dreams
by RandomWittering
Summary: Lyssa Cousland, ex-circle mage and Hero of Ferelden marries the King after some sneakiness on his part. Friends become family and soon there will be new additions. Can Alistair keep everyone, including the woman he desperately loves, alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction but I love the game so much, 'what if' stories keep swirling around my head! Any liberties I have taken are my own, everything else belongs to Bioware/Dragon Age and I thank them for creating such a wonderful game to get lost in!

Need to say a big thanks to Asha'man X for pointing out my error with the surname of my female mage. I needed her to be from the Cousland line but for some reason my brain said Amell ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

After everything she'd been through at Amaranthine, the miserable journey back to Denerim and the communal decision to push through the night because of the rain, to reach home that much sooner, Lyssa was bone weary. She knew her companions and fellow Grey Wardens felt the same although some of them didn't have as much waiting for them as she did.

The first question she asked of the guards on arrival at the royal palace, gave her some sense of ease. The King had not yet arrived back from the Bannorn but an advance scout had reported it could be as early as tomorrow morning.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she would have some badly needed time to herself, to try and figure out how to tell him, and work out what she should do next.

Dismissing her troops, she advised them they had the next few days to themselves, to enjoy with their families or seek out whatever comfort they chose at Denerim's many brothels. Given the coin she had distributed, she suspected the Pearl would do good business. Oghren wandered off, muttering about getting dry and then whetting his whistle. Lyssa smiled fondly as she knew exactly what that meant. Drinking himself stupid, singing some very off-key and dirty songs until someone poured him into his bed. It was a familiar routine.

She took a deep breath and entered the Palace. Servants who had been waiting to relieve her of her wet cloak and backpack scurried around, informing her that a hot bath had been drawn in her quarters and the fire was getting established. She almost bounded up the stairs, eager to feel warm for the first time in a week.

Gently declining assistance from eager maids, she closed her door and felt utter relief at being totally alone. She leaned back against the door and shut her eyes, drinking in the peace. The fire finally drew her close and she suddenly couldn't wait to get warm. Shedding her mage-robes and undergarments as fast as she could, wincing as some of the wet fabric tore, she started towards the bathing room. As she passed the vanity mirror she stopped, shocked for a moment. The part of her that could no longer be denied and only very cleverly hidden drew her hands, stroking gently. An impossibility she had been told, yet here it was, in plain view.

She gazed out of the window, thinking back to the time she had realised. They'd dealt with the darkspawn incursion on Vigil's Keep, saving who they could and had travelled on to Amaranthine itself, to try and offer what aid they could there. She'd started to feel sick and assumed she had picked up something from the refugees, Maker knew how much they were suffering themselves. She'd tried to shrug it off until the day she'd fainted back at Vigil's Keep. The apostate Anders, one of the new Grey Wardens was an adept healer and she finally submitted to his insistent examination. His news was a shock to both of them and for a time she swore him to reluctant secrecy. She eventually had to share the news with those closest to her as they could see something wasn't right and they were starting to worry. She couldn't answer their inevitable questions, as she simply didn't know how to feel or what to think. They all agreed, however, to keep the news to themselves much to her relief.

With one last stroke, Lyssa sighed and headed for the bath, easing herself in to the hot water. She gritted her teeth against the pain, as feeling started to come back into cold extremities, but finally was able to lie back and languish in the feeling. She tried to calm her mind using techniques taught to her by the Circle, to be able to block out all else and focus on the spell they were casting. It helped somewhat but every time she stopped, thoughts crowded back in. Eventually the water lulled her into a half doze and she woke with a sudden start with the water rapidly cooling. She hoisted herself out, wrapping herself in a clean bathing sheet and wandered back into the bedroom and the fire. She carefully lowered herself to the rug in front of it and basked in the glow, brushing her hair out as it dried. Again she found herself slipping into a light doze and jerked fully awake at a knock on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a groan, Lyssa asked for a moment and got herself to her feet. She quickly found a dressing robe, wrapping it securely around her before returning to the fire. Voicing her permission to enter, an excited maid rushed in and babbled at her for a second before running round, picking up her discarded clothing.

Lyssa's mind was still fuzzy with tiredness and the blissful warmth she had been enjoying and couldn't follow what had been said. Unaware of the mage's confusion, the girl summoned in another couple of servants who moved quickly and cleared up the remains of her bath. Once that was accomplished, Lyssa was startled as she was advanced on and in a panic, waved them off, asking to be left alone. They did as she asked with a few glances and shrugs at each other as they left. Sighing in relief she allowed herself a few more minutes at the fire and decided she really needed to get to bed before she dozed off again, standing up this time.

Her entire body stiffened in shock as a familiar and much loved voice drawled in amusement behind her.

"A little bird told me I wasn't the only one who wanted to push through the night to reach home" he said teasingly.

"Alistair..." Lyssa breathed, her heart suddenly racing.

Even the mere sound of his voice sent shivers through her body. She'd loved that voice right from the beginning, could have listened to his funny tales and jokes all night in camp when they were on the road. It could go from light, sarcastic, and teasing to deep and sensual in seconds and had always made her body react as it did now.

She closed her eyes against sudden tears and tried to steel her resolve. She felt him come to stand behind her, his arms wrapping round her upper body tightly and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

Cursing her own weakness, she couldn't help but lean back into the embrace, his large body almost engulfing hers, so reassuring and strong. She reached one hand up to tangle in his hair, noting absently it needed to be cut, the other hand holding onto his arms, encouraging the embrace.

"I've missed you so much, love" he whispered in that deep wonderful voice, nuzzling her neck as he did.

Tears fell freely now, as she tried to respond in kind, for the Maker only knew how much she had missed him. Her voice caught on a half laugh, half sob. She wasn't ready for this she realised now, even if she'd had the extra time she was hoping for, she still wouldn't have been ready.

"Lyssa what is it?" Alistair asked, raising his head in concern.

He tried to encourage her to turn in his arms but she resisted and suddenly he felt a bad feeling settle into his stomach at her out of character behaviour. His Lyssa, always proper and composed in public, had never shied away from freely embracing him in private.

"We need to talk, Alistair" she finally got out.

She winced inwardly as she remembered how much he hated that phrase. Nothing good came from those words in his opinion, and she guessed this would just prove him right. She felt his body tense behind her and while he didn't release her, his embrace loosened.

"Is this the right time to talk?" he asked nervously, "we've both just got back and are overtired, maybe some sleep will help?"

"I'm sorry my love, but this can't wait, I wish it could" she responded.

The endearment had slipped out but she couldn't regret it, he was her love and always would be, no matter what happened now.

He tried to turn her round to face him again, and yet again she resisted.

"Lyss what is it? You're scaring me" he asked, a pleading note in his tone.

She stood there for a moment her mouth open, tears rolling down her cheeks, struggling to find something, anything that could explain what was happening. There were just no words. Instead, she grabbed his hands from where they were holding her loosely and pushed them down to her swollen abdomen.

"Well someone has been eating a lot, I think I warned you about that once" Alistair tried for humour, then was rocked as he realised what he was feeling. He ran his hands all over her belly and then backed right off.

"Lyssa, turn around" he said quietly.

She bowed her head and futilely tried to wipe away her tears and mentally prepare herself for what must come.

"For the sake of the Maker Lyssa, TURN AROUND" he shouted.

She spun to face him, shocked. There had been many an argument along the way, when they and their companions had fought to save Ferelden from both the blight and the civil war, but he'd rarely raised his voice to her, let alone commanded her.

He pulled the sash of her robe free, exposing her body, then stood back, his mouth open in shock as he took in the obvious changes. She opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand and she stopped. He was visibly struggling to get his rarely shown temper under control. He tore his eyes away from her and paced her room until finally he stood before her, his usually bright and sparkling eyes full of hurt and deep weariness.

"Who?" was all he asked, softly.

Lyssa was stunned to her core, how could he ask her that after everything they'd been to each other?. Her own temper ignited abruptly, a wonderful side effect of pregnancy she'd come to realise.

"Who?" she spat out "How can you even ask me that, Alistair?"

"Oh I don't know Lyss, I haven't seen you for five months and you return, pregnant and even barefoot" he noted with sardonic amusement "forgive me for wanting to know who you found to give you something I can't, I'm just funny that way" he retorted.

She choked back her angry words and instead spoke in a very measured tone, as if she was speaking to someone very slow "Well here is the thing Alistair, you once said you could count very high, lets see if that is actually the case" and placing her hands on her bump, she continued "this here is a pregnancy about six months along, I've been gone for five. You tell me what that means".

Alistair went white as he absorbed her words and the expressions and emotions that flickered across his open and handsome face would have made her laugh under normal circumstances. Instead, she wanted to punch him right now.

"I.. Maker. You were pregnant before you left?" he managed to get out, his voice breaking.

She just simply nodded.

"I'm so sorry Lyssa, I'm an idiot, well we both knew that so nothing new there" he babbled. "I just..."

"Saw it and jumped to the wrong conclusion?" she asked tartly.

He hung his head, his cheeks heightening in colour.

She sighed and scrubbed at her face "I am probably to blame for that" she said, walking forwards to touch his arm in mute apology. "I couldn't find the right words, the right way and believe me, I've been trying to for a while".

Alistair drew her into his arms and held her against him, his thoughts and emotions running through every imaginable scale. It was supposed to be impossible for two Wardens to procreate, yet here it was, and he suddenly realised he had been given a very special miracle. One that he'd dreamt about in idle fantasy but had never thought could be a reality. He felt blessed by the Maker himself. He just didn't know how Lyssa felt about it, she seemed so... out of sorts by it.

Lyssa let herself take the comfort offered, even knowing it would just make it harder and clung to him for a moment before stepping back. Alistair watched her withdraw and that bad feeling in his stomach intensified.

"Lyss, what else aren't you telling me?" he asked, "are you not happy about this?".

Lyssa looked up at him, startled "of course I am" she said honestly.

"Then what is it?" he asked, "as far as I can see, you are happy about it, I'm thrilled at the prospect, yet you still look so sad".

There was silence between them for several moments, and Lyssa could feel his earnest gaze on her as she looked at the floor.

"I won't do this to you, Alistair" she said finally.

"Do what to me? Make me incredibly happy? Make me want to shout from the castle walls that I'm being made a father by the most incredible woman in the world? What?" he demanded, trying to keep his tone light.

"I know how you feel about bastard children Alistair, I know what you went through as a child, how you felt about the ritual with Morrigan, I won't compromise you like that" she said simply.

"So what? What are you trying to tell me? You want to save me from myself, from the chance to be happy, with you and our child? That's irrational Lyssa" he said, his voice rising.

"The Lords and Ladies of Ferelden won't think so" she said quietly and watched sadly, as understanding dawned on Alistair.

"You want to leave me" he whispered.

She couldn't watch him as he stared at her in horror, her tears spilling over once again, but the despair in his voice had her reaching out to touch his arm.

"Want? Maker no! But.. It's.. for the best" she tried, but broke off when Alistair laughed mirthlessly and dragged his fingers through his hair. Pacing angrily about her room he started gesturing wildly as he ranted.

"For the best?" he asked, his brows drawing deep over his eyes in a scowl. "Andraste's knickers, here I am King of Ferelden and all, and everyone else knows what is best. Why did I take the throne again? Oh right yes, because we needed to unite the country, so we could defeat the Blight, and apparently everyone but me thought I could be a good King, the right King".

"You are a good King, Alistair" Lyssa said softly. He stopped his pacing and glared fiercely at her.

"Do you remember that conversation, after the Landsmeet when I foolishly tried to do what everyone else thought was best for me? What was it you said? 'No one can make the King do anything he doesn't want to'."

Lyssa looked uncomfortable at having her own words turned on her. The circumstances at the time had warranted it but did that make it any less true now.

"Are you seriously going to stand there having said that, and tell me that you'll leave me, in spite of everything, because we have been blessed by something we never dreamed could happen?" he demanded, grabbing her hands to him, the pressure almost painful.

"We knew a time could come, when we might have to part" she said, unable to look up at him, "and yes I do believe in what I said, but this changes things. You need an heir, I believe that more now than anything" she said quietly.

Alistair released one of her hands and touched her under the chin, raising her head to look at him. She wanted to close her eyes against the tears in his but his gaze held hers firmly.

"If things go well, Maker please let them go well, I will have one" he said, his tone gentle as his other hand dropping to stroke her belly.

"Alistair, be realistic, I'm a mage, the Landsmeet will never accept me, the Chantry certainly won't and there is a good chance this child will be a mage too" she said, begging him to see reason.

He carried on gazing and stroking until Lyssa thought she might faint from the intensity.

"You are also a Cousland even if your mage status prevents you from holding that title and since there hasn't been a mage in that line for a long time, your abilities could have been random chance so there is also a good chance our child won't be."

He released her and paced again, this time his steps more predatory.

"If nothing else, legitimacy can be as simple as acknowledging the fact, and you can rest assured I am not my father in that regard, I WILL acknowledge this child as mine. If they want the 'oh so precious Theirin bloodline' to continue, the bloody Landsmeet won't have any choice."

She opened her mouth to counter his argument then gasped as Alistair pulled her into his arms and growled in her ear "and if you think for one moment that I will let you go, then you seriously underestimate me, my love".

As he bent and captured her lips with his, in a hungry, urgent kiss, his hands sliding the opened robe off her shoulders and following its path down her body, Lyssa found she couldn't think of anything else but HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

King Alistair had called for an informal audience of every ruling Lord or Lady of Ferelden that had gathered for the annual Landsmeet. In addition, he had also invited First Enchanter Irving, the Grand Cleric of the Chantry and the High-Commander of the Templars.

He could have done this as part of the ongoing court proceedings during the Landsmeet but for once it was not the Nobility petitioning the King, but instead the other way round. He also wanted only those whose voices would vote in such a ruling and no retinues, guards, servants around. He didn't want word of this to get out just yet, even if the decision went against him. It was also something he would abide by, even if it didn't go the way he wanted.

Clad in the simple tunic, shirt, breeches and boots he preferred over the formal royal attire he was forced to endure when he sat on his Throne, he looked like a fairly unassuming but good looking young man. Until one took a longer look and saw the strength and fluidity in his tall body as he paced absently back and forth. One could also be forgiven by mistaking the sword at his hip to be an affectation but anyone who knew him, realised how deadly he could be with it.

Alistair stopped pacing and stood in an easy stance as the last of the invited nobility filed into the room, and the door was closed behind them.

He nodded and smiled at those he knew well, especially Fergus, the Teryrn of Highever and also Lyssa's brother. While she might not have grown up within the family, they had kept in touch with her throughout her tutelage at the Circle. He'd had a private talk with Fergus the previous day and asked his thoughts. Fergus had been surprised yet pleased, but warned what Alistair asked might be too much for the more rigid members of Ferelden's Nobility. He had promised his support however, which was all Alistair had hoped for.

Forestalling formal bows and platitudes, he invited everyone to sit down and partake of the food and drink he had ordered to be laid out. He sat at the head of the table and did so himself, chatting amiably with those around him.

Finally, a nervous tension started to fill the room, Alistair had to restrain himself from grinning outright. If he'd managed to achieve anything as Ferelden's King is was for his people not to underestimate him, nor expect the expected.

He stood up and the room hushed expectantly. He glanced at Fergus and was relieved to be met by an encouraging smile.

"My Lords and Ladies, I apologise for this somewhat informal affair, but I have something I need to discuss with you all." He paused for a moment, looking around the room to see who was openly curious, and who was already in a defensive posture, arms crossed. He was pleasantly surprised to see more of the former.

"As it is a private matter, I would rather it remained so, at least for now" he continued, looking as stern as could.

"I come before you, not only as your King but also as a man in a dilemma. I'm hoping you can help me resolve this in a way to benefit all". He definitely had their attention now and decided the time had come to lay his plan out.

"Most of you have heard the rumours that I and the Hero of Ferelden, Warden-Commander Lyssa have been involved romantically. I wish to confirm here and now, that not only are those rumours true, but that she also carries my child".

He'd chosen to be blunt and to the point when he could have couched it in flowery language. He detested having to dance around a point and did it enough in the official court.

After a few shocked comments and even a couple of congratulations, he was surprised there hadn't been a complete uproar.

He looked at the ceiling to make sure it was still there and then back at the wary but attentive faces peering at him.

Unexpected and now unsure what to say, having been prepared to have to defend himself verbally, he just kind of mutely looked at them. He hoped he looked serene and Kingly but suspected he just looked like an idiot. He cleared his voice.

"Any questions?" he asked lightly.

"Just one really, Your Majesty" a laconic voice from the back of the room spoke up. Alistair gestured for the speaker to stand and ask. It was Arl Teagan, grinning at him, and Alistair rolled his eyes and smiled in return.

"What does this exactly have to do with us? What you do in your personal time is your affair as it were" he said. There was a twinkle in his eye and Alistair eyed him, then Fergus suspiciously. Fergus gave a slight nod as affirmation and Alistair straightened his shoulders.

"Here's the thing. The child the Warden-Commander Lyssa is carrying, Maker willing it survive and not be of mage talent, will be my heir. You all know I grew up as Maric's bastard and I would not have that for any child of mine. I would also very much like to honour the woman who has done so much for me and my country. I want her to be my Wife."

There it was finally, the uproar. It amused Alistair no end that he could have trotted out any number of women all pregnant with his children and no one would have batted an eyelid. As soon as he wanted to MARRY one of them and even worse, a MAGE. Pandemonium!

The Grand Cleric was having a conniption to his left at the thought of a mage being allowed to rule, Maker forbid. Irving was looking at him with an odd expression. Various Lords were shouting each other down and the Ladies looked more.. disappointed than anything. He gave them some time to work themselves up, checked the ceiling once more and was surprised to find it still intact and then slammed a large fist on the table and roared.

"ENOUGH"

The silence was almost deafening.

"So let me see if I have this straight. Lyssa, the woman who I not only dearly love, but is also hopefully bearing my heir, is good enough to be the Hero of Ferelden, to have saved all our sorry arses from not only the Blight, but the Civil War too, is not good enough to be my wife? Is that right?" he asked faking incredulity as he looked back and forth across the room. A lot of mouths opened and shut again and eventually shame started crossing features as he stared at them.

"But your Majesty... she's a MAGE" Bann Loren blurted out.

"You are right, she is, and thank the Maker for it. We would have fallen at Fort Drakon had she not been. What is your point?"

"Mages cannot rule" the Grand Cleric finished for him sternly. Alistair nodded as if in understanding.

"Again you are right, but I'm not asking for you to accept her as your Queen, but as my wife. To honour her as she deserves and bring legitimacy to the child she bears. Had her talent not emerged and she'd been raised a Cousland, we would not be having this conversation but since she is a highly valued mage and of a noble line, I am asking this. Will you accept her as my wife and if so, in what capacity you would have her serve Ferelden." He looked around the room solemnly, his open and handsome face showing just how serious he was in this request.

"That is the dilemma I am leaving you with, and please, deliberate as much as you need, this room is yours and servants will come and supply you with food and drink as and when you need. If you do not feel able to reach an agreement today, then the meeting will start afresh tomorrow. Send word with Ser Ferel here if you need my presence." he finished and saluted the nobles in the room.

As he turned to go, a quiet voice stopped him.

"Are you not remaining, Your Majesty?" Irving asked him.

With a wry grin Alistair replied "Oh I think everyone will talk about me better if I'm not here, don't you?".

The First Enchanter tried to stifle a laugh, covering it as a splutter instead as Alistair exited the room.

His adrenaline was up as he strode down the corridor, and he decided the best way to work it off without causing a national incident other than the one he had left back in the meeting room, was to spar. He walked towards the training grounds within the palace, next to the royal guard barracks and inquired if anyone was willing to take a turn. Most guards had sparred with Alistair before and knew him to be a formidable opponent, most often finishing extremely bruised. There were usually a few uptakes though and today was no exception.

He had just worked up a good sweat when Ser Farel appeared with a carefully neutral expression.

"Already?" Alistair asked, surprised. Ser Farel merely nodded and Alistair's heart sank. He had expected at least a day for this to be argued through or at least to let cooler heads reason with the reactionaries.

He let the guards get him out of his practice armour then washed up, towelling himself off roughly before re-dressing in the clothes he had been wearing previously. He reluctantly followed Ser Farel back to the meeting room. It was quiet now. When he had left, arguments had already been rising.

He entered the room, schooling his features as he'd been taught, to hide what he was thinking, fearing.

Standing at the front, he looked at the serious faces arrayed in front of him. Even Fergus and Teagan wouldn't meet his eyes. So that was it then, he had their answer. He would abide by it, he didn't like it one bit, but he would abide by it.

Irving rose to his feet, a formidable man still, despite his advancing years.

"Your Majesty, we have discussed as you have asked, and the answer may not be the one you are hoping for, but we have completed the task you set before us".

Alistair nodded and waited for the blow to fall.

"Marry the girl, your Majesty, before someone else does." Irving grinned as applause started up in the room, along with catcalls and whistles. Alistair burst out laughing, unable to believe his ears.

Once the room had quietened down, Alistair asked for clarification on the second question.

"Alas, that is the part I believe will not be all that you hoped for" he said, gesturing to Fergus Cousland as he slowly reseated himself.

Fergus stood and cleared his throat, looking apologetically at Alistair.

"Your Majesty, we, the nobility of Ferelden are not prepared to accept a mage as our Queen. We still believe, as do the Chantry that a mage should not rule. However, we have come to the agreement that the title of princess consort might be appropriate as there is precedent, and she is of a noble line. A merging of the bloodlines of Theirin and Cousland would be a powerful one and provided the child shows no mage talent, will be accepted as your heir."

Alistair tried to remain regal and calm as he took in the news. He thanked everyone for their time, effort and support and said they would speak again, especially as the Landsmeet would be commencing and the wedding announcement would be made. He quickly excused himself, shut the door then broke into a run down the corridor, scattering startled servants, until he reached an empty room. Slamming the door shut, he then proceeded to laugh himself silly.

It was all he had hoped for and more. He knew Lyss would not be accepted as Queen, he knew a mage would not be tolerated as a ruler and it was something that he knew Lyssa absolutely did not want, had never wanted.

That she could be his wife, the mother to their child with no fear of being found out or punished.

That was everything...


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank everyone who has commented or reviewed, it's really helpful, and also makes me very happy to know people are enjoying my story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Lyssa was on edge, as for the third time she passed one of the nobility that had arrived for the Landsmeet, and they greeted her with broad smiles. She hated the Hero of Ferelden moniker that had been given her, but even then, no-one had been that friendly before. Something was up and it made her extremely nervous.

She had been taking daily walks around the castle and grounds, on the advice of both Anders and Rosa, the friendly midwife that had been recommended to her. She glanced ruefully down at her barely concealed bump, taking walks would soon be difficult without a loose cloak wrapped around her. As the season was changing into summer, the thought of being wrapped up to conceal the pregnancy was stifling. She thought it was time to try and talk to Alistair again, this time perhaps to retire to somewhere where she could walk all she wanted with no hiding. She spotted Fergus walking ahead of her and an idea popped into her head. She increased her pace as much as she could and spoke his name to halt him.

"My Lord Cousland, how lovely to see you" she said, her smile genuine. While she had not been close to her family, their loss still hurt, and she was so happy Fergus had made it out of the wilds alive. They had an easy friendship now, one she hoped would survive what she had to ask.

"Lyssa!" Fergus embraced her and she winced as he came close to feeling what she tried hard to hide. "My Lord Cousland? When did that happen?" he asked, teasing. "Fergus please, sister".

"Fergus" she corrected herself smiling up at her brother. They shared many of the same features except for height, and she had always been shorter than the other women of her line.

"I have.. something to ask if you don't mind" she started. "if you have the time that is" she added as she realised he must have been heading somewhere.

"Of course Lyssa, what's on your mind?" he replied, curious.

"I don't really know how to say this, so here it is. I'm in a bit of trouble Fergus, I'm... pregnant and I can't hide it much longer. I'm supposed to keep active for both my health and the babe, but it's going to prove impossible here. Could I.. would you.. let me stay at Highever until after the birth? I'd go to the Circle but they'd take the child and give it to the Chantry and I.. can't do that." she realised Fergus' face had fallen and his easy smile gone. She backed up, preparing to move away, cursing herself for letting her mouth run away with her.

Fergus reached out and touched her arm, keeping her in place.

"Lyssa, having you at Highever would be wonderful but.. it would be impossible right now I'm afraid, I'm so sorry" he said, his voice sad.

"It's ok, I understand, it was a lot to ask I know, I.. will let you get back to what you were doing. I'm sorry" she managed to get out and then turned and half ran back inside the castle.

Fergus felt bad that he couldn't explain why. He hoped the real reason would make it up to her, he would hate to lose the only family he had left. Heading back to the castle himself, he asked around until he found Alistair, in his study, frowning at some papers.

Having been announced by a guard, Alistair threw down his quill with a sigh of relief at some distraction.

"Fergus, what can I do for you?" he said with a smile. Fergus genuinely liked and respected Alistair and thought he was doing a fine job as King of their beloved country. With Loghain executed for his treason and Anora's unfortunate demise when the darkspawn ransacked Denerim, he was the last Tieryn and second to the throne in power.

"Lyssa just talked to me" he said quietly.

Alistair raised his eyebrows at Fergus' tone.

"I'm assuming it was more than just a brother sister chat?" he asked.

"She asked if she could stay at Highever until the babe was born". Alistair rose from his chair and cursed.

"Maker's breath, will the woman not just sit still for five minutes?" he said exasperated.

Fergus laughed and continued "she is getting worried about hiding the pregnancy and to be honest she is right, it is hard not to notice, even with the loose dresses and cloaks" he looked at Alistair soberly for a second "I know it's only been two days since the meeting and I don't like to presume on our future relationship, but I hope you will make your move soon, or she will".

Alistair nodded and waved Fergus to a seat, offering him a drink which was gladly accepted.

"I was planning tonight actually" he said then paused "Maker, I hope she says yes!" Fergus simply grinned and raised his glass in a toast. There was a knock on the door and a guard stuck his head round, not opening it fully.

"Warden-Commander Lyssa requests an audience, Your Majesty" he said meaningfully. Fergus and Alistair looked at each other in horror, knowing full well, if Lyssa saw them together, she would know Fergus had told him. Alistair gestured to one of the many cupboards frantically and Fergus made haste to secrete himself inside, trying not to laugh as he squeezed himself in like a naughty boy trying not to be caught. He heard Alistair's responding laugh turned into a cough as Lyssa was shown in.

She hated disturbing him during the day but she could no longer wait, she had the increasing feeling she had to act now or something bad was going to happen. She frowned at Alistair's cough.

"Are you alright? Not coming down with a cold?" she asked worriedly. Alistair shook his head and finally managed to stop. He beckoned her over and as she stepped in range, he pulled her close and into his lap. She squealed and laughed, letting herself be cradled against him.

"What do I owe to this pleasure?" he asked, his voice rumbling in his chest under her ear. She snuggled closer.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Alistair" she said, sounding a little sad. Alistair cupped her chin and raised her face to his.

"So talk" he said, stroking her cheek.

"Not now" she said, it's.. too public and you might shout at me again" she said, a half smile creeping on her lips. Alistair couldn't resist dropping a brief kiss to her lips but stopped when she would have lingered, mindful of Fergus hiding in the cupboard.

"Now is a perfect time" he answered her, and stood up, carrying her easily. "Let's just find somewhere more.. private" he said with a grin.

With his arms full of Lyssa, he kicked the door and the guard helpfully opened it. Lyssa clutched at him in panic as he strode easily through the reception chamber and out into the corridor.

"Alistair, what are you doing?" she hissed, "put me down!".

"Hmm? Sorry, I can't hear you" he grinned nonchalantly, and ignored all her squirms and protests until he reached his quarters.

"You'll have to get that door, love" he said, dipping her down so she could reach the handle.

Lyssa glared at him helplessly and did as he asked, anything to get out of public view where they were already starting to create a spectacle. She knew their affair was common knowledge around the palace but she still wanted to try to be discreet for his sake, and thought it was what he wanted too. Until now apparently.

He carried her into his suite, straight through the sitting room, to his bedroom and unceremoniously dumped her on the bed causing her to give a startled squeak.

"Alistair have you gone mad?" she asked indignantly.

"Quite the opposite love, I've finally come to my senses" he bent and kissed her sweetly on the lips then grinning affably, turned on his heel. Without another word he left the room closing the door behind him, leaving her opening and closing her mouth in shock.

She scrambled off the bed as she heard the door lock click and sure enough he had locked her in. Furious, she kicked the door and yelled for him to unlock it and let her out.

"In a bit love, have a rest first" he called back, obviously laughing.

"Alistair, I swear if you don't unlock the door, I'll.. I'll.. blow it up!" she shouted. Another laugh greeted her and she kicked the door again, swearing and hopping a little as it hurt her foot. Court slippers were no match for her favourite boots she had worn on the long road.

"Ahh love, we both know you won't do that. I promise you I will be back in a little while and I will explain all. Just try to get some rest" he said and she could tell he was moving away from the door as his voice got fainter.

Lyssa growled in frustration and limped over to the bed and huffed as she sat down on the edge and examined her toes. Nothing broken, just bruised thankfully. She sighed and squirmed into a comfortable position on the bed. Admittedly, she was tired but she felt like she'd been put down for a nap. What on earth was going through Alistair's mind?

After her anger faded, she found herself starting to giggle. Whatever it was, she liked this mischievous side of Alistair's, it reminded her of the long days of being on the road and his silly sense of humour keeping her spirits up. She dozed for a time.

A knock on the door roused her and she couldn't figure out where she was briefly, then remembered.

The door opened and a maid stuck her head round, smiled and said the King had said she could leave the room now. Then she vanished before Lyssa could question her.

She started to walk out of the bedroom but stopped still and her breath caught as she saw the sitting room. Laying on a white pedestal in the middle of the room was a single red rose. Smiling she approached it and picked it up, remembering with a rush of love, the first time Alistair had given her such a gift. It had been the first time anyone had given her such a thing and his words when he gave it to her had meant everything. A piece of parchment had been under the rose and she now picked it up and read.

"_My dearest love, _

_Everything we've accomplished has been because of you. You are the reason I am King, the reason Ferelden is safe, the reason I breathe. You are still a rare and wonderful thing to have found, and you mean everything to me. I love you, and thank the Maker every day that He brought you into my life. _

_Now it's my turn to do something for you. Come to your rooms._

_All my love,_

_Alistair"_

Lyssa was overcome, and held the rose to her heart as she cried. They'd exchanged affectionate letters when they could, while she'd been away at Amaranthine, but none so personal as this. She had no idea what he had planned and couldn't think of anything more he could do for her than he already had.

Drying her eyes and after catching a look in the mirror, quickly re-plaited her red hair so it hung in a single rope down her back.

She took a deep breath and holding the rose and letter to her, she left the room and gasped as she saw the careful path of rose petals that led through the corridor and to her own room.

She opened the door and stood there for a moment in wonder, taking in the sight. The soft light of candles greeted her, accompanied by a warm glow from the fire. The path continued across the room until it stopped at a grinning Alistair, lounging in a comfortable chair by the fire.

He stood and held out his hand. She closed the door behind her, and wordlessly went to her love.

He took her hand and drew her in against him, holding her close for a moment. He leaned back and cupped her face in both hands, brushing loose strands of her hair aside and gazed down at her, his eyes bright and full of emotion. He bent and gave her a searing kiss that made her knees weak and she had to cling to him to stay upright. Her heart pounded and she noticed his was too but in a different way. She had come to know his mannerisms well, and she realised he was nervous. But about what?

"Lyssa.." he breathed as he drew back and captured her eyes with his again. He swallowed and muttered under his breath that she didn't catch other than the words 'wishing' and 'easier'. She smiled and opened her mouth to ask, but he laid a finger across her lips. With a laugh, she complied, mystified but willing to play along.

He stepped back but caught her hands in his. He led her to the seat he had vacated and waited until she was comfortable before kneeling before her. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth before groaning and shutting it again.

He sighed and laughed when he caught Lyssa's confused but amused expression.

"I thought I had this all figured out, perfectly romantic setting, perfect thing to say" he admitted ruefully "Now here you are, and it's all gone straight out of my head."

Lyssa couldn't help but giggle, he looked so helpless "Alistair, trust me, you had me at the rose" she said.

He grinned and continued "yeeess but if all I wanted was to seduce you, that would work well."

She cocked her head at him and asked softly "then what do you want?"

He sighed again and looked deep in her green eyes as he said "Marry me, Lyssa."

She blinked in astonishment. Did he just..? Maker he did...!

"Alistair, that's not funny!" she said, trying to draw her hands back from him.

"And I'm not joking" he said, keeping a gentle grip. They fought over hands for a few minutes before he inevitably won.

"It's not possible!" she exclaimed.

"Why not? We love each other, we are having a child together, seems like the perfect thing to do"

"Because.. because I'm a mage" she sputtered.

"Oh that! I'd forgotten... Hmm yes, well that could be a problem, but hey, I just had a thought, I'm the King!" he said brightly, now teasing and starting to enjoy this.

She growled at him fiercely which sent a shiver through his body.

"Stop mocking me!" she cried.

Alistair laughed and the words came easily now, as he had said them before.

"Mock you, dear lady? Perish the thought!"

"Oh Lyss, do you really think I'd ask you this if I wasn't completely serious?" he said. "I want you to be my wife, to be the mother of our child, to be by my side.. always". His earnest expression halted her attempts to get free.

"Alistair, I know you might be serious but... the implications... I don't want to be Queen, even if I could be" she said honestly.

Alistair appeared to be considering her words then snapped his fingers as if he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Aha, I know, how does Princess-Consort sound? My wife but none of the pesky Queen stuff!".

Lyssa looked at him suspiciously, suddenly things starting to make sense. The nobles, her brother, the odd behaviour.

"You.. you've spoken to the Landsmeet about this haven't you?" she said, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Busted" he said "Damn and I was trying to be all sneaky as well".

"What did they say?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well I can give you a complete list of comments but some of them shocked even my tender ears" he said. "Oh and I think Irving threatened to marry you, if I didn't" he said offhandedly with a frown.

Lyssa let out a shocked shriek of laughter. Alistair grinned at her.

"So will you do me this honour, will you be my wife, Lyssa?" he said, serious again.

Lyssa stared at him pensively for so long that Alistair was starting to worry then saw the twitching of her lips and the smile she was trying to hide.

"Oh you little.." he said, cutting off his words as he swept Lyssa from the chair and up into his arms.

"What? You're the only one allowed to tease?" she said archly.

"So say it then, say you will marry me, put this poor King out of his misery" he said, head held in a dramatic pose.

"Yes Alistair, my poor King, I will marry you" she said, laughing.

Suddenly she caught her breath as she saw the look in Alistair's eyes. Joy, love and passion shone in those wonderful eyes and he almost reverently carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"Maker's breath, but you're beautiful" he said, joining her.

Lyssa smiled at hearing those words again, something she would never tire of.

There was hunger, heat and love as they undressed each other, and she told him over and over again how much she loved him as he loved her body with his own, until they were joined and her crying his name as she went over the edge, took him with her.

Sometime later, she lay snuggled up against his side, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating beneath her ear.

"If you ever keep secrets from me again, I'll hit you" she said drowsily.

"But I bruise so easily!" he objected just as sleepily, then they both started giggling.

He turned her over into the position she liked to sleep, and arranged his large body against her back He heard her breathing even out, into sleep and felt himself succumbing too. His last thought as he drifted off was a very satisfied "Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for the shortness of this chapter but it's more of a 'glimpse' in time than a full piece (and maybe a little tease!). Hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Alistair's eyes followed Lyssa as she tried to make her way to him across the ball-room, having to stop every few steps to chat, as she was greeted by yet another reveller wishing to congratulate her personally. She held herself with composure and grace, smiling pleasantly, even if there was a slight edge of hesitancy. He smiled in pleasure at how much more confident she had become, even in just the few days since his proposal.

He hadn't realised how much pressure she must have been under, so uncertain of her future and fear of rejection and loss. It pained him a great deal that she had had to go through so much of it without him, even if it had been by her choice.

As she was stopped yet again, she threw an amused yet frustrated look in his direction, then stuck the tip of her tongue out at him when he just grinned at her. He decided to take pity of her, if not only to avoid a few bruises later, and rose from his ornate 'King' chair as he had nicknamed it. He took a few steps down from the raised seating platform and advanced towards her. The guests parted as he smiled pleasantly about him, but he had an aura of determination that said 'back off'.

As he reached her, he excused her from her current admirer, half bowed to her, then took her hand, leading her to the area set aside for dancing. She blushed at him but laughed as he led her into the current dance, giggling as the unfamiliar steps caused her to stumble a little.

Dancing with Alistair, Lyssa soon realised, was a real pleasure. He took her easily through the steps, showing her how to follow his lead. She'd had no idea he was as accomplished a dancer as this and she was glad for it. Maybe he would teach her in private for their wedding. Maker's Breath, she wouldn't want to be stumbling around for that! She started giggling then as she remembered the first day they'd met. Alistair looked at her quizzically then leaned down as she rose to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I'm still waiting for that Remigold my Love, I have the most pretty dress in mind for you" she said through much amusement. Alistair just burst out laughing, startling the dancers around them. He'd forgotten that comment, the day they'd met at Ostagar.

"For you, anything Lyssa. Just make sure it really is a pretty dress, and blue! I think blue is my colour don't you think?" he whispered back, causing her to go into more fits of giggles.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, stopping still abruptly with an expression of surprise on her face. Her hand went to her abdomen.

"What? What is it Lyss?" Alistair asked in worry. He relaxed as she suddenly gave him the biggest smile, then took his hand and placed it under hers. He frowned as he felt a slight movement under his hand, then a much stronger one. His eyes met hers in wonder as he realised he was feeling their baby move under his hand.

"Wow" he exclaimed softly, his eyes full of emotion and his smile matching hers. The rest of the room might as well have not existed to him, standing close with her, his hand in contact with the blessing she and the Maker had brought to him.

"He's not usually very active at this time" she said quietly. "During the night he likes to kick my ribs but I think he is excited by the music" she laughed.

"He?" Alistair asked, his lips twitching.

Lyssa smiled shyly and shrugged "just a feeling".

"Well 'he' obviously hasn't inherited my musical sense' Alistair said wryly and Lyssa couldn't help but laugh. As much as she loved Alistair, she wasn't blind to his flaws, and it was a well known fact he couldn't carry a tune to save his life. Worse if he'd been drinking, as his eagerness and volume increased with his note torturing.

Sighing happily, he kissed her gently, then led her from the dancers and back up to their seats. He held her hand as they relaxed and watched the large room, full of people. Their engagement celebration had been good, but she was starting to look tired from the revelry. He asked her if she wanted to call it a night and she nodded gratefully, squeezing his hand. He looked around and beckoned over the nearest guard that caught his eye. He spoke quietly to him and the guard nodded and departed into the crowd. He reappeared, with Eamon, Alistair's Chancellor.

"Are you ready to retire, Your Majesty?" Eamon asked politely. Always maintaining proper manners and address in public, it amused Alistair that the man was well able to drop formality in private, when he thought Alistair was wrong about something.

Alistair nodded and Chancellor Eamon moved to the front of the steps and clapped his hands, so the minstrels ceased playing at the pre-arranged signal. Everyone in the room turned to look at the Chancellor, and Alistair rose and joined him after kissing Lyssa's hand.

"My Lords, Ladies and honoured Guests" he began seriously, "You have my heartfelt thanks, for joining Warden-Commander Lyssa and I in celebrating our engagement. Please carry on enjoying the festivities, but we shall bid you all a good evening". There was a flurry of laughter as his grin escaped his control.

His easy and open charm had won over the majority of both Ferelden's nobility and her common folk, in the early days after the end of the Blight. His willingness to stand side by side with anyone and join in with the physical labour of rebuilding Denerim had won him much admiration and it was for moments like these, seeing their young King so obviously happy, that he was adored for.

Alistair just laughed at himself and held his hand out to Lyssa who was rolling her eyes and grinning as she rose to join him. They left the ball-room to much applause and raucous speculation and both were still blushing as they arrived back at the Royal Suite. They greeted and said good-night to the guards assigned outside the room, then locked themselves in with a sigh of relief.

Lyssa tugged Alistair down towards her and kissed him until they were both breathless. He raised his head and brushed the strands of hair back from her face, that never seemed to stay where they were arranged, no matter what. He could read the desire in her eyes, knew it matched his own and suddenly they were joined again by their ardent mouths as they worked their way towards the bedroom. Lyssa's hands deftly unbuttoned his doublet and pulled his shirt free from his breeches, slipping her hands underneath and running her hands over his well defined and broad chest.

Alistair was starting to make some headway into the fastenings of her gown when they both froze as an amused and very familiar accented voice drawled from somewhere behind them.

"Do not let me interrupt, my dear friends, but if you must continue, I get to watch."


	6. Chapter 6

I've always felt as complicated at Zevran is, he'd never really dealt with a lot of things that had happened. I also felt he would return to Antiva to face the Crows and it would be a catalyst. I also picture him and Alistair as good friends once the rivalry issue was resolved, because they are such complete opposites, they help balance each other out.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my glimpse into Zevran!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Do not let me interrupt, my dear friends, but if you must continue, I get to watch."

As one, Alistair and Lyssa turned their heads in the direction of that voice, and blinked at the grinning elf who had made himself comfortable in a chair by the fire, drink in hand. His familiar grin was spread across his face and he was obviously enjoying the surprise of his two friends.

"Zevran" Alistair said evenly.

"Alistair" the elf greeted the King, his grin not dimming at all.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Alistair asked, bemused.

"Ah, what a way to greet an old friend after such time apart" Zevran said "I heard word of an engagement party and I asked myself 'Zevran, who could it possibly be, that my good friend Alistair might be marrying' and really, there was no surprise when I heard that it was to be our dearest Warden-Commander." He raised his glass in a toast to them "and so, here I am."

"Do the guards know you are in here?" Alistair asked, frowning at Lyssa as she started giggling.

"Ah well, I thought it best not to alarm them, they looked so busy guarding the door" the former Crow said with a charming shrug "but you might want to think about how someone much less scrupulous than I, might reach these rooms, which are very nice I might add, by using foliage on the wall."

"I'll bear that in mind" Alistair said lamely. Lyssa just laughed and disengaged herself from Alistair and reached out to Zevran to hug him. Zevran sprang up from his chair and enfolded the mage in a tight embrace.

"Oof" he exclaimed, as he felt contact with her evident pregnancy "I had heard you were with child but it is one thing to hear it, no? My sincerest felicitations on both upcoming events, my friends" Zevran laughed. "Ahh it is good to see you both, may I ask the boon of a single chaste kiss after so long?" he begged.

Alistair finally got over his bemusement, and laughed which Zevran took as permission, and before the King could take another breath, Zevran had released Lyssa and grabbed Alistair's head in both hands, pulling it down and planting a less than chaste kiss on his lips. Alistair pushed him back, sputtering and laughing.

"I see you haven't changed, Zev!" he remarked as he wiped his mouth and tried to manfully ignore Lyssa, who was bent double in a fit of laughter.

"Never!" Zevran exclaimed and this time held out his arm which Alistair happily grasped and then hugged the elf, to much surprise.

At one time they had been rivals for Lyssa's affections but as her preference had become clear, it had settled into a solid friendship on their long and dangerous journey, and Alistair trusted the assassin like no other.

Once Alistair's Coronation had taken place after the end of the blight, Zevran had lingered at court for a time, enjoying being in one place after so long on the move. Of course all the delightful distractions that so many men and women offered in such a large court held his attention also.

The day came though, about a month before Lyssa had been called to Amaranthine, when Zevran spoke to Alistair and said it was time he moved on, unfinished business was calling him.

Alistair knew instantly what he was referring to; the Antivan Crows. They had a lot to answer for in what they had done to Zevran throughout his life and it was time for the score to be settled. Alistair had understood that need, given his friend whatever resources he would take and told him he would be welcome back any time his business had been concluded. Hopefully that time had now arrived.

They settled comfortably in front of the fire and chatted, catching up on news of companions and Zevran neatly avoided any questions about what he had been up to. It wasn't until after Lyssa started yawning and excused herself to bed that Zevran's mood turned pensive. Alistair suddenly realised that underneath the usual 'Zevran' behaviour lay something much darker, and quietly asked why his friend had really returned, and why so secretly.

Zevran forestalled answering by asking if there was a room available he could use. Alistair looked at him gravely but accepted it for now, and went to the main door. Unlocking and opening it, he spoke briefly to the guards who cursed sharply and looked in. Zevran grinned and waved languidly as they looked at him in horror. Alistair just laughed and cut off their stammered apologies and one went off at a dead run. Alistair closed the door again and returned to the fire, grinning.

"You always did like to make an entrance Zev" he said. Zevran merely shrugged "I can't help it Alistair, I see an opportunity and like a curious cat, I have to see where such a thing leads. Happily for me, it led here. I do not think had I found Eamon instead, it would be such a happy event".

Alistair spluttered in laughter "No, I don't think so either, at least you spared yourself a tongue lashing from Isolde' when he saw Zevran perk up at the words he groaned "Not that kind!". Zevran sighed humorously and settled back.

They continued to chat amiably until there was a tap at the door and Alistair opened it. Beckoning Zevran to the door he introduced him to the two guards, gave his permission for the Antivan to come and go and for word to be passed along.

"Your old room has been prepared for you Zev, do you remember where it is?" Alistair asked.

Zevran nodded and his careful mask slipped again "Would you walk with me Alistair?"

"Of course Zev" he said without hesitation and when both guards would have followed behind, he asked one to stay since Lyssa was asleep within.

It was only a short walk out of the corridor the royal suite occupied, and into the guest wing. All the companions had been given rooms close by and Alistair refused to let them be occupied by anyone else, just in case they visited. They reached them in short order and Zev entered first and then beckoned Alistair in.

Alistair hesitated for a moment and looked at Zevran suspiciously "You aren't going to try and seduce me again are you?" he asked. Zevran merely laughed and the guard tried not to look shocked as he set up position outside.

"I think we settled that question a long time ago my friend, if I recall you definitely did not enjoy being propositioned. By me at least" he said with a leering smile.

The fire had been started but the room still held a little chill so they stood near it until it had caught fully.

"So what is it Zev? You are starting to worry me" Alistair asked.

Zevran stared into the flames for a long moment before answering, without moving his gaze from the fire.

"Ah my friend, I am in a great deal of trouble" he said simply. Alistair frowned and took a seat, waiting until the elf was ready to talk.

"I went to Antiva, I did many things I am not proud of, nor want to talk about, but I achieved my goal. I destroyed the Crows." he spoke softly.

"Is this where I say congratulations or ask where the trouble lies?" Alistair asked, concerned.

Zevran laughed without humour, still not moving.

"Like many an organisation such as the Crows, you cut off one head and several more spring up in their place, all fighting for the power and position of their dead masters. After a time, you have cut off so many, you start to wonder where does it end. I.. I lost myself Alistair, lost who I had become in the company of you, and Lyssa and the others, the old Zevran returned."

He paused for a shuddering breath as his voice cracked. "The one who cared for nothing but the joy of the kill, using people against each other, wreaking havoc on my former masters as I saw fit. I hurt innocents merely for getting in my way."

He stopped and Alistair was horrified to hear a sob catch in Zevran's breath. "Zev" he said softly.

He spun and looked at Alistair with tortured eyes.

"I do not know who I am any more" he said tears in his eyes. Alistair rose and put his hands on the elf's shoulders and forced him to look up at him.

"You are a man who I trust with not only my life but Lyssa's too, Zevran. I understand why you had to go back to Antiva, but I will not judge you, your methods or your actions. To do so would be hypocritical beyond belief for one thing, and the other would be simply this; you are still the Zevran who helped end the Blight, who protected us and fought by our sides the whole way, risking his life time and time again for no reward."

"How can you know this?" Zevran protested angrily "I tell you I have done despicable things yet you insist I am the same Zevran that left here. You do not know what I have done."

"You came here Zev. That speaks for itself." Alistair pointed out.

"I did not know where else to go, Antiva is closed to me now" he said.

"So you came home to your family, exactly as you should have" Alistair told him.

Those simple words seemed to break something in Zevran and he lashed out at Alistair who took it with calm fortitude, the blows too erratic to do any damage.

"You! You and Lyssa!" he shouted, "You did this to me, made me feel part of something greater, that I could be more than a Crow, more than a murderer. You should have killed me when you had the opportunity!".

"We gave you a chance Zev" Alistair said, shaking him gently. "The choice was yours to do with it what you would. You did become so much more than you were, so much more." Alistair said, choking up himself, at his friend's obvious despair.

Zevran fell to his knees, Alistair followed him down and held the assassin as he cried.

Alistair couldn't recall any time in their friendship when he had seen Zevran cry, usually he was the picture of amused insolence, sensuality and humour. Lyssa had told him in confidence, about what had happened with Taliesin and Rina, that Zevran had only taken the contract to kill the Grey Wardens because he was looking for a way to die. Alistair wondered if this had been festering since then.

Zevran cried himself out and took a few moments to compose himself before moving away from Alistair. He avoided looking Alistair in the eye as the large man rose and extended a hand to help Zev up.

"Zevran! You've propositioned me, kissed me and it's a few justified tears that make you unable to look at me?" Alistair asked, trying to lighten the mood. Zevran laughed softly and looked up at his friend, relieved to see no judgement in his eyes, just concern.

"Thank you my friend, I.. think I needed that. My head is clearer now, I think I will be better" Zevran said.

"I meant what I said Zev, you are family to us and you came home. I hope you will stay, we need you." Alistair said sincerely.

"I would like that, I think" Zevran said quietly, looking exhausted.

Alistair sensed it was time for him to go and embraced the elf one last time and told him he would see him tomorrow, that Lyssa would want to spend some time with him too.

Alistair looked back at the former Crow as he left the room, noting that Zevran had returned to gazing into the fire but he was holding his shoulders just a little bit higher.

Returning to his suite, he said goodnight to the guards for the final time. He undressed and slipped into bed with Lyssa, causing her to murmur in her sleep as he arranged himself around her. As he waited for sleep to come, Alistair realised that what Zevran needed now was a purpose.

And he had just the one for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for everyone who has taken the time to comment and review, they are so greatly appreciated! I didn't expect the level of response I've had, especially this being my first FanFiction and I can't thank you all enough, it really makes my day!

I hope you continue enjoying my humble story.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

Alistair woke early the next morning, dawn barely a hint on the horizon and the fire burned down to glowing embers. Lyssa slept quietly on her side, her back pressed up against him. He couldn't resist resting his hand over her expanding stomach and propped himself up on the other elbow to watch the woman he loved so very much.

As their room lightened with the dawn, he could no longer ignore his body's most basic need and backed gently away from Lyssa, so he could get up and disappear into the bathroom.

Much relieved he returned, and couldn't resist returning to the bed and curl up around her again.

She stirred against him and suddenly his body remembered what it had been denied the previous night and reacted strongly. Cursing himself but with a grin, he was torn between waking Lyssa and letting her sleep, the baby was starting to take it's toll on her and she was tired a lot.

Her sleepy voice suddenly sent a thrill through him.

"I see something else is awake besides you" she teased and wriggled closer to him.

"I'm sorry Lyss, you know it has a mind of it's own sometimes" he said, blushing in the darkened room. She yawned and turned over to look at him solemnly.

"That's not a bad thing you know" she said with a hint of a smile, "sometimes a girl likes to be woken with such.. desire".

"Hmm, I'll remember that" he said, reaching for her. But she laughed, kissed him on the nose and slipped out of bed.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he called plaintively, as she headed for the bathroom herself.

"Baby on bladder.. not good!" she called back as she disappeared. He lay back and laughed. Lyssa swore back at him and he acted shocked when she reappeared.

"Such language from such a beautiful woman" he said teasingly.

"Maybe you should try carrying it around and see how you fare!" she growled which just made him laugh more at the thought. She climbed back into bed with a pout that he knew was false, but he found adorable anyway. He decided it was prudent not to mention that little fact, however. His Lyssa already knew exactly how to wrap him round her little finger, she didn't need any more ideas.

He gasped as she slid her hand down his chest and stomach to stroke his suddenly most attentive part and further thought slipped from his head as she proceeded to thoroughly and demandingly have her way with him, much to his delight.

As they cuddled together a while later, basking in the afterglow, Alistair played idly with her delicate fingers, so different from his own calloused, large and capable hands.

He filled her in on what he could about Zevran, without betraying the elf's dignity. When he asked her opinion about his plan for Zev, she instantly agreed with him. She couldn't think of a better role for their friend and was happy it would allow him to be close and part of their lives on a regular basis.

Alistair just hoped Zev accepted.

He groaned as the tap on the door signalled the start of their day, and he looked at Lyssa.

"Think they'll notice if I stay in here all day?" he whispered. She giggled and pushed at him.

"I think they might notice the King hiding, yes" she said. He sighed and grumbled as he untangled himself from Lyssa and rolled out of bed. With a yawn and a huge joint popping stretch, he suddenly noticed Lyssa watching appreciatively, and it was nearly enough for him to dive back in. She caught the glint in his eye though, and she laughed as she quickly got out of bed herself.

"Spoilsport" he growled, thrilling her.

"It's time to put away your toy, and go and be King, my love" she scolded, which set her giggling as he stuck his tongue out at her.

The tap on the door came again and Alistair turned and shouted "I'm up" as he headed into the bathroom muttering, to wash up.

They bantered on and off as they dressed and went down to breakfast. Noting Zevran was absent, he thanked the servants, then greeted friends and advisers who were also breaking their fast.

Alistair had initiated the policy that he wasn't a King that could be approached on state matters until he'd eaten, and woe betide anyone that came between him and food unless it was an emergency. Both he and Lyssa fell on their food as if starved which was a familiar sight to everyone. Both had the increased appetite from being Grey Wardens and Lyssa, being pregnant, was even more ravenous. Anders came in, gave a sunny 'good morning' and in short order was also wolfing food down. The kitchen staff knew full well what the Wardens were like when it came to food, and obliged in quantity.

Alistair had finally eaten enough and gave a contented sigh as he threw his napkin on the now empty plate in front of him. He asked what Lyssa had planned today and she sighed and rolled her eyes comically.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that and she shrugged charmingly "Baby stuff then wedding stuff" she said. "Stuff?" he asked, amused.

"I need to be checked over by Anders and Rosa today, then apparently I have to go and talk wedding gown designs with various ladies of the court." she answered "First thing is fine, second thing, not so much fun".

"Are they giving you a hard time, love?" Alistair asked, frowning.

Lyssa shook her head "Not at all, if anything they are falling over themselves to offer help and advice. If they help much more, I might have to set a few on fire" she groused.

Alistair tried to look shocked but couldn't help but laugh. Lyssa smiled back.

"I wish we could just have a simple wedding Alistair, just you, me and our closest friends" she said wistfully.

"That appeals to me too Lyss, but you kind of blew that out of the water, when you put my sorry arse on the throne" he said. Lyssa laughed ruefully "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Alistair leaned over and kissed Lyssa "In a few weeks it will be all over with, and believe me, the fact we are organising a royal wedding within a month has everyone scandalised" he said with almost straight faced satisfaction. "I just hope our friends have received our messages and will be able to come on such short notice." She nodded in hopeful agreement then kissed Alistair thoroughly, smoothed his hair and told him to go be a good King.

He chuckled and stood, gave her a little bow and left her flustered with a sensual "Your wish is my command!".

As soon as Alistair arrived at the reception room outside his study, his secretary, an extremely efficient and patient man, was already waiting with paperwork. He groaned and held his hand out. Taking the sheaf, he moved through to the inner room and tossed it on his desk. It was a beautiful morning and he opened a couple of windows to let the Spring air in. Breathing it in he revelled in it until he heard a discrete cough behind him. He turned and saw his secretary looking at the sheaf of papers, then at him, a little disapprovingly.

"All right, I'm getting to work, Darran" he held his hands up in surrender and sat down. He glanced up before Darran left the room "Could you have someone ask Zevran Arainai to see me at his convenience, he might still be in his room." Darran assented cheerfully and left the study, closing the door behind him.

Alistair sighed and started in on the first matter, a trade proposal. He wished he had Lyssa's abilities and could just burn the lot, it would be much more entertaining and satisfying.

Zevran was shown into the study a while later, Alistair both glad to see his friend and grateful for an interruption. He handed the matters he had dealt with along with his responses off to Darran, so he could write them out officially and return them for Alistair to check, sign and affix the royal seal before they would be sent out. He asked for some hot tea to be sent in and went to sit in a more comfortable chair, motioning Zevran to do the same.

Once Darran had closed the door, he looked at Zev critically. He seemed to be doing better this morning, his eyes not quite so haunted.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" Zevran asked neutrally. Alistair mourned for the lost zest in his friend and just hoped he could help restore some of it. He wanted to correct Zev, ask to be called just Alistair, but since he had asked him here on official business, he sensed he should maintain some formality. At least for now.

"Zevran, it has come to my attention that you are currently without employ and hold no sworn allegiance to any country at this present time, is that correct?" he said formally.

Zevran looked at him with narrowed eyes, curiosity across his fine features.

"That is correct, Your Majesty" he responded.

"Splendid!" Alistair exclaimed, wincing inwardly as he thought he sounded like an idiot. He was nervous that Zev might refuse and as always, nerves turned him into a bit of a babbler. "Now, would you consider swearing an Oath of Allegiance to Ferelden and her Crown?" he asked.

Zevran tilted his head to one side without changing his expression, as if trying to figure out what Alistair was up to.

"I might consider such a thing, yes" he responded finally. A knock on the door delayed anything more as hot tea was brought in along with a snack for them both which made Alistair smile.

Once they were alone again Alistair looked at Zevran and just laughed.

"I can't do this formal thing with you, it's just too surreal" he said.

Zevran smiled back "So what would you have from me, informally formal Alistair" he said.

"Swear the Oath, make Ferelden your home for starters" he said. Then he took a deep breath and continued on "become my Chief of Security as well as official adviser to the Crown on matters of State and Royal Security" he said.

Zevran looked at him as if he'd gone mad. He struggled visibly for words then helplessly asked "Why would you want such a thing, from one such as I?".

"Because I need you Zev, Lyssa needs you, and the Maker knows Ferelden needs you. You possess one of the keenest minds I've ever known for analysing situations and calculating risks. You're not only my friend but I see you as my brother, and I trust you with everything I hold dear. Make your home with us Zevran, be with your family." he stated simply.

Zevran lowered his head as if in thought for a few moments and when he raised his eyes and met Alistair's there was a small spark of life again.

"Would I have men and women to order around as I saw fit?" he asked with a hint of his old grin.

Alistair let out a breath with a laugh. "Hmm can I really unleash the devastating Zevran on my innocent troops? Why, I think I can!"

He smiled at Zevran "What do you say?"

Zevran rose to his feet and dropped to one knee before Alistair, much to his consternation. With his hand on his heart he said "I, Zevran Arainai, solemnly swear to serve Ferelden and her most esteemed King to the best of my abilities, and in whatever capacity he needs." He paused for a moment then looked up at Alistair "but do not ask me to cook or wash dishes ever again" he finished with a wide smile.

Alistair laughed and hauled his friend up from his knees and hugged him fiercely.

Zevran returned the embrace and slapped Alistair on the back. When he drew back, his eyes were suspiciously moist but neither chose to comment on the fact.

"I hope you know what you are doing my friend" Zevran said seriously.

"I hope that most of the time Zev, I don't see why I should stop now" Alistair said with wry smile. "I'll talk to Eamon and get the Appointment, and Terms of Duty set up, oh and find you a suite in the Royal wing, it shouldn't take long."

Zevran commented that he had better let Alistair get on with his work before his secretary came and told him off again. Alistair laughed and was startled when he was pulled into another hug. Zevran whispered "Thank you" in his ear and kissed his cheek before pulling free and disappearing out of the door.

Alistair stood there for a while, looking at the closed door with a heartfelt smile. He felt like he had just done something very right.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short Chapter, but I felt this needed to be on it's own, for the impact.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You want to do what?" Eamon's outraged voice sounded out in the post-lunch quiet. "Alistair have you lost your mind?"

Alistair sighed and noted the use of his name instead of 'Your Majesty', the best indication that Eamon disagreed with him him vehemently on something.

Attempting at humour which sometimes worked with his chancellor "Socks I lose, or else the little blighters run off, paperwork sometimes, but my mind? No!" he said.

Eamon just scowled at him and Alistair mentally shrugged.

"No! This is not acceptable Alistair, you go too far" Eamon said.

Alistair stiffened where he sat, his own ire starting to rise.

"I don't often play the 'King' card with you Eamon, but you overstep your boundaries. I wasn't asking your advice, I was telling you what I needed you to do" he said in a quiet voice that had an edge to it. Anyone who knew Alistair would have known that tone of voice, would have realised it meant the King's temper was up.

Eamon was too caught up in his outrage to spot the tone of Alistair's voice.

"You force us to accept that you are taking a mage as a wife and now this?" he thundered.

"That is ENOUGH" Alistair roared, rising to his feet.

Eamon broke off his tirade to look at Alistair with open mouth shock.

"I am not forcing anyone to do anything, and thank-you by the way, for making your feelings clear on the matter, I am bitterly disappointed, as I thought you approved of my choice. Make no mistake Eamon, I am the King, one that I might add, you were desperate to place on the throne" he growled. "I am not a puppet, I can think for myself and yes, even make my own decisions, and if you don't like the King that I am, then that really is an issue" he said angrily.

Eamon stared at Alistair speechless for a moment, as if seeing him with new eyes. His shoulders sagged and he suddenly looked very tired. He finally said in a stiff voice "Then it seems his Majesty no longer has need of my services".

Alistair looked at Eamon in consternation "You would resign, over this?" he asked incredulously.

Eamon nodded and sighed.

"I'm tired and getting old, Alistair" he said. "You are indeed no puppet King, I've taught you everything I can, but our ways and methods are very different. I think you are the King that Ferelden needs but I am not the Chancellor you need. I'm too... old fashioned." he finished.

"You've been thinking about this haven't you?" Alistair realised suddenly.

Eamon nodded. "Isolde wants to spend more time together, to be able to visit Connor more, and perhaps travel to her old home in Orlais."

"Maker, why didn't you come and talk to me before it came to this?" Alistair asked.

"I didn't know how, I didn't want you to feel I'd abandoned you for a second time. I realised just now, you don't need me as you once did, that you've come into your own as our King. Perhaps.. perhaps it is time I stepped aside for someone who will work with you, rather than butting heads because I see something you want as outrageous or too progressive." Eamon finished.

"Oh Eamon, the past is the past and you need to let go of what happened so long ago. You did what you thought was best and really, did it end up so badly?" Alistair said with a wry but sad grin.

He put his hands on Eamon's shoulders and looked seriously at him.

"I accept your resignation, not because I don't need you, or have leftover feelings about my childhood, but because I think this is what you need. Be with Isolde, see Connor, travel and have time to yourself, you have served Ferelden and the Crown well, and for long enough. Be Eamon again" he said and pulled the older man into an embrace. Eamon returned the embrace and when they both stepped back, both had tears in their eyes.

"Since you abdicated Redcliffe to Teagan, you will allow the Crown to provide you with a pension. I think you will find it enough to go wherever you want." he shook his head at Eamon as he started to protest. "You will let your King do this for you, in gratitude and love" he said simply.

Eamon bowed his head for a moment then looked up at the man he had known since he was a mere baby and suddenly felt a rush of pride and love at the man and King he had become.

"Thank you, Your Majesty... Alistair" he corrected himself as Alistair quirked an eyebrow.

"You best go and tell Isolde the news, I hope you are sure you know how she will take it" Alistair said with a grin.

Eamon held his arm out and the King grasped it firmly "remember you are welcome here at any time Eamon" he said finally.

Eamon nodded and after regarding the King solemnly, eyes conveying words he could not speak, he bowed and left the study.

Alistair sighed and sat down, brushing away the tears that had gathered. It seems he had more than one new appointment to make.


	9. Chapter 9

I have to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up – Christmas, etc! With the New Year coming, there might be another delay but am hoping to get at least one more chapter up before then.

I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has taken time to read this story and special thanks to those who have posted a review or sent me a comment. They are appreciated so much and make my day! That people are enjoying what I am writing means everything to me, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Hope you all had a good Christmas/Holiday and have a great New Year!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alistair struggled with the issue of appointing a new Chancellor for the next few days, even to the point of wondering if he needed one at all. When he'd stopped laughing at that, he realised his preference came very easily. Arl Teagan. The thing Alistair wasn't sure about however, was if it was fair to the man to drag him away from Redcliffe, so soon after becoming Arl. He had other options if Teagan preferred not to take up the position, but he liked the man, felt he was like-minded and one he could happily work with for the good of Ferelden.

He wished he could appoint Lyssa as Chancellor, but not only would she refuse point blank but she might actually bruise him for the suggestion. So Teagan, hopefully, it would be.

Asking Darran to invite the Arl to come and see him, he ploughed on with the day's matters that apparently only the King could solve. He definitely needed a Chancellor.

He glanced up as Lyssa whirled through the door to the study and shut it quickly behind her, looking harried. Ignoring Alistair's amused and questioning raised eyebrow, she huffed into a comfortable chair, laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Lyssa?" he finally asked, lips quirking into a smile.

"They are going to kill me" she answered faintly.

"Who is?" he said, his voice suddenly serious. Lyssa opened her eyes and rolled her head to one side so she could see him and gave him a tired but reassuring smile.

"Sorry love" she said contritely. "Not actually kill me, but bore me to death maybe. If I get poked one more time while being fitted for that monstrosity they call a wedding gown I might just get my own back" she said firmly.

Alistair choked back a laugh which earned him a glare from Lyssa and he left his desk and crouched down beside her chair, smoothing back her hair.

"Wedding stuff?" Alistair asked while trying to hold a straight face.

"Wedding stuff!" Lyssa agreed emphatically.

She sighed wistfully "Why can't they let me choose what kind of dress I want? I'm already carrying a lot more weight, and they want to add more" she raised her head and looked at Alistair with a serious expression "I have a feeling they think they can hide the baby by making me look like a meringue."

Alistair couldn't help himself and burst out laughing which earned him a punch on the arm.

"Not helping!" Lyssa growled.

"I'm sorry Lyss, but your expression right now" he chuckled. Lyssa started to smile in spite of herself.

"I imagine there is about to be a few angry seamstresses at your door" she informed him gravely.

"Okaaaay, why would that be?" he asked, still amused.

Lyssa huffed a bit, blushing. Alistair just stared at her as she fidgeted, having a feeling what was coming.

"Well I couldn't breathe so I might have torn the meringue off..." she started.

"And?" Alistair asked, as she hedged.

"Well there was a slight accident, not sure how it happened to be honest, must have been a candle and it somehow caught on the monstrosity and it went up in flames, curious thing" she said finally.

Alistair thought he was going to die from the effort of not collapsing in a heap and laughing himself silly. He could just imagine it all.

"You are a terrible liar, Lyssa" he accused, when he had some tenuous control over his voice.

"Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it" she muttered, refusing to look at him.

Alistair just lost it and fell back, great gasping laughs bringing tears to his eyes. Every time he thought he was done, he'd look up and see Lyssa peering over the side of the chair at him, nonplussed, and off he would go again.

"Y.. y.. you set fire to your wedding dress?" he finally managed to splutter. Lyssa nodded, her eyes wide at the sight of the King of Ferelden rolling around on the carpet consumed with laughter.

"Well... it was either the dress or them" she said stubbornly, which just set Alistair off again.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to admit Teagan. He took in the scene and closed the door hurriedly behind him.

"Umm, Your Majesty?" he asked and Alistair just waved him to a seat as he tried to get himself under some semblance of control.

Teagan looked at Lyssa who shrugged with an air of innocence which didn't help Alistair one bit.

"She.. Maker, she set fire to her wedding dress" he gasped out.

Teagan blinked at the King and then looked at Lyssa who gave him a small smile.

"You didn't like it?" Teagan asked politely, still trying to figure out the situation.

"Monstrous meringue" Alistair snorted, waving his arms dramatically from his prone position.

Teagan's lips were twitching as he was infected with the laughter. Soon he was chuckling at which point Lyssa sighed in disappointment at Teagan which set both men off.

Lyssa rose to her feet as gracefully as she could and smoothed down her dress with as much dignity as she could muster, stepped over her helplessly laughing lover and headed to the door. Alistair broke off, gasping for breath as he asked where she was going.

"Well there is obviously no point in hiding in here is there?" she said calmly and left the room.

She paused outside the door and heard twin explosions of laughter going off and smiled, giggling to herself as she waved to Darran, who was looking in the direction of the study door with an expression of concern.

"You might want to give them a few minutes before umm disturbing them" she said and left hurriedly. A nice nap seemed to be very much in order right now.


	10. Chapter 10

I have to apologise for taking a break between chapters, visitors and New Year kept me from writing (I can't complain though, I had a good time!). I hope everyone else did too and that a longer chapter makes up for the delay.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed or commented on my story and also those of you that have put the story on alert and even favourites! It really makes my day to hear or see I am giving some small pleasure through my writing.

Really, thank you!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

Alistair and Teagan finally managed to get themselves into some semblance of order after Darran had worriedly poked his head round the door and found the two in hysterics. The King was lying on the floor crying with laughter and Teagan sprawled in a chair in almost as bad a state.

It had taken a few throat clearings and an adamant cough before the two men noticed his presence and Alistair had scrambled up, wiping his face. He asked Darran for some refreshments to be sent in and returned to his desk, trying not to catch Teagan's eye for fear of being set off again.

"Ah Maker, she will be the death of me" Alistair said, his voice cracking.

"What a way to go though" Teagan said admiringly and coughed as Alistair raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Why doesn't she just tell them what she wants?" Teagan asked curiously.

"I think she feels she can't, that she has to go along with tradition or whatever is deemed fashionable at the moment" Alistair answered.

He thanked Darran as a tray was brought in with tea and some bread and cheese. Teagan eyed the cheese suspiciously, knowing full well that Alistair had some odd tastes when it came to cheese and it seemed the worse the smell, the more he enjoyed it. This looked fairly innocuous, so he helped himself after Alistair.

Alistair looked thoughtful as he chewed and swallowed. "As much as I want to, I can't step in and tell everyone to do as Lyssa wants, she needs to establish that herself. Her confidence has already grown so much, but I think she needed what happened today to realise she has the control here, if she chooses to use it" he broke off and grinned at Teagan "and since I haven't had the horde of angry seamstresses banging on my door that I feared, I think she made herself perfectly clear".

"Your Majesty" Teagan began and Alistair groaned and interrupted him "Teagan please, in private just call me Alistair."

Teagan thanked him and continued "Alistair... when I met you again, that day in Redcliffe and thank the Maker you arrived when you did, but Lyssa.. she seemed very different, more..." he broke off trying to think of the right word.

"Bossy?" Alistair offered with a smile. Teagan laughed and agreed.

Alistair sighed and thought for a moment. "I don't know all the details of what happened at Vigil's Keep and in Amaranthine, I know there are some things she keeps to herself, and she came back with so much of her confidence lost. I don't know, maybe a lot of it was my fault. She had to go through so much up there Teagan, did her duty to the very best of her ability and also deal with being pregnant on top of it all. Then she came back here thinking she would be rejected.. gah!" he exclaimed, and apologised to Teagan "The thought still riles me".

"Why wasn't word sent to you when she knew?" Teagan asked.

"I asked her that, and she answered in very typical Lyssa logic 'you would have come for me, or worse, ordered me back to Denerim'" Alistair shrugged helplessly. "She swore all her people to secrecy and they are very loyal to her. She also takes her duty as Warden-Commander seriously, even now. She is in touch with the Keep on an almost daily basis, I can't turn around without seeing a new Warden face appearing with, or collecting more messages."

He grinned wryly at Teagan "I can only imagine the fireworks if I had tried to order her back here."

Teagan just laughed, thinking of the incident today. He was heart-warmed by the love and pride he heard in Alistair's voice, whenever he spoke of Lyssa.

"So aside from the brightening of my day with a good laugh" Teagan said with a grin "what can I do for you, Alistair?"

Alistair started to fidget with things on his desk, suddenly nervous. He cursed himself that one minute he could feel like the King, confident in his position, and then suddenly feel like a bumbling idiot. Lyssa said it was one of his many charms but he privately suspected it might only appeal to her.

"I don't know if you've talked to Eamon the last couple of days but, well. The thing is, he is retiring." he started.

Teagan's eyebrows rose in surprise "No, I wasn't aware of that" he exclaimed "Why would he do that?"

"Well let me ask you this. If you had someone incredibly resourceful, an amazingly agile mind that would be hugely talented for matters of state and internal security, that currently wasn't being utilised anywhere, what would you do?" Alistair asked.

Teagan frowned briefly and said bluntly "Hire them". Alistair nodded.

"And what if this person were not only an elf but also a former assassin?" he continued the question.

Teagan realised where this was going and said "Ah Zevran! Has he returned?" Alistair confirmed he had but asked Teagan to keep it quiet for now.

Teagan thought for a moment and said "Honestly? I'd want him in the position even more, simply because of who he is. His loyalty is without question, and Ferelden owes him much as a debt of gratitude."

Understanding spread across Teagan's features "My brother didn't like this idea, did he?"

"No, we can safely say he was against it. He even threatened to resign over it actually, but then we really talked and he confessed he did actually want to be free of the responsibility anyway, to be with Isolde and travel" Alistair said.

Teagan grinned wryly "I hope Isolde took the news well" and Alistair laughed as he recalled he'd said something very similar.

"The reason I asked you to come is, well, I want to offer you the position of Chancellor" he said simply.

Teagan just stared at him, mouth open for a few minutes. Long enough that Alistair wondered if the man had gone into shock of some kind.

"Teagan?" he asked nervously.

Teagan blinked and shook himself.

"Did you just ask me to be your Chancellor?" Teagan asked, a little dazed.

"Umm, yes, that would be the gist of it" Alistair replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'm not that experienced at politics and ruling and well, I'm.. I'm not Eamon." Teagan stammered.

"Well yeeess, that would be one reason why I am asking you" Alistair chuckled. "Please don't get me wrong, I love your brother a great deal Teagan, but.. we are very different men and it's been more apparent of late. Arguments over policy and procedure."

Alistair looked thoughtful for a moment "It was actually starting to remind me of Loghain and Cailan" he finished quietly.

Teagan winced "I can understand that, but seriously Alistair, why me? I'm sure there are far better people than I."

Alistair grinned at Teagan wryly "Honestly? Because you don't aspire to it. Because you think you wouldn't be any good at it, mistakenly I might add" he said, looking at Teagan intently. "I'm not asking you because you are Eamon's brother, it would actually be easier if you weren't. We share a lot of the same values and sense of humour, you have a strong sense of honour and a lot of love for our people. I also know you wouldn't hesitate to speak your mind if you thought I was going to do something stupid. Which is my speciality you understand" Alistair finished mock seriously.

Teagan regarded Alistair solemnly, thinking through what his King had just said. He couldn't really disagree with any of it and he was pleasantly surprised that Alistair had thought it through as thoroughly as he had.

He broke out of his thoughts as Alistair spoke again. "You don't need to give me an answer straight away, I know you would need time to make arrangements for Redcliffe if you were to take up the position. I just.. need someone who can work with me, who wants to see Ferelden change for the better, rather than repeat past mistakes because we can't move forward as a nation" he broke off and sighed. "Anyway, there it is, I don't want to put pressure on you and I do have others in mind, it's just you were at the top of my list" he finished.

Teagan leaned forwards in his chair, with his elbows on his knees. He realised his palms were sweating and almost laughed as he recalled how many times he had seen Alistair in a similar way. The King was right blast it, who would have thought it?

He straightened and slowly stood, wiping his hands surreptitiously on his breeches before holding out a hand to the King. Alistair rose, grasped his arm firmly and tried to hide his disappointment. He had hoped Teagan would jump at the offer but then ruefully reminded himself that he wouldn't be Teagan if he had.

Teagan lowered his head, and before letting go of Alistair's arm muttered "I accept".

Alistair raised his eyebrows and wondered if he'd misheard. "Did you just say...?"

"Yes Alistair, Maker help us, but I accept" Teagan smiled. Alistair gave a shout of pleased laughter and grabbed the smaller man into a hug, slapping him on the back. When he realised Teagan was having trouble breathing, he released him and settled for beaming at him instead. Teagan couldn't help but grin back.

Before they could stand there for too long grinning at each other like idiots, Darran knocked and stuck his head round the door.

"Sorry for interrupting, Your Majesty, but I believe the Warden-Commander needs you" he said, looking a bit perturbed.

"That's my cue to leave I think" Teagan said and grasped Alistair's arm again. "Thank you Alistair, I will do my best to live up to the honour you have given me" he said sincerely.

Alistair could say nothing but give his open and charming smile. He followed Teagan to the door and out in the study was one of Lyssa's maids, looking worried.

"Anna? What is it?" he said, instantly concerned.

"My lady she is, well.. please just come, Your Majesty" and without another word rushed out of the study towards their rooms.

Alistair followed just as quickly, his long strides keeping up with Anna easily. There were several ladies gathered around his door, either looking distressed or curious and he spared no time for questions, shoving open the door quickly and closing it as fast on the women outside.

He called for Lyssa and he heard a sob from the bedroom. Rushing in, he stopped in the doorway and then ducked instinctively as something small came flying at him.

"YOU!" Lyssa shouted, tears streaming down her face "You did this to me!"

Alistair just stared at her dumbly, absently noting the detritus of previous things having been flung in the direction of the door.

"Lyss?" he asked carefully, taking a slow step towards her. She burst into tears again and as she turned to grab something else to throw, he was by her and caught her hands to him. She tried to push him away, crying harder.

"My love, what is it?" he asked, "is it the baby?" She shook her head violently and continued to struggle. He went to pick her up anyway, and realised as he moved to carry her to the bed the thin trousers she liked to sleep in, dropped to the floor.

Dismissing it, he got his armful of distressed Lyssa to the bed and set her down, climbing on next to her and held her to him, breathing a sigh of relief as she gave in and clung to him as he stroked her hair and back. He murmured soft words to her as her crying slowed, and finally she relaxed into him, with the odd soft hiccup.

"I.. I think I'm going crazy" Lyssa whispered sadly.

"Why would you think that love?" he asked carefully but concerned all the same.

"Because I just had a meltdown over something completely trivial" she replied with a catch in her voice.

"What happened?" Alistair asked. He waited a few moments and after no response, moved so he could look down at her face and she was blushing bright red.

"It seems so stupid now, I can't believe I acted like that" she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Lyss, it won't be stupid to me, and Rosa warned us that your emotions might be a bit... heightened as your pregnancy advanced" he said, trying to be diplomatic but winced as Lyssa stiffened in his arms. She moved away from him slightly and looked up at him.

"Heightened... yes I guess you could call it that" she said, her tone a bit snippy. Alistair tried not to smile at the sight of his beloved, hair mussed, tear stained and looking utterly adorable. Unfortunately he failed and Lyssa growled and smacked his arm.

"He-ey" he complained.

"It's not funny Alistair" she said in the same tone, getting off the bed again.

"I don't even know what 'it' is Lyss" he said mildly, rolling to his side and admiring the sight of her bare backside as she paced away.

She bent awkwardly and snatched up her sleeping trousers and threw them at him. He caught them and looked at them then her, mystified and feeling completely out of his depth.

"Just look at them!" she fumed.

He did so, wishing he had a clue what he was supposed to be looking for. Then he saw it and suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth to try and stop the laugh.

"Alistair!" Lyssa shouted.

"Oh my love, I am so sorry" he said, going to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not funny for you, I know love, but oh.." he started chuckling "We'll get some more made, as many pairs as you want" he said.

"That's not the point" she said sadly "they were my favourite ones." Alistair spluttered again and realised he was doing nothing to help himself here but, by the Maker he couldn't help it.

"How did it happen?" he asked, really trying hard not to make things worse.

"I dropped my shirt and bent to get it and then krrrch" she exclaimed, complete with sound effect which finished Alistair off and he started giggling. He realised Lyssa's shoulders were shaking and it sobered him momentarily as he looked down at her, worriedly and he realised she was in fits of giggles too. He held her tightly as they helplessly laughed together.

"Oh love, I'm so sorry you split your trousers, and I am a bad bad man for getting you in this condition, can you ever forgive me?" he asked, a dramatic pleading look on his face. Lyssa just snorted and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"Seriously Alistair, I feel so fat, everything is getting too tight or uncomfortable and now I can't even sleep in what used to be nice and loose. I just feel ugly" she said, her mood shifting again.

Alistair lifted her face up to his with gentle fingers under her chin and looked at her simply, all laughter gone.

"Lyssa, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and nothing can change that. Your body is changing for such an important reason, our baby, my love. And that just makes you even more beautiful to me" he said, his love for her welling up and threatening to overwhelm him.

He bent his head and kissed her until she was breathless and clinging to him for support.

"Now, something loose to sleep in, I know just the thing" he said and swept her up, deposited her gently on the bed then went to rummage in his closet. He came out with his own sleeping clothes, ones that he hadn't worn since they had been on the road during the Blight. She hadn't even known he had kept them.

"Try these?" he asked holding them out to her.

She smiled at him and went to pull them on. Both shirt and trousers fit perfectly across her pregnant belly but sleeves and trouser length were a serious problem so Alistair just rolled them up.

When he was done he stood back and couldn't help but fondly think she looked like a child herself, dressed in a grown-ups clothes.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Lyssa groused as she looked down at herself, trying to view past her stomach.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love" he said and was relieved when she had a pleased smile on her face.

She had said once, when on that long road, that she loved his soft sleeping clothes and had often stolen the shirt for herself. It reminded him of those days and the incredible gift of her love that she'd given him.

He suddenly felt very humble and lifted her gently, kissed her and held her to him with one arm while he pulled the covers back with the other, helping her get comfortable before tucking her in.

"Sleep Lyss" he said, stroking her hair back from her face "I'll come and wake you in a bit."

She smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes. He stayed, stroking her hair until she'd slipped into sleep then kissed her forehead and left their rooms.

He'd forgotten about the crowd outside and was inundated with questions. He swore to himself and held up a hand and assured them all was well and thanked them for their concern.

"Overtired" was all he would say and slowly they dispersed. He caught sight of Zevran lingering, keeping a surreptitious watch, further down the corridor and was pleased to see his friend. He waved him over and they walked back to Alistair's study and filled him in on what had happened.

Just as they were about to go into the outer office, a very familiar and breathy voice sang out gaily right behind them.

"So our handsome King is going to marry the beautiful woman we all love and have a baby! It is just like a story, no?"


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the delay in this chapter, things keep pulling me away from writing, darn them!

I know I say this every time but it bears repeating IMO! Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read, review or comment on the story, it is appreciated very much.

Thanks to Cadsuane (whose work is amazingly awesome!), I got brave enough to start writing and posting. I really didn't think it would be any good and I'm still not convinced it is, but I think everyone has their doubts about their own work ;) A big thanks to Jinx1983 as well for being so supportive!

Anyway, thanks (again) and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Alistair looked at Zev with a grin "I could have sworn I just heard the dulcet tones of a bard we used to know"

Zev grinned back and winked "I think you are hearing things my friend, I have heard it is a common side effect of stress, perhaps you are working too hard?"

They heard the stamp of a foot behind them and a cute noise of indignation. They both turned as one and smiled at the pretty Orlesian red-head.

"Oh you two, think you are so funny!" she said, trying hard to pout before launching herself at Alistair and hugging him fiercely. Zevran received the same treatment and she laughed breathlessly as he took the opportunity for a sneaky caress.

"Oh Zev, you have not changed one bit!" she giggled, wagging a finger at him.

Zevran shrugged charmingly "and would you want me to, my dear Leliana?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Leliana cocked her head on one side as if considering "hmm no, I don't think so, I think I like you just the way you are, after all" she teased.

"I am very relieved to hear you say that, does this mean I might.." he started but Leliana interrupted him with a laugh "Don't push your luck!"

"Ah well, you can't blame a poor lonely fellow, such as myself, for trying" he sighed dramatically.

Alistair just snorted and hugged Leliana again.

"It's wonderful to see you Leli, Lyssa will be thrilled. I was afraid the messenger wouldn't be able to find you in time" he said.

"He almost didn't!" she exclaimed "It just so happened I had completed my part in gathering and assigning the team to investigate the darkspawn as we agreed. I needed to have a break from Orzammar and come and see my loved ones. I was about three days from Denerim when she found me. A lucky coincidence, no? I can't tell you how happy I am, to not only be out of there for a while, but to be able to come and see my family. The icing on the cake so to speak, is to be here to see you and Lyssa married!"

Leliana's enthusiasm was as infectious as it had always been and Alistair was so happy she had arrived. Now he just had to get her to stop talking long enough so he could get a word in edgeways.

"So where can I find Lyssa? I can't wait to see her! Oh we can talk about dresses! Shoes! And she can't stop me this time, since it's for her own wedding!" she fairly bounced with glee.

Alistair just laughed fondly at the irrepressible woman "Actually I think she desperately needs your help in those areas. There was a slight accident with her meringue err wedding gown and you might just be the woman to save the day"

Leliana clapped her hands "It is settled then, I shall make sure our Lyssa feels quite the Princess!".

"She's just settled down for a nap, but she doesn't usually sleep for very long. I'm sure we can entertain you in the meantime" Alistair said and motioned them through into the reception room.

Darran jumped to his feet as he entered and before Alistair could open his mouth, his able secretary was on his way out of the door with an airy "Refreshments, on it!".

Alistair chuckled and opened the door into his study. His friends made themselves comfortable around the room and he sat at his desk and sighed at the tasks he still needed to complete today. He felt like forgetting about it all for the rest of the day but Darran would give him 'that' look. Avoiding 'that' look was something he tried to do at all costs, King or not. The man, while friendly and efficient, reminded him of Wynne at times.

As Leliana and Zevran happily sparred verbally, he looked at her speculatively. He picked up the agenda for the next Court session in two days, where Zevran and Teagan would be given their Appointments.

"Hey Leli, catch" he said and lightly tossed it over to her. She caught it, nonplussed and began reading, growing more animated as she did.

"Zevran! You are being put to work, about time I say!" she exclaimed and pointed to the notation.

Zevran looked over to Alistair, a hint of shadows in his eyes "Are you still sure about this, my friend?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, no getting out of it now, it's on the agenda. Do you know how much work I'd have to do to change it now? I'd have to write a new list and everything" Alistair replied with a quirk of his lips.

Leliana looked between the two of them curiously and shrugged.

"Aaanyway" she said with a look at Alistair that spoke volumes and he inwardly winced at the questioning he knew would be coming. She looked back at the parchment and exclaimed over Teagan's appointment.

"He is Eamon's brother, no? A fine man if I recall" she said.

Alistair agreed and then raises an eyebrow as Leliana tutted and frowned as she read.

"Alistair, this won't do! You have the Appointments just thrown in the middle of the other Court business like it was nothing. It should be at the end, perhaps with a little celebratory drink, no?" she said, her tone incredulous.

Alistair flushed and muttered something rude under his breath. Leliana just grinned and rose. She leant on the desk, plucked a quill from the pot, dipped for ink, and started rearranging things to her satisfaction. Once she was done she handed the parchment back to Alistair who just looked at it, bemused.

"You know it makes more sense, dear Alistair" she smiled "although it looks as if you will be writing out a new list after all."

Alistair just grinned evilly "No, dear Leliana, it looks like you will"

"Me?" she laughed "I do not think so" then on seeing Alistair still grinning "you are not serious!"

Alistair pulled together the blank parchment needed and moved from his chair, gesturing to it while giving a little bow to Leliana who looked flustered.

Zevran just chuckled "It looks like you are being put to work too, my dear bard, about time I say" he quoted her, then laughed outright at the glare he received.

Leliana huffed briefly then sat in the vacated chair and bent to her task "Well if I want something done right, I may as well do it myself" she said archly, and ignored the laughter that erupted at her comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out, real life loves coming to bite me on the bum! Chapter 13 should follow soooon, I promise!

A truly heartfelt thank you to everyone who reads, comments or reviews, you have no idea how much it is appreciated and that it makes my day is an understatement. I hope you continue to enjoy :)

Also have to say a huge thanks to Jinx1983 for setting me back on the straight and narrow!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Alistair sat back in his dining chair and sighed happily, his stomach full after a fine dinner. Tomorrow he would don his fine clothes, sit on his throne and be King, but for tonight he was content to be just Alistair. Taking a sip from his wine glass, he looked idly around the small intimate dining room at his 'family'.

Leliana's suggestion of a small dinner before the chaos of court ensued the next day was a brilliant one. She chatted easily with Teagan, Zev and Lyssa and his lips twitched to keep from grinning, that she and Lyssa had managed to tear themselves away from each other long enough to actually have dinner. He swore his ears still rang from the shrieks of joy as the pair caught sight of each other the day before. The two had then closeted themselves away and he'd barely seen them except for when Lyssa came to bed, tired but happy.

Lyssa had been so pleased to have Leliana here, and what a marvel she had been in helping the seamstresses design a new wedding dress, one that Lyssa was actually willing to wear. He also had a sneaky suspicion some girl talk had been involved in their discussions, as Leliana kept looking at him with such a speculative and amused expression, it made his ears burn.

He was broken out of his reverie as Lyssa leant into him and whispered in his ear.

"Have you seen how Leli and Teagan are getting on?" she breathed. Her breath was warm and tickled his ear, suddenly making his body think of other things, but he gamely tried to keep his mind on Lyssa.

He looked over to the two and noticed that Leliana had a rapt expression whenever Teagan was talking. The man was expressive with both body and voice when he spoke and he imagined that appealed to the bard. He'd been told Teagan wasn't too hard on the eyes either but that wasn't something Alistair felt he could really comment on. Zevran on the other hand...

He turned and raised an eyebrow at Lyssa and she grinned conspiratorily.

Zevran caught his eye and the elf rolled his to the ceiling in mock dismay which made Alistair chuckle.

Lyssa tried to stifle a yawn beside him but gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Time for bed, love?" he asked fondly.

"Mmmm" she replied "Just don't want to move right now."

Alistair just laughed and rose from his chair, pulled Lyssa's out enough that he could scoop her up and said good-night to the others. Lyssa waved a hand languidly in farewell, which made the others laugh and Alistair made for their rooms, carrying his precious burden easily.

"This is nice" Lyssa murmured and snuggled closer to Alistair "I think you should carry me everywhere from now on"

"You'd forget you had legs!" Alistair said in mock horror.

Lyssa giggled "Do you remember Oghren asking you what you did with my legs?"

Alistair snorted "Yup, and it still makes me blush, which you know very well, you minx."

Lyssa just giggled again.

The guard opened their door for them and Alistair went straight through to the bedroom and set Lyssa down on the bed. Before he could move away, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on to the bed with her.

"About those legs" she again breathed in his ear and he realised she knew exactly what effect it had on him.

"My lady, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked with an arch look.

"Mmmm maybe, is it working?" she grinned.

"You're not too tired" he said struggling with concern for Lyssa and his ever-present desire for her.

"Never too tired for you, Alistair" she replied huskily, undoing the laces of his plain shirt.

Helpless against her, he aided in removing his shirt, then captured and raised one of her hands to his mouth, kissing and nibbling at her finger tips until she giggled. While she explored the firm planes of his broad chest, he tugged her blouse out from the skirt she found most comfortable, and laughed as their hands got tangled when he went to pull it over her head. Lyssa gave in and let Alistair undress her slowly, gasping as he paused here and there to kiss revealed flesh. When she lay naked before him, he took a moment to gaze almost reverently down at the woman who had so completely captured his heart. He thought she looked more beautiful with each passing day, the changes in her body from the baby so evident, yet so appealing.

Lyssa blushed from the intensity of his look, marvelling that just a certain look in his eyes could make her heart pound and her body heat with desire.

He paused a moment frowning, stroking her stomach "Are you sure this won't hurt you or the baby?" he asked worriedly, and not for the first time.

Lyssa laughed and chided him "Alistair, you know what both Anders and Rosa have said, it won't hurt either of us and it's very very good for me."

Alistair grinned wolfishly and shed his remaining clothing "Well if it's that good for you, how can I deny you the pleasure?" he said, drawing out the last word sensually, until Lyssa squirmed.

Kissing her gently, then with increased passion as she responded, he led them into the dance both of them knew so well, yet could never seem to get enough of. With his hands and mouth, he set her senses and her body on fire until she was begging for release and he held her close as she shuddered and cried out his name. As her head lolled against him as she tried to catch her breath, he was tempted to leave it there, even as badly as he wanted to claim her body with his.

Lyssa put paid to that noble intention by stroking him in the places and the ways she knew he liked best, and he chuckled as she pressed her body against him urgently. When he couldn't take any more of her deft ministrations, he brought her back near to her peak and settled her on top of him, groaning as she took him eagerly within her body. He let her set the pace so she was comfortable but had to fight for control as he saw her writhing above him, her beautiful face flushed and wanton.

He twined his fingers through hers to give her some support and he could tell by the way she clutched at him that she was close once more and he finally gave in to his own body's urgent demands, increasing their pace. He felt that wonderful tensing of her body around his begin, and it pushed him into his own his release. As it gathered momentum and crashed over them, their voices cried out together, for each other.

Lyssa felt too languid to move and she missed being able to just sprawl over Alistair on her front. She gave a heartfelt sigh of thanks when he helped her move from him and turn her into a comfortable position on her side. As he fit himself to her back, feeling loved, safe and warm, she drifted off almost between one breath and the next, Alistair following her shortly after.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I say this every time, but I always think it bears repeating; Thank you so much to everyone that reads, comments or reviews Impossible Dreams. Really, it means so much to me. Knowing that people are enjoying it, is why I keep writing it (well that and the characters who keep knocking in my head until I get more done).

I have to give a shout out to the forum minxes who nearly sent this chapter completely awry... you know who you are and why ;) And I love you all dearly for it!

If anyone wants to laugh more than is healthy and end up snorting beverages out of their nose, come join us on Jinx1983's Ridiculously Awesome Authors Forum ;)

Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Lyssa was vaguely aware of Alistair moving around their bedroom but found it hard to drag herself out of the comfortable lull of sleep. She felt a kiss on her forehead and his soft voice telling her to sleep herself out, nothing exciting would happen in Court until much later.

Alistair watched as she drifted off again and smiled fondly. She didn't let herself get enough rest as it was, so he was damn well going to make sure she did, if he had any say over the matter.

He quietly finished getting dressed and solemnly looked at himself in the vanity mirror. He still couldn't get used to being dressed as the King, still felt like he was dressing up in someone else's clothes. A fine doublet and breeches, made in black velvet embroidered with gold, clung to him like a second skin showing his tall, broad shouldered frame to perfection. It embarrassed him slightly, made him feel like he was on display but he guessed he was in some respects. But only willingly for the one woman currently asleep in their bed.

He couldn't resist adjusting his hair just one more time, then watched Lyssa sleep until a discrete tap on the door had him responding with alacrity, grabbing his boots as he went. He opened it enough to slip out, closing it as quietly as he could.

He turned and greeted Darran, who was also dressed for court and his secretary looked him up and down and smiled in approval, until his eyebrows raised as he got to the King's feet clad only in socks. Alistair grinned and waggled the polished black leather boots in his hand and sat briefly to pull them on.

Once they were in the corridor and could risk speaking again Darran spoke out the corner of his mouth "Thank the Maker, I thought for a moment the rumours of you needing help putting your boots on the right feet were true" he quipped.

Alistair just casually nudged him into the wall as they walked, and Darran yelped at the collision and hurried after the King again.

"Ok, I might have deserved that" he said, smoothing his tunic down, trying to regain an air of dignity.

"You think?" Alistair asked with a grin, and heard the trailing guard snicker.

They quickly arrived at the Throne Room ante-chamber where Eamon, Teagan and Zevran were waiting. It never ceased to surprise Alistair how Zevran could look natural and at home whether he was dressed in his leather armour, armed to the teeth or as he was now, in fine clothes. He suspected, actually he knew, the former Crow was armed, even though there was no visible evidence.

Teagan looked handsome and eager, greeting Alistair with a broad grin. With Eamon standing beside his younger brother, Alistair couldn't help but notice the difference in visible age, even though only seven years separated them. He wondered if Eamon's poisoning and subsequent coma had aged the man prematurely. If that was so, then he felt even more that he had taken the right course of action to let Eamon retire.

Alistair gripped each of their arms in turn and slapped them on the back. He turned and schooled his features into seriousness, his 'King face' as Lyssa had nicknamed it. He picked up his Crown from where it lay in its intricately carved case and put it on. He hated the weight of the thing, but it did serve to remind him of the duty he had accepted. He wished he could wear the lighter, less ornate circlet he had for less formal gatherings, but for Court days the full Crown was required.

Darran asked if he wanted his robes but he already felt too warm and declined.

Setting his shoulders, he stood before the main door into the Throne Room and took a deep breath. Nodding to the guards to open the doors, he strode in, purposefully and determinedly. The assembled nobles and common folk quickly rose to their feet as a fanfare rang out, signalling his entrance. As he walked past, they bowed and curtseyed and Alistair smiled genially while cringing inwardly at the pomp. It was something he was getting used to. He would never enjoy it, but he was getting used to it. He caught sight of Leliana near the front and stopped to speak to her, asking her if she would go and see if Lyssa was awake in a little while, to help her dress.

Leliana was more than happy to and Alistair gave her a private grin as he saw the glee appear in her eyes as she thought of what she could get Lyssa to wear.

Smiling genially again, he closed the distance to the dais and his Throne. As he seated himself, guards arranging themselves at a discreet distance, the assembled throng also sat.

Darran sat off to the King's left side, at an old, beautiful desk, set up with writing instruments. He would take official notes of Court and register any proclamations the King made. His assistant, an astute younger scribe beside him would take general notes, including her impressions of the petitioner in case Alistair needed to think further on a matter.

Eamon took up his customary position to Alistair's right, bowed to Alistair and then the assembled Nobles. He smiled at his King and they both shared a solemn look, knowing this would be Eamon's last duty as Chancellor. Alistair nodded, silently asking Eamon to proceed.

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentle-folk of Ferelden, this Royal Court is now in session and the King will hear your petitions. Please come forward as your name is called" Eamon announced.

And they were off.

Alistair listened seriously to each and every person whether he thought they had merit or not and would sometimes give a ruling without consulting anyone. Other times he accepted that his knowledge of the subject was murky at best, and would call for an adviser or expert in the field for an opinion, and Darran would make a note for Alistair to do further reading on the topic.

This was something the Landsmeet had come to respect him for, that he didn't pretend to know everything and knew he had gaps in his education. His rulings were known to be fair and just but wasn't above censuring someone if he believed the fault of a problem to lie with the petitioner.

With a lot of the discussions and requests between and from Nobles taking place during the Landsmeet, it was generally the common populace that had requested their petition be heard during at this time. Nothing very difficult for Alistair, mostly matters than had come up before such as land disputes, crop thefts, requests for aid in rebuilding from the most blight ravaged areas.

He'd set aside a fund to help in the rebuilding, but always wished to see either for himself or by someone trusted, how grave the matter was and if better management by the local lord or mayor is what was needed. He never hesitated to help though, when it was truly needed.

By the time Eamon called for Lunch, Alistair was ready for a break. He hadn't seen Lyssa yet and wondered if she was still sleeping. He couldn't see Leliana anywhere so she must have slipped out earlier when he was distracted. A vague disquiet settled in his gut even though he had no reason for it but he couldnt ignore it where Lyssa was concerned.

He rose and left the room as fast as he could without giving offense to those who wanted to shake his hand or say a few words, and finally stepped into the Ante-chamber. He tossed the crown at Darran who caught it, startled, and before the secretary could open his mouth to speak, the King was out of the door. His guards swore and bolted out of the door after Alistair.

The feeling was getting stronger as he neared their rooms and he suddenly felt the familiar flare of Lyssa's magic across his skin followed by a huge crash. He heard a scream of warning by Leliana and the pulse of an Holy Smite detonating. What the hell was a Templar doing in there, he thought as he sprinted the last short distance.

The door was locked but he simply put his solid shoulder to it and it burst open.

It felt like ages as he took in the scene but he knew it was his battle senses making it seem so. Leliana was lying crumpled, as if she'd been flung against the far wall while Lyssa was struggling to get into an upright position, one arm curled round her stomach protectively. Standing against the wall to his left was a Templar, his breastplate severely dented from the spell Lyssa must have flung at him.

His helm was off and Alistair recognised him from the Circle... Cullen he thought his name was. The man had been tortured by Uldred and his abominations when they had tried to take over the Circle of Magi and Alistair, Lyssa, Wynne and Leliana had battled their way through the tower and the Fade to save everyone they could. What in the Maker's Name was the man doing here, now?

Cullen's eyes were wild and disturbed, and Alistair decided to ask questions later. In one swift move, he punched the templar hard enough to fell a bronto, watching in satisfaction as he slid down the wall to the floor, out cold.

He immediately went to Lyssa who was crying helplessly and picked her up. He kicked open the bedroom door and took her through to the bed where he put her down gently, trying to see if she was hurt. She was very pale and trembling, as she gasped for air through her sobs.

He went back to the sitting room and yelled at the first guard he saw to get Anders. Teagan was helping a groggy Leliana to the settee, a cut on her forehead bleeding profusely. He gave further instructions for Cullen to be taken to a secure room and not to be harmed or left alone at any time, he would deal with him later.

He grabbed some bandages and gave a piercing whistle at Teagan who looked up and caught them as they came flying at him. With a nod he reassured Alistair enough to return to Lyssa.

She was still sitting where he'd left her, her shaking becoming more prominent and he was concerned at how cold she was. He gathered her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, relieved when she clung to him.

Anders and Zevran came charging in, skidding to a stop as they saw the state Lyssa was in.

"Maker's breath, what has happened?" Zevran demanded, turning his head to see Leliana's state too.

"A visit from a Templar" Alistair said grimly, resisting Anders' efforts to try to get him to release Lyssa so the healer could examine her.

"Your Majesty, it will be much easier to see to her if you release your death grip" he said, his usual airy smile and manner replaced by a serious expression.

Zevran crossed over to the bed and encouraged Alistair's arms apart enough so Anders could slip Lyssa out. She cried out and reached out for Alistair again but Anders spoke to her soothingly and she was familiar and trusting enough with him to comply.

Zevran tried to get Alistair to leave the room so Anders could examine her in peace without the large intimidating King looming over him but the best he could do was get him to the door from where he could still see her.

"I shouldn't have left her" Alistair said, trembling himself.

"You had your duty to do, my friend" Zevran replied, his arm applying comforting pressure on Alistair's back.

"I have a duty to Lyssa too Zev, what if.. what if he hurt her, hurt the baby?" he growled angrily.

Zevran made soothing noises "We all have a duty to each other, I will find out how such a thing happened, and make it so it cannot happen again" he said calmly. Inwardly he was seething, he felt as if he had failed his friends but if he was honest, they had all become complacent, assuming nothing bad would happen before Zevran was given the means and authority to make the changes he saw necessary. More fool they.

"Either in or out gentlemen but close the door or half of the royal guard will see their Princess-Consort to be in all her glory" Anders said from the bed.

Zevran rolled his eyes, hugged Alistair and went out, closing the door behind him. Alistair went to help Anders undress Lyssa. He could see her clothing had been torn slightly and it made him clench his jaw. He had definitely better not see the bastard before he knew all of the facts and had calmed down. Right now what he wanted to do to him was most definitely not Kingly.

Anders checked Lyssa over completely, gently getting her to move as he needed her to. She had some bruising to her wrists and back, which made Alistair see red, and he had to turn away when the healer explained he needed to examine her internally to make sure there was no risk of early labour due to the shock and fall.

After that was completed, he held his hands above her and moved them in several different directions before he was satisfied and cast a healing spell to help with the worst of the bruising.

"Your Majesty" he began and Alistair interrupted with a grimace "Alistair, please. You've just seen a view of my betrothed that few men have, so formality seems to be a bit redundant"

Anders coughed back a laugh and continued "Alistair, there were no major injuries and other than the bruising to her wrists, back and being drained of power, she is fine physically and comfortable now. The baby is perfectly happy and if she rests the next couple of days, there should be no risk of labour starting. She is in a bit of shock and I will give her something to help with that and she should sleep for a while."

Alistair breathed in a shuddering sigh and let it out abruptly.

"She's going to be fine" Anders reassured him.

"Thank you. Really. I know you didn't have to stay when you came back from The Vigil with her but I'm glad you did." Alistair said with heartfelt emotion. "I think Leliana might need you now, she took quite a blow to the head" he said quietly.

Anders nodded, said he would be back with a potion for Lyssa, and excused himself.

Alistair found Lyssa's sleeping clothes and helped her into them, then lay with her, holding her tightly. He patiently waited for her trembling to still so she would be able to talk to him, to tell him what had happened and what the hell Cullen had been doing here.

He would wait all afternoon if he had to, Court be damned.


	14. Chapter 14

A huge apology for the delay in getting this chapter out. Had a bit of a block and then RL got in the way. Hope this chapter makes up for it :) A HUGE thankyou to everyone who reviews, added to alerts, or favourited me or the story. You truly have no idea how humble, grateful and good it makes me feel.

I have to say another thank you to Asha'man X for raising the question of Lyssa's magic and also to Jinx1983 for all her support and advice.

Last but not least, a shout out to my fellow Cheeky Monkeys, you are all wonderful!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Alistair helped Anders persuade Lyssa to drink a potion that would calm her down and help her sleep. He lay with her, stroking her hair until her breathing and heart had slowed from their frantic pace. His mind turned back to that night in the Tower when they had come across Cullen, and he remembered what the tortured man had said to her. Lyssa hadn't wanted to talk about it, so he had let the matter drop until she was ready and then other things had demanded their attention. He wished now he had pressed the issue.

"Alistair?" Lyssa whispered, tearing him from his thoughts.

"I'm here Lyss" he said, kissing her forehead. She sighed and shifted closer.

"Thank you" she said simply. Alistair couldn't speak for a moment, both tears and anger welling up.

"No need to thank me, love" he said thickly.

"You are always here when I need you, so I do" she said.

"Eventually maybe, I never seem to be there at the right moment, or in time to spare you from pain" he said bitterly.

Lyssa shifted her head to look up into Alistair's eyes.

"You don't really believe that do you?" she asked, worriedly.

"I don't know, I think about what you went through at Amaranthine, then when you came back here and now this. I want to protect you Lyss, I just don't seem to be doing a very good job of it".

Lyssa snorted and tapped Alistair on the nose in admonishment.

"All through the Blight you were right there by my side, you faced not only the Archdemon but Morrigan as well.. for me. I knew you would take that final blow and I could not lose you. You don't protect me? I'm still alive, here, with you. I think that speaks well enough for itself don't you?" she said vehemently.

Alistair blinked and blushed slightly as he smiled for her, feeling a bit of an idiot. Enough self-recrimination he decided. If Lyssa didn't find him lacking then who was he to. He picked up her hand and kissed her palm, flattening it against his cheek.

"I love you so much Lyssa" he whispered.

Lyssa gave him a smile full of emotion "I love you too" she said simply.

"Do you feel up to talking about what happened?" he asked gently. She sighed, and her smile faded, eyes turning sad and nodded.

"What was he doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for me, trying to 'save' me" she said.

"Save you? From what?" Alistair asked, startled.

"From me, from you. He kept shifting between different realities, at first he thought you were holding me prisoner here, forcing me to bear your child, then he said I had become your whore and was parading myself around Denerim. The last thing he said was that I was an abomination and was carrying the Archdemon's child which is when he grabbed me. He is so broken from what happened to him at the tower Alistair, I should have seen it then" she broke off, tears filling her eyes again.

Alistair moved her so she was tightly against him, hating to ask the next question.

"Lyss, at the tower, when we found Cullen. The things he said... were they true?".

She buried her head in his chest and shuddered.

"Some of it" she whispered. He felt a pang of pain and shoved it aside ruthlessly, now was not the time for that.

"How much?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Yes Alistair, he was my first" she said sadly, knowing what it was he ultimately wanted to know. She couldn't blame him, she would be the same if the situation had been reversed.

"Ah" he said lamely.

"I imagine being in the tower is a lot like being in the chantry" she said, starting to explain and he listened. "Although I imagine you have fewer people watching you, waiting for you to step out of line, possibly become an abomination and have to be killed" she said acerbicly.

"Cullen was... the Templar who oversaw my Harrowing. That stood over my body ready to kill me if I took too long in the Fade or came back... wrong. Before that, we'd become close friends, both lonely, both wanting what little comfort that could be found, but nothing happened until after my Harrowing. He.. broke his vows for me, then the mess with Jowan happened and I was conscripted by Duncan. It's my fault Alistair. If I hadn't let him break his vows, he might have been able to withstand the torture, but I'd already placed doubt and guilt in his mind by my actions, and the demons would have been able to sense and use that against him." she broke off, crying hard and Alistair just held her close.

"Love, it wasn't your fault" he said, suddenly feeling overwhelming pity for the broken Templar.

"How can it not be?" she demanded angrily. "I knew how he felt about me, maybe even a little obsessed with me when I look back on it now, and I.. didn't feel the same. I cared about him but love? I never even knew what that was until I met you. I just didn't want to feel alone anymore."

"There is nothing wrong with that Lyssa, did you lead him on, promise your undying love and I don't know, have his templar babies?" Alistair said, frantically trying to think of a way to pull Lyssa out of this downward spiral.

"No" she said finally after a pause, "but I should have known"

"You were barely an adult Lyssa, give yourself a break. You didn't promise him anything, you didn't intend to hurt him. Wanting or needing comfort isn't wrong. Maker knows we've needed that one way or another ever since we've known each other. There is no way you could have foreseen this, and if you want to argue that and still blame yourself, go ahead but I shall sing until you see it my way" he said, opened his mouth and launched into a very off-key bawdy song which had Lyssa blushing within seconds and she put her hand over Alistair's mouth, trying to stop the racket. He paused and raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she nodded reluctantly.

"Thank the Maker, Oghren passed out before he could teach me the rest" he said in relief, making her giggle.

Her expression turned serious again.

"What will you do with Cullen?" she asked.

Alistair sighed and put his free arm behind his head.

"I honestly don't know what to do. He attacked you, in front of a witness and..." he broke off and looked down at Lyssa.

"That reminds me, why was he still standing? I felt your spell go off, I know your strength, you could have put him through the wall"

Lyssa looked a bit shamefaced "I panicked. When he grabbed me, trying to make me come with him, all I could think about was getting him away from me. He was my friend once and I didn't want to kill him. Plus the only spell I could think of was Stonefist." She paused, reflected for a moment and frowned as she continued "I think the effects pregnancy has on the mind and emotions is affecting my magic as well, it's definitely not as potent as it normally is. I've been reluctant to use it non-essentially because of the baby, so hadn't noticed."

"I guess that's when he drained you?" Alistair asked, making a mental note to talk to Anders about the lessening magic due to pregnancy theory.

"I.. think so, things got a bit hazy after I cast. He hit the wall and Leliana screamed as she went for him. Did you know she carries a dagger in her...umm nevermind" she said cutting that thought off abruptly.

Alistair manfully tried not to think about that but failed. He saw Lyssa with a sly smile and he realised she was trying to distract him.

"Minx!" he growled fondly and kissed her.

He could feel her body relaxing against his as the potion started to make her sleepy. He got her comfortable and arranged himself against her, stroking her hair until she had finally drifted off, the tension on her face smoothing out into peace.

Gently, he disengaged himself and got off the bed, going through to the sitting room. He closed the bedroom door behind him and motioned for a guard to take up a post by the door.

He went over to Leliana who was waiting on the couch with Teagan beside her. His arm was resting protectively on top of the cushion behind her head and Alistair wondered if the man even knew he was doing it.

He knelt before the beautiful bard and tugged her forwards into a hug, whispering his thanks fiercely in her ear.

"Oh Alistair, please don't, I love her too" she protested weakly but she hugged him back just as hard.

"Are you all right now?" Alistair finally said as he drew back and looked for the cut that had been on her forehead. Anders had done a good job in healing her and it had closed nicely. The mark that remained would be gone within a week.

"I'm fine, honestly, don't worry about me" she said slightly exasperated, including Teagan in that statement. "How is Lyssa?"

"She will be fine, just will need a few days of rest because of the baby. She's asleep right now" he said and Leliana looked into his eyes and could see no dissembling so she relaxed.

"I will go and sit with her while you... do what you need to do" she said. Pausing before she opened the door she looked very seriously at Alistair. "We've become complacent Alistair, my guard was down and I am sorry. It will not happen again" and she vanished through the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Alistair took the vacated spot beside Teagan and scrubbed at his face with both hands. Teagan gripped his shoulder and Alistair took comfort and strength from it gratefully.

He shook himself mentally and forced himself to focus on what needed to be done next.

"Right, I think we need to get back to Court, get you and Zevran appointed. I need him to start evaluating our weaknesses and rectifying them. I.. can't let something like this happen again. After that I will need you to come with me to talk to Cullen before I decide what to do with him." Alistair said hauling himself to his feet.

"I can be with you when you talk to him, or I can talk to him alone if you want, Alistair. I don't think it will be very easy on you and I would hate for you to do something you will regret" Teagan said seriously.

Alistair gave him a wry grin "I think half the problem is I actually don't know whether to kill him or pity him. I suppose the end result will depend on if he truly came here with the intention of hurting Lyssa or myself. I don't even know why he was in Denerim in the first place, the Tower doesn't exactly let their Templars out for a jaunt to the City... See the sights! Attack your first love!" he cried sarcastically.

The main door opened and Zevran backed in, supporting the feet of a limp and unconcious form in a palace guard uniform. Alistair recognised the guard that had been on duty when he'd left the apartments and he swore at himself as he hadn't even spared the man a thought.

He helped Zevran and the other guard lay their burden on the couch that Teagan had hurriedly vacated.

"We found him in a storage closet just down the hall" Zevran said. "He's been bashed on the head pretty hard, Anders is coming back"

Alistair looked down at the unconcious guard pensively"What is his name?" he said directing the question at his fellow guard.

The guard blinked as if startled, "Gustov, Sire" he said in surprise.

Alistair repeated the name back to himself "and yours ser?"

"Uthric, Sire" the man replied nervously.

"Well met, Uthric" Alistair told him seriously, clapping him on the shoulder. "would you stay with your fellow here, until Anders arrives?"

"Of course" he affirmed.

"Good man, thank you" Alistair said, then turned to the guard who had taken up post by the bedroom door.

The man coughed uncomfortably and muttered "Ronan, Your Majesty", turning slightly red when Alistair smiled at him.

Finaly he turned to Teagan and Zevran "Shall we get this over with?" he asked and both men agreed. Zevran led the way from the room with a difference in his stance and Alistair knew he was on alert.

Two more guards attached themselves to the little party and were as suprised as their colleagues when their King politely asked their names. Alistair committed them to memory along with the others. He was ashamed he had never asked before. These men, that might risk their lives for his. Gustov had already been injured in his service and he just hoped the man would recover.

They reached the ante-chamber again and this time, quickly filled Darran and Eamon in on what had occurred, as he put his crown on again. Darran was visibly shocked and Eamon agreed that getting Teagan officially appointed was the highest priority. He added Zevran almost as an afterthought and Alistair gave him a long look. Eamon had the grace to look ashamed and looked apologetically at Zevran who just shrugged it off in his usual charming manner.

Entering as a group, the crowd that had been milling around anxiously, quickly returned to their seats.

Alistair stood on the dais in front of his throne and cleared his throat, silencing the room quickly.

"I apologise for keeping you all waiting, there was an emergency I had to deal with, but all is now well. Unfortunately, I am going to have to call a close to this court session after two final pieces of business. If you have yet to be heard, please see Darran and he will record your petition and I will give it my full attention as soon as I can" he spoke easily and confidently, no matter what he felt inside and while there was some disappointment on faces here and there around the room, mostly curiosity at what emergency could have occurred. Alistair supposed it would get around soon enough but he wasn't about to encourage it along.

Taking a deep breath he spoke again "On to the final matters for today. Eamon Guerrin, it is your wish to retire from the position of Chancellor to the Crown of Ferelden, is this so?" he asked. Eamon stepped up to the bottom step and bowed before Alistair.

"It is, your Majesty" he confirmed, pride shining in his eyes. Alistair looked back fondly. Though the man could be exasperating, he had gone above and beyond mere duty, when Alistair had needed him most towards the end of the Blight.

"Then I hereby release you from all duties pertaining to the position of Chancellor, and bestow upon you a pension for your retirement, as grateful thanks for your services to Ferelden and her King."

He placed his hand on his heart and gave a half bow to Eamon who smiled at his King before stepping back and leaving the Throne Room. Alisair swallowed a lump in his throat, surprised at how affected he felt now it had happened.

"Teagan Guerrin, would you approach the Throne" he said and Teagan repeated his brother's actions and bowed low before Alistair.

"Teagan Guerrin, would you honour Ferelden by becoming her Chancellor, to serve her King to the best of your ability and swear to uphold her laws, witnessed by the assembled citizens and in the eyes of the Maker" he intoned.

Teagan dropped to one knee and said in a strong, proud voice "I do so swear, on my honour" he responded.

Alistair grinned in relief "Rise then Teagan Guerrin, Chancellor of Ferelden" He gripped Teagan's arm tightly and released him to go and stand to Alistair's right.

"Zevran Arainai, please approach the throne" he said.

Zevran lithely moved to the stairs and looked up at Alistair, his elven eyes unfathomable.

"In front of these here witnesses, the Chancellor of Ferelden and her King, do you renounce all ties with former nations and swear your allegiance to Ferelden alone, to become a citizen of the realm with the same rights and privileges, as to one born here."

Zevran put his hand over his heart and he said solemnly"In front of all present witnesses, I renounce all ties to Antiva and any other nation that would have claim on me. I am a servant of Ferelden and her King, this I swear". His eyes had begun to shimmer and he stood there proudly, every word deeply meant.

"Then it is my pleasure to declare before the court, that you are now a citizen of Ferelden, welcome Zevran Arainai of Ferelden" he finished.

Zevran bowed deeply to his friend and King.

"It is my final decree of the day that I hereby appoint Zevran Arainai to the position of Commander of the Royal Guard and Adviser to the Crown on matters of national security" he said, looking around sternly at some of the shocked faces in the room.

"Will you accept this position, swear to do your duty to the Crown with honour and keep us safe" Alistair said seriously.

Zevran was silent for a few moments and Alistair was starting to get a little worried when Zevran suddenly gave his infamous grin and with a gleam in his eye, dropped gracefully to one knee.

"My King, I swear I will keep you, your family and Ferelden safe, with my life and no less" he said with dedication and Alistair had no doubt that Zevran would give his life if needs be. As Alistair himself would.

He hauled Zevran to his feet and embraced his friend tightly.

He nodded at Teagan who stepped forward and announced the Court session was no finished and as instructed before, to see Darran who would take note of their petition.

Alistair and Zevran waited for Teagan in the ante-chamber and as the three of them stood there, Alistair felt a sense of completeness he had never felt before. Lyssa, Teagan, Zevran, Leliana. His family.

As much as he wished he could celebrate with everyone, he knew he had one more thing he had to do. Zevran and Teagan looked at him expectantly and he nodded to them gravely.

"It's time. Let's go and talk to Cullen"


	15. Chapter 15

So apparently my chapters are like buses... none for ages then two come along at once ;) After struggling with Chapter 14 it was a relief to have 15 pop into my head and demand me to go, go, go.

This chapter deals with some necessary darker issues that have been building up, but I hope I've balanced it out enough that it isn't all doom and gloom.

HUGE thanks to Jinx1983 for being the wonderful person she is, and always happy for me to bounce an idea off her or yell for help. Also huge hugs and thanks to all the people that take the time to read, review, add to story watch etc - you really rock and make my day. SHOUT OUT to the zaniest cheeky monkeys ever!

Anyway enough wittering, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Zevran insisted on leading the way to the room Cullen had been secured in. A messenger had been swiftly sent to request the presence of Knight-Commander Tavish of the Denerim Chantry.

Anders met them outside the door, looking weary. Alistair knew the warden mage had expended a lot of energy dealing with Lyssa and Leliana, who knew what else he'd had to do to deal with Cullen.

"Are you all right Anders?" he asked concerned.

Anders rubbed his face and nodded "You know me, Your Majesty, I can keep going all night" he said with a tired grin.

Alistair raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly he realised Anders had neatly broken the hard knot of tension that had been tangled in his chest. He shook his head, wondering how in the Maker's name he had gotten so lucky, to have people like this around him.

He nodded towards the door "How is he?"

Anders sighed and his gaze was troubled as he looked at the door. "Honestly? He's a mess. I've never seen someone's mind so broken. Fractured might be a better way of putting it. Physically he's malnourished and exhausted, I don't think he has slept in quite a while. Maker only knows when he last had lyrium, although there are old and multiple bruises around his mouth suggesting he had been forcibly given something, could be lyrium maybe even food or water. To say he didn't react very well to my presence would be an understatement. Peter here had to hold him down so I could examine him".

Alistair voiced his thanks to the guard, who managed to look both embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" he asked Anders quietly.

"I wish I could say yes but healing magic only deals with the physical, not of the mind. There are potions but they are temporary at best and well, the side effects can be horrible. Over a short time they would cease to work."

Alistair felt a pang of sorrow for the broken Templar. Asking to be informed when the Knight Commander had arrived he straightened his shoulders and steeling himself against his emotions, he nodded for Zevran to open the door.

"Anders you'd better wait out here if seeing a mage will set him off again, but please stay close by in case you are needed".

"Of course" came the reply and Anders slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

He walked inside the room, Cullen was pacing the room like a caged animal, being watched by another guard. Teagan and Zevran had entered and stood close to the wall. Close enough to be in reach but not enough to get in the way.

On seeing the King, Cullen froze, his manner agitated and angry. "YOU!" he roared, clenching his fists "LET HER GO, King or no, you have no right to keep her locked here, forcing yourself on her until she's filled with your spawn" he spat. "Let her go and I'll take her away with me, I'll raise the baby as my own, it should have been mine anyhow".

Alistair kept a tight leash on his rising temper and spoke as calmly as he could "Cullen, why did you come here?"

Cullen's expression turned confused and he looked around at his surroundings uncertainly.

"I... I don't know" he stammered. He turned away and began pacing again, muttering to himself. He suddenly rushed at Alistair and before anyone could react he had grasped the front of Alistair's doublet, his face suddenly tortured. It was his eyes that Alistair found most disturbing, they were wild and utterly insane.

"She's an abomination Sire, one of those that gets in your mind with their fingers and make you dance until you can't dance anymore. You can't see it because she's too clever but I know, I KNOW!. She is supposed to have killed the Archdemon but she opened herself up to him instead and now the THING, the archdemon's spawn she carries will destroy us all. For the love of Andraste and the Maker, you have to let me kill her, kill them both" he begged, almost sobbing.

Alistair gently pried Cullen's clutching fingers from his clothing and Zevran steered him away. The loss of contact seemed to cause the Templar to forget what he was saying and he returned to pacing and whispering to himself.

Alistair caught Zevran's eye and they shared a long disturbed look. Alistair turned to leave the room and Cullen started to speak again.

"She's making a laughing stock out of you, Your Majesty" he spat savagely. "She'll whore herself out to anyone, to get them on her side, make them fall in love with her then cast them aside when she has what she needs. She'll do it to you too, she's already doing it, parading around Denerim shamelessly with her full belly. How can you be sure it's yours? She'll spread her legs for any son of a whore who..." he broke off and started laughing, an odd eerie high laugh, as Alistair's control snapped and would have gone for him if Zevran and Teagan hadn't been watching closely and grabbed him. Zevran turned his friend's face to his own.

"My King, no! It is not real, it is not real" he said over and over until Alistair could think rationally again.

He let Zevran pull him from the room as Cullen's insane laughter howled behind them.

As the door closed, there was silence from the room once more. Alistair punched the stone wall beside it, startling everyone present. Again and again until he felt and heard the bones in his hand break.

Anders had jumped up, swearing but Alistair waved him off, closing his eyes. The pain cleared his head and his anger started to fade. When he was back in control of himself again he opened his eyes and looked straight into Zevran's. The elf's face was a mix of pity, anger and grief. He knew it echoed his own.

Finally letting Anders see to his hand, he stoically accepted the imprecations that were being levelled at him. He just knew it was better that it was his own pain that satiated his rage, than unleash himself on that poor man inside the room, so lost inside his head.

He winced as Anders cast his healing spell and felt the bones grate back together.

"Do not abuse that hand again for at least three days or the healing won't hold and damage may be permanent. What were you thinking?" Anders started on him. Teagan put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head and it dawned on the mage that none of the three men were in a good way.

"Those potions you mentioned. Would one of them calm him down enough to be rational?" Alistair asked.

"For a brief time yes, I can't say how long though. And the side effects... well it could make things worse in the long run"

Alistair thought for a moment about what he was doing and why, then said quietly"I'm not sure he has a long run".

Anders looked at him in concern and went to open his mouth but then nodded slowly as he saw that Alistair knew what he was asking.

"I'll be back shortly" he said, bowing slightly before hurrying off to his room.

Alistair sighed and leaned his back against the wall, resting his head back against it, closing his eyes.

His primary concern was Lyssa and he tried to keep her in mind as he worked through his options, but he had a duty to protect everyone else too, so in the end the question would be simple; was Cullen a danger to anyone else.

He opened his eyes as he heard armoured footsteps approaching and Knight Commander Tavish was escorted to him.

"You sent for me, Your Majesty?" The man asked politely.

"Thank you for coming, there's been a problem with one of the Templars from the tower. He managed to get inside and attack Warden Commander Lyssa". He stopped as Tavish swore.

"We've been looking for him, Andraste's ass, you'd think we could keep track of one crazy Templar".

Alistair raised his eyebrows "You knew he was here? In Denerim?"

"Yes Sire, he was sent to me from the tower, after his manner with the mages was getting out of hand and he could no longer be trusted with them".

"Well that explains why he was in Denerim then, but why is he allowed out unescorted when he's in this state?" Alistair asked.

"What state? Oh I know he can be a bit odd sometimes but as long as he's not around mages, he seems all right, even seemed to be improving being out on Guard duty by the Chantry".

Alistair looked at the man in disbelief "A bit odd doesn't quite cover it. The man has completely lost the plot, but why now if he wasn't..." he groaned suddenly.

"He must have seen Lyssa when she went on one of her walks. I know she went to the market square because she brought me back a.. heh.. trinket, that must have triggered it. Seeing her again." he said emphatically.

"Triggered what Sire?" Tavish asked, almost plaintively, as if this was a huge waste of his time.

Alistair bit back on his thinly restrained temper "Oh I don't know, the delusions, the confusion, the obvious signs that the man is completely out of his gourd?"

"I don't know what you are referring to Sire" Tavish replied uncomfortable in the face of Alistair's sarcasm.

"He came here and ATTACKED the Warden Commander, Tavish, or weren't you listening?" he snapped.

"Then why have I been summoned? Surely the Hero of Ferelden would have been able to dispose of him in short order" the infuriating man said.

Zevran stepped in between them.

"The Warden Commander is a mage, no? Your fellow there is a Templar. Do you really wish it to be spelled out for you?"

Tavish frowned down at Zevran.

"And just who in the Maker's name are you, elf?" he sneered.

"Commander of the Royal guard at your service" Zevran said with a mocking little bow. Tavish paled slightly and more so when he caught the King's expression.

"My apologies Sire, Ser" he said stiffly, including them both.

"I'll take Cullen with me now and see to it that he is punished suitably" Tavish said, gesturing to the guard to open the door but Alistair blocked him with an arm.

"I'm not finished yet. My healer is preparing a potion that will hopefully calm him enough to talk to him. The outcome of his fate will be decided after"

"But Your Majesty, he's a Templar" Tavish complained.

"He attacked the Warden Commander, I can't let that slide, nor am I certain he is capable of understanding his actions".

Tavish waved his hand dismissively"he attacked a mage, as I said at the tower..."

"He attacked MY BETROTHED" Alistair roared, the fragile bonds on his temper snapping again.

Tavish stood there shocked with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"So you see my good fellow, the situation is not at all as simple as you might like" Zevran said quietly, while Alistair turned away, struggling to get himself under control.. again.

Anders arrived back with a potion bottle in hand and took in the scene. Grimacing when he saw Knight Commander Tavish, he nearly went into reverse and rapidly disappeared again, before reminding himself he was no longer bound to the Circle nor the Chantry Templars.

"You? Really?" Tavish said, trying to recover some dignity.

Anders gave a self deprecating shrug "Oh you know me, I'm always popping up to cause trouble".

Tavish just grunted.

"Aaaanyway" Anders drew out, turning away from the Templar back to Alistair, Zevran and Teagan. "I have the potion, it's as strong as I can make it, but as I said I can't say how long he will remain lucid. It should take effect quite rapidly, so be ready" he said, handing the bottle over to Alistair.

Zevran put his hand over Alistair's for a moment "My King, I think I understand what you are hoping to achieve here, but ask yourself this, is it truly worth it?" he asked quietly.

Alistair sighed and looked down at the small bottle filled with a murky brown liquid.

"I can't make a decision based on what we've seen Zev, I need to know what's underneath, if there is anything of the man left. Not only for Lyssa, because if he has to die then I need to know I can face her, knowing I did everything I could. If he lives and hurts someone else, then that is on me too. I need to know" he said.

Zevran just nodded and removed his hand, "It is as I thought, I just wanted to be sure you knew so yourself "

Alistair gripped his friend's shoulder for a moment then wearily turned back to Cullen's room. He asked Teagan to wait out in the corridor, not wanting it to get too crowded in there. Teagan wasn't happy but agreed.

Alistair handed the potion back to Anders to administer, knowing his strong form would be essential if they had to restrain Cullen. He opened the door, letting Zevran enter then he followed closely behind with Anders. They would have closed the door but Knight Commander Tavish inserted himself into the room. Alistair glared at him but merely warned him to stay by the door.

Cullen was seated on the bed, his head hanging, his breathing laboured and erratic. He slowly looked up and when he saw the men, his demeanor changed to panic. He scrambled up and launched himself at them, trying to get past to the door. Zevran grabbed one flailing arm, as Alistair grabbed the other and he spoke to Cullen quietly, trying to persuade him to drink the potion.

"NOOO! Maker help me" Cullen screamed, wrestling to get free. Alistair tightened his hold, trying not to hurt the man but he wasn't leaving much choice.

"Poison!, you are all trying to poison me, because of what I know!" he continued screaming.

Alistairs gut twisted in pity and was about to let go when Zevran shouted for Alistair to get both his arms under the man's shoulders. As Alistair complied, the elf put his hand around the back of the Templar's neck and did something that caused Cullen to sag momentarily and Zevran tipped the man's head back. Taking quick advantage, Anders stepped in, held Cullen's nose shut while he poured the potion into his mouth then shut and keept his mouth sealed after it had gone in. Cullen started weakly struggling again but with the King restraining him and being unable to breathe, he swallowed, gagging. They let him go and he scrambled back to the bed, huddling into a ball as far away from them as he could, rocking. They backed away, leaving him to calm down and Anders pointed out when the potion started to work.

Cullen's limbs weren't quite so rigid and his rocking slowly abated. They could hear an odd noise and realised the man was crying. The sound increased in volume until he was sobbing and Alistair couldn't bear it anymore. He went over and knelt before him.

"Cullen?" he asked calmly. The Templar looked up from his knees and while his eyes looked drugged, they were lucid.

"Y..your Majesty?" he stammered, slurring slightly. He looked around slowly in bewilderment and his gaze locked on to the only familiar person in the room. Tavish was looking uncomfortable and Alistair was sure he was regretting barging his way into the room now.

Cullen slowly got off the bed, and when too unsteady on his feet, he got to his knees and crawled to his superior.

"Sir please, I've been good, I've done what I've been told, let me have some" he begged. Tavish looked discomfited and tried to back away from the Templar but Cullen had grabbed hold of his leg.

"Just a little lyrium please, I've done as you asked, I've been followed orders, you said when I was good I could have some".

Alistair felt like he'd been punched in the stomach and slowly turned his gaze on Tavish. Tavish scowled back "the man is a lunatic, pay no attention" he said.

Alistair just looked at him witheringly and gently tried to persuade Cullen to move away from the Knight Commander, to come back to the bed with him. Anders slipped a small vial of Lyrium into Alistair's hand and he used that to catch Cullen's attention. His gaze fixated on it and he obediently moved with it.

"Cullen, do you remember why you are here?" Alistair asked gently. Without his eyes leaving the vial, the templar shook his head.

"Do you remember seeing Lyssa?" and Cullen's gaze snapped up to Alistair's, eyes filled with horror.

"Maker... Lyssa... no!" he whispered hoarsely and began to cry again "what have I done?".

"Cullen listen to me, she's OK, Lyssa is OK, we got to you in time" he said. Cullen looked desperate to believe him and he looked at Zevran and Anders who both nodded confirmation.

"Will the lyrium hurt him Anders, with the other potion?" Alisair asked the mage.

"No, I don't think it will, it might even help if he's been in withdrawal for a while" he said with a dirty look at the Knight Commander.

Alistair unstoppered the vial and helped Cullen drink it. The man closed his eyes for a few moments and breathed in relief as he felt it take effect. Even with tears running down his cheeks, he smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you" he said.

When he opened his eyes again, a hint of wildness was coming back and he started shaking.

"Kill me. Please. Just kill me" Cullen begged earnestly. "I can't take it any more, the visions, the confusion, the rage, I.. I don't know what's real anymore and.. I'm scared, maker I'm so scared" he whispered "Send me to the Maker, I beg of you" he said. He got slowly to his feet, all the while pleading for release and as he stood up straight, the pleas turned into howls of laughter as the last shreds of the potion wore away.

"The arch-demon's get, it has to be killed, it's the only way, you know it is!" he hissed and Alistair knew he was lost once more.

He rose and motioned to everyone to leave the room, leaving Cullen screaming about killing Lyssa again.

Outside he bit into his lip until it bled, trying to hold back the tears himself. He looked at the others and saw not one of them were in any better condition, even Tavish.

"You withheld lyrium from him to make him behave?" Alistair asked the Commander. Tavish shrugged helplessly.

"It has worked in the past with troubled Templars" he said.

"With someone whose mind has been so tortured he doesn't know which way is up?" he demanded.

Tavish didn't know what to say so just simply shook his head. He looked harrowed and as well he should, Alistair thought. It might not have come to this if they had kept his lyrium regime the same, just kept him away from mages.

"If I place him in the care of the Chantry, what will happen?" Alistair asked.

"He would be sent to Grimhold Estate in Gwaren, to be cared for along with the other Templars who are 'retired'" came the reply.

He scrubbed at his face and turned to pace slowly down the corridor before returning, his face set.

"I can't do it, Maker forgive me but I can't condemn a man already so abused, to death. I.. I will place him in the care of the Chantry but know that he will be checked on regularly and ANY sign of mistreatment and I will have YOUR bloody head, is that understood Knight Commander Tavish".

"Yes, Your Majesty" Tavish replied faintly.

"Get out of my sight and have a Chantry nurse sent with the templars to collect him and take him to the Chantry infirmary until he can travel to Grimhold" Alistair dismissed him and the man bowed hurriedly and took off.

He put his hand against the door and bowed his head as he said a prayer to the Maker to watch over Cullen and bring him what ease he could.

Asking Peter, the guard outside the door to remain at his post until Cullen had been collected and to ask Renek inside to stay with him, as long as he posed no threat. Also he wanted to be informed when he had gone.

Alistair and his somber retinue went to the study where the King poured stiff drinks. His heart was heavy and he didn't look forward to breaking the news to Lyssa. He knew she would take it hard.

Emptying his glass, he poured another and leaving the others to help themselves he slumped into his chair.

"My dear friend, there was no other choice to make" Zevran said, coming to stand behind him, his hands on Alistair's shoulders.

"It might have been kinder" Alistair said miserably.

"That may be so, but would it have been Just? A decision a King should make? I think not" Zevran finished and squeezed his friend's shoulders before making his excuses and leaving to start assessing his new responsibilities.

Alistair finished his second drink and decided it was enough. The last thing he needed now was to get roaring drunk when he was already in a maudlin state. Especially when Oghren wasn't here to share it with him.

Teagan cleared his throat from the couch "He's right you know"

Alistair wearily looked at his Chancellor "I know, but somehow it doesn't make me feel any better"

"There wasn't any way for a good outcome to this Alistair, there is no cure to put his mind back together, all you can do is try and give him what peace you can, and you've done that" Teagan responded.

"I just can't help but remember while he was lucid for that short time. His pleas... that will haunt me for some time I think" Alistair said.

"I'm sorry" Teagan offered sadly.

Alistair stood and said he was going to check on Lyssa and if she was awake break the news. Teagan so quickly offered to come with him, he suspected it was the person with Lyssa, he was most eager to see. He would have to talk to Lyssa about that. Him meddling in people's romantic affairs could only end badly, since he had all the subtlety of a brick, but maybe she could gently nudge if it needed it.

They reached the royal suite and the guards saluted him with a new respect that quite startled him. The two guards who had trailed him relieved them so they could have a break and he thanked them all.

He entered the sitting room and Leliana was lying on the couch reading a book while Alain, the palace guard who had remained outside the bedroom door stood in an easy stance. He thanked the man also and sent him off.

He hugged Leliana and asked how Lyssa was doing.

"She was sleeping fitfully earlier, I think she is worried about you, but she is resting easier now" she replied, giving Teagan a smile of welcome too.

"I'm going to go and sit with her, thank you so much Leli, for being there" he said.

"Oh you are welcome and you know it. She is a sister to me, just as you are like my brother" Leliana retorted. He smiled at her affectionately and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Alistair quietly moved through the bedroom door. Lyssa was lying on her side, one hand pillowed under her head. Alistair abandoned all thought of sitting and instead gently climbed into the bed, arranging himself around her, needing to feel her body, solid and against his. She stirred slightly and snuggled back against him, murmuring nonsense before she slept again. Weary and drained with the warmth of her against him, her rhythmic breathing lulled him into a doze himself.

Later than he expected, he woke up to find Lyssa turned towards him, watching him sleep.

"I was having a deam about a beautiful woman" he whispered with a smile.

"Was she prettier than me?" she pouted playfully.

"Well that's the thing, I woke up, and she's still here, amazing!" he teased. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

She returned it with a smile and once they had drawn back again, she claimed his hand and played with his fingers.

"I can tell from your eyes you've talked to Cullen" she said softly, "What happened, Love?"

"Ah Lyss, you know me too well" he said with a sad smile. "It was distressing, I'm glad you didn't have to see it. What you've seen already must have been bad enough".

He explained what had happened, shared her anger at the stupid lyrium tactics the Templars employed. As she cried for her lost friend, Alistair was finally able to release his own sorrow and they clung to each other.

A while later, they ate together in the sitting room. Alistair had refused at first to let her out of bed until she testily told him he had to, unless he wanted to sleep in the wet patch. There was no further argument.

It worried him a little that she didn't protest when he suggested she go back to bed, but she told him to stop being silly and she was just tired. He decided to go to bed as well, not knowing of any place he would rather be right now than with her. As he stripped, he noticed her watching intently and laughed when she grumbled as he told her that rest actually meant rest.

"Ah well, at least I got to watch" she said, trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn. He climbed under the covers with her and helped her get comfortable against him. It didn't take her long to drift off and he initially thought he wouldn't be tired after his nap earlier. He realised he was more exhausted by the days events than he thought as he found himself getting sleepy and snuggling closer to Lyssa, he succumbed too.

~0~

Zevran waited until midnight until he slipped unseen out of the palace and travelled in the shadows through Denerim's streets until he reached the Chantry infirmary.

The Templars on duty were laughably easy to sneak past and he found a window he could climb through. Once inside, he remained in the shadows until the dim light could tell him there was no one wandering around and the few patients in cots were asleep.

He found Cullen easily and putting his hand over his mouth, shook him gently awake. Cullen stirred and by the dull look in his eyes when they finally opened, he had been sedated. Zevran had a feeling they might and was relieved.

Cullen's eyes widened and went to draw in breath to shout but realised his mouth was covered. He looked at Zevran in confusion, then recognition.

"Do you truly desire the Maker's peace, my friend?" Zevran whispered to his ear.

Hope bloomed desperately in Cullen's eyes and they teared up as he nodded.

"So be it. I give you this peace, for those that would have loved you, had things been different" he whispered and kissed Cullen on the forehead.

"This vial contains a poison that will make you very happy and very peaceful before it stops your heart, do you understand?" Cullen nodded again and Zevran removed his hand as the templar opened his mouth. He opened the vial and poured it in gently, so Cullen could drink it all. He helped him to drink some water after and once it was done, Zevran gripped the man's arm and sat with him until he was unconcious, his breathing so shallow to be almost nonexistant. Wiping the tears from his own face, Zevran rose and left the way he had come.

When news arrived the next morning that Cullen had died peacefully in his sleep, probably from a weak heart, he bowed his head for a moment in rememberance before going about his day.

He was hearing much speculation about the death amongst the guards but the fact most remarked upon was that the broken Templar had left this world with a calm, serene smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Huge apologies for such a long delay between chapters, life kind of reared up and said HI! I hope a longer chapter will help make up for it ;)

Once again I have to say huge thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, comment, add, favourite or review Impossible Dreams, without you all, well, I would just be talking to myself and that would be sad. OK I might talk to myself anyway but that's another story :) THANKS! You all rock and make my day :)

Finally, my heartfelt and huge thanks to Jinx1983, my beta, muse and all round great friend. Without her, this chapter wouldn't have been made at all so I dedicate this one to her with *hugs*

*edit oooh I forgot to shout out to the wonderful Cheeky Monkeys!

If you want to be a Cheeky Monkey and also find a great place to chat about our favourite obsession (no not JUST Alistair!) with some of the nicest people I've ever met, come to ht tp :/ www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Also please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net else we get confused and might not open the door!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Alistair sat back in the chair behind his desk, stretching his arms behind his head as he reflected on the last few weeks. He'd been suspicious about the timing of Cullen's death to the events that had taken place, but Zev had conveniently been elsewhere everytime he'd wanted to talk to him about it. It hadn't been until Cullen's funeral, a few days after the templar had passed into the fade, he had finally managed to corner the assassin. Zevran had even tried to plea pressing business and leave but Alistair had stopped him with three quiet words.

"Was it you?" he'd asked simply.

Zevran had turned on his heel back towards the King, regarded his friend for a long moment behind his impassive mask before sighing and nodding.

A multitude of emotions had run through Alistair. Guilt, relief, pity, gratitude, even a little outrage for the murder of a fellow Templar. The reasoning behind it he already knew and had seen in Zev's eyes. Compassion; Something he knew Zevran possessed a lot of, but rarely showed, and the need to protect his family.

He had just simply hugged Zevran, kissed him on the cheek and said thank you. Zev had been surprised and by the time they'd parted company for the rest of the day, the elf's eyes had been suspiciously bright. Alistair had then spent the rest of the day coming to terms with it. The guilt he felt that Zevran had acted when he himself could not, that his own desire that the man could no longer be a danger to Lyssa had been crushing at first but it slowly eased with the sympathetic relief that the poor man was at peace and no longer suffering. The brief spurt of outrage he had felt had been met with his practical nature and he had accepted it as part of the process. He hadn't spoken of it to anyone, not even Lyssa, as he felt it was Zev's secret to keep.

Preparations for the wedding had been gathering pace and he and Lyssa seemed to be getting chased around the castle by tailor's and seamstresses, usually with Leliana following gleefully in their wake. The bard seemed to be having the time of her life right now, as Lyssa had gladly turned over most of the organisation to her.

Zevran had been making himself very busy in his new role as Commander of the Royal Guard and took the safety of his family very seriously. It seemed every time Alistair turned round, there were structural changes being made to the castle and it was becoming a regular crowd gatherer everytime the elf tested each change for security. If he couldn't scale the new construction then he would declare himself satisfied. It amused Alistair no end at the applause the assassin would receive from the crowd, if he did manage to infiltrate the royal wing.

His reflections were interrupted by Teagan entering the study and one look at the King had his cheeks taking on a faint pink hue as Alistair tried to hide his grin. Lyssa had woken early that morning and been restless enough to rouse Alistair. She had been getting some back pain and a brief wander up and down the nearby corridors helped to ease it. As they had passed Leliana's room, they had met a very startled and red-faced Teagan just coming out. He had stammered and tried to find an excuse, but soon realised in front of his two gleeful friends, there were none. So he had just smiled nervously and then walked away with as much dignity as he could muster with Lyssa trying to smother her giggling and Alistair's indiscreet snorts echoing in his ears. Leliana had opened the door to see what was going on and her surprise had been a picture. Some meaningful look passed between her and Lyssa and he suddenly felt bad for the dissection Teagan was about to receive. He knew Lyssa talked to Leli about himself and tried not to think about it too hard. Some things were just best not knowing.

"Afternoon" Alistair said amiably and grinned outright at the mutter he received in return.

Teagan swore and sighed. "Look, about this morning..." he began. Alistair raised an eyebrow, causing Teagan to redden further.

"She.. we... blast it" he said helplessly.

"You know she is one of my dearest friends and like a sister to me" Alistair said, trying for a serious and stern tone, unable to resist teasing.

"I know and I... dammit Alistair, she is such an incredible woman, not to mention one of the most beautiful I have ever met. I'm sorry we've been sneaking around but with everything going on, we didn't want to call attention to it, until we were sure there was something more there".

"And is there?" Alistair asked, this time actually being serious. He'd assumed they were simply having a fling, nothing serious.

"I think there is" Teagan said with a crooked soppy grin. Alistair groaned, making Teagan look at him worriedly.

"What? What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I know that look, you've been caught my friend, women and their wiles" Alistair said with a grin. "Lyssa and I couldn't be more happy" he added much to Teagan's relief.

"I've never met anyone like her, Alistair" Teagan said, his thoughts drifting to their wonderful bard.

Alistair just laughed, "That is when they are most dangerous Teagan, one minute a mystery, all soft sighs and smelling good, the next owning your heart, not that I would have it any other way" he said smiling.

"I'm glad you approve Alistair, I know Leli will be too" Teagan said.

"Oh I'm sure Leliana and Lyssa are closeted away as we speak, discussing all those intimate little details women do so love to divulge" Alistair grinned.

Teagan actually paled a little at the thought of that "Maker's breath" he exclaimed and looked ready to bolt.

"It's inevitable my friend, best to go with the flow and not think about it. That's what I do".

~0~

As far as Alistair could tell, half of Denerim had turned out for this celebration. The Gnawed Noble was enjoying good trade, even though the Tavern was closed to the general public as Zevran had insisted on. No one entered without the passcode, he had made that eminently clear to the Royal guards he had placed on duty.

Zevran had shaken things up considerably within the guard. After a few that had gotten too used to an easy life complained at the rigorous training Zevran had implemented found themselves dismissed... or worse if they had taken any bribes, the unit as a whole had a lot of respect for their new Commander.

The serving staff were kept busy running orders to and from the bar, the tavern having had to draft in extra workers for the evening.

Alistair was sitting with Teagan, Fergus and Anders and a gathered crowd of other nobles. Anders kept making up more and more outrageous toasts to the King and his upcoming nuptials, making everyone almost cry with laughter. Zevran joined them but as always kept an eye out for trouble and was pleased to note Alistair wasn't getting too deep into his cups. It was a joke amongst the blight companions that Alistair couldn't cope with hard drinking and he would hate to have to explain to Lyssa why her beloved had to be carried home.

He caught something out of the corner of his eye and he stiffened as he recognised the signs of a shadowed rogue. He slipped unobtrusively away and headed in that direction, anticipating the direction the flicker had been going.

Before he could reach them, they changed direction abruptly and slipped out of the back door which should have been locked. He collared the head barkeep and asked when he'd last checked it.

"Not twenty minutes ago my lord" he replied.

Zevran searched his face for any sign of lies but found none and turned his attention back to the door. He couldn't see any sign of the lock having been picked, which meant either someone had opened it from in here, or the person had a key. He sighed, and it had been such a nice evening so far. He summoned over one of the guards wandering about and posted him by this door. He should have thought of it already, he berated himself mentally. He returned to the crowd around Alistair and was alarmed to see a woman now sitting astride his lap, facing him with an innocent, blushing expression on her pretty face.

Her clothing marked her as one of the servers and must be one of the new hires for the evening, since he didn't recognise her from the usual staff. His alarm increased as he saw that underneath her demure mask, for someone who knew what to look for, a cunning little smile was plain to see. He tried to move forward without calling attention to himself but the crowd was getting more rowdy by the second and blocked him. He drew back and looked to Teagan and Fergus for help but from the first glance he could tell something was terribly wrong. They were both acting as if they had been drinking like Oghren on a good day, grinning like idiots and urging Alistair on. The King himself looked like he could barely sit upright and the woman in his lap was supporting him as much as embracing him. A chant started up around him, calling Alistair's name and as Zevran watched in horror, Alistair seized her face and fastened his lips on hers. He'd turned his back for five minutes, how had this happened? He forced his way through the crowd, uncaring as he punched people aside until he reached Alistair and forcibly wrenched the woman from him. Alistair looked wide eyed at the interruption and cat calls and complaints echoed around him from Teagan and Fergus and their audience. He reached for the woman again unsteadily and Zevran finally got a look into his eyes. Brasca, he thought, they've been drugged. He yelled for help and his guards swiftly appeared through the crowd. He passed the struggling woman in his arms to them and told them to hold her in a private room, stay with her and to not let anyone but himself in. They hauled her off and he turned back to his King who was currently pouting.

"Heeeey where'd she go?" he complained childishly. Teagan and Fergus were looking put out as well. Zevran shook his head and swore under his breath.

"Alistair, I think it's time for you to go back to the castle" he said as calmly as he could.

"But I was having fun" he said petulantly "You spoiled my fun."

"Yes and I was also saving you from a royal arse kicking from your wife to be" Zevran said. Alistair looked as if he was thinking carefully then he shrugged, staggered to his feet and made as if to follow after the woman. Zevran stepped into his path and Alistair blinked as if he couldn't understand how he had gotten there. He tried to move aside but again the elf moved with him. Alistair was getting frustrated and swung a clumsy punch at Zevran who dodged easily.

"Alistair!" he shouted. He was so focussed on the King that he didn't feel Fergus behind him until it was almost too late and he managed to move in time, so he just caught a glancing blow to the side of his head. It still made his ears ring and Alistair used the distraction to get past him. He bellowed and went after him, this time other people were joining in, trying to stop Zevran from interfering.

He had a horrible feeling he knew what the drug was and it wasn't going to be pretty. Orlesian in origin, it was often used as a pleasure aid. It would lower inhibitions and heighten libido but if taken with an amount of drink, it greatly heightened the effects of the alcohol. In essence he was surrounded by a crowd of horny, incredibly drunk men who were now spoiling for a fight since the woman they had been focussed on had been removed. By himself.

He gave up trying to stop Alistair as hands started to grab for him. He twisted free and broke through the combatants who were now starting to turn on each other. He grabbed one of his guards and sent the man running off with an urgent message.

He turned back to the room where things were really starting to get out of control. He ducked as a tankard came flying his way. The guard behind him wasn't quite so quick to react and got it full in the face. Zevran quickly turned a table onto its side and pulled the injured man down behind it. He had a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely and he looked very dazed. Zev tore a sleeve off his fine tunic, wadded it up and pressed it to the wound, getting the guard to hold it in place. He carefully rose and looked around the room. Alistair was now in a fight with Fergus, if he wasn't so incredibly angry, Zevran might have found the slow paced and clumsy punches being thrown amusing.

Hoping they would stay occupied and not damage each other too badly for a time, he stealthed his way to the room the woman was being held in. He nearly scared the pants off the guard standing outside it when he appeared out of shadow, but ignored it and went in.

The woman was sitting sulkily on the bed with her arms crossed, a guard standing at the window, blocking that exit. She looked at Zevran and a hint of recognition and fear flickered across her pretty features. She quickly composed herself, giving him a blank mask.

Zevran gave his usual charming smile and approached her, settling into an easy stance, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I do not believe we have met before my dear, my name is Zevran Arainai. Might I have the pleasure of yours?" he said pleasantly.

The woman remained quiet, keeping any expression well hidden.

Zevran sighed and tutted "Is this any way to start off what could be a beautiful friendship? No? All right then." He dropped his smile and let his assassin face show. The woman shuddered and bit her lip, but still remained silent.

He nodded to the guard by the window who quickly moved to her and seized her, lifting her off the bed, getting her arms behind her back. The woman screamed and tried to writhe free. Zevran noted certain movements he had seen before but couldn't place right away. He let it stew at the back of his mind as he searched her thoroughly, leaving no piece of clothing nor body area untouched.

There was no pleasure in it for him yet neither did he regret it. He was doing what was necessary, nothing more, and used no more force than he needed for her to capitulate.

He found a thin paper packet hidden in her underwear that held the remnants of a white powder. He sniffed it carefully, then tasted a tiny amount on his tongue. He spat it out and grinned, his suspicions confirmed, it was the Orlesian 'pleasure' dust. He didn't find anything else on her but he did note the scars she carried. Things clicked into place suddenly.

He waited impassively as she dressed herself and she sat again with quiet dignity, no longer hiding her true expression.

He perched on the edge of the dresser, looking relaxed to anyone who didn't know him and he addressed her pleasantly, "So, this is what I believe I know, and by all means interrupt me at any time you feel the need to correct me. You, my dear, are an Orlesian Bard, engaged in the task of enticing our King into an indiscretion that would either embarrass him at court, or prevent his marriage to our beloved Warden-Commander."

He held up the packet of dust and waved it back and forth in admonishment, "Since your employer knew he would not join in such a thing willingly, you were to use this drug to make sure he would not be able to resist. Clever really. An eventuality even I had not prepared for".

Her face paled and her eyes got wider as he spoke and he grinned at her. "Have you not heard of my awesome reputation, my dear? Not to mention I am also very good at my job."

He leaned forwards, his pose no longer relaxed and amiable. "So, here you are and really, I would have expected an Antivan at the very least, so I have to make a very logical assumption that your employer is also of Orlais descent, given a bard and the drug of choice. She looked anywhere but at him which told him he was getting close to the truth.

He opened his mouth to speak again and then staggered as the Inn shook violently from what felt like an earthquake. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd asked for Leliana to come quickly and make whatever excuses she had to, so Lyssa wouldn't find out. The woman looked scared at the tremors and Zev merely shrugged.

"It appears our dear Warden-Commander has graced us with her presence. If I were you, I'd think about talking". He turned abruptly and left the room, the guards taking up their positions once more.

He slunk out into the corridor and stopped as he saw Lyssa standing in the middle of the room, with her staff planted in front of her, everyone in sight off their feet and groaning. Leli was just picking herself up and Zev hurried to help her.

"I do believe our lovely mage is royally pissed off" she said weakly.

"That's why I wanted you to come alone" Zev said through clenched teeth.

Leliana gave him a withering look, "Don't you think I tried? I swear that woman can read minds."

Lyssa paced over to Alistair and tried to help him up, squealing when he pulled her down and started nuzzling her neck.

"Alistair, WHAT in the Maker's name are you doing?" she yelled. Alistair looked at her in confusion, and she scrambled up.

He blinked at her owlishly and then said in a slurred voice "you aren't her... where'd she go?"

Lyssa stiffened, her breath catching in her throat "and who the hell is SHE, if I'm not her?" she said very softly. Alistair just looked at her in bewilderment and she closed off her hurt for the moment.

She looked around at the men in various stages of getting to their feet. She saw Fergus who was leering at her appreciatively, making her feel uncomfortable on a whole new level, Teagan had given up trying to get to his feet and was just lying on his back smiling at the ceiling. She saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bench. She bent as best she could and saw Anders passed out.

Shaking her head slowly in disgust, she turned round, saw Zevran whispering frantically with Leliana and crooked a finger. He grimaced at Leliana and they both went to her.

Zevran opened his mouth to start speaking and Lyssa held up one hand to forestall him, as she tried to get herself under control.

Finally she turned back to Zevran, her eyes burning with anger.

"What. Happened." she grated out.

He exchanged a long look with Leliana then back at Lyssa. "They've been drugged Lyssa".

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her face turning towards Alistair in fear, "how, with what?".

Zevran sighed "I cannot and will not lie to you my dearest one, someone spiked the ale with Orlesian 'Pleasure' Dust'". He hoped Lyssa would have heard of it before and he would therefore not have to explain, but she just looked at him blankly.

"It is used for heightening the appetite for sex as well as lowering resistance to any such suggestion. Mixed with a lot of ale, well you can see for yourself. Baser natures come out." he said as simply as he could.

Lyssa frowned, "What would be the point of that?" she asked before she thought about it then stopped, eyes wide. "He said I wasn't she... a woman.. tried to seduce him?" she whispered.

Zevran nodded as he saw her quick mind processing. He motioned to Leliana who went to the bar and called for pitchers of water to be brought in, a bottle in her hand.

Zevran took Lyssa's hand and she clutched it gratefully.

"Do you have her?" she asked.

He nodded, "She is secured in one of the rooms". She whirled and was off before Zevran could grab her and he went after her, trying to get in front. Lyssa snarled at him, her face filled with a fury he had rarely seen and swore when the guard in front of the door saw the furious Warden-Commander coming and hastily opened it.

She was inside in a flash and stood and stared a moment at the figure who had sprung to her feet, suddenly looking very afraid. As well she might, Zevran thought briefly, being faced with one small, very pregnant and very pissed off mage.

Lyssa fairly howled with rage and flung a spell that lifted the woman off her feet, screaming.

Zevran was horrified and grabbed Lyssa, trying to drag her out of the room.

"LET ME GO!" Lyssa yelled, incensed, trying to cast another spell but Zevran refused to let her and interrupted her every time.

"We need her to find out who is behind this Lyssa, we need her" he kept repeating. He was getting tired from fighting with her after everything he'd done in the bar and it was only a matter of time before she got free. None of the guards would come near her, not that he could really blame them.

"I will fucking KILL her" Lyssa screamed as the woman fell to the floor, gasping for breath and looking half dead.

The stranger raised her head, panting, and looked at Lyssa in utter hatred.

Finally she spoke with a heavy Orlesian accent,"You don't have the authority, unless you want to start a war" she spat. Zevran tightened his grasp on Lyssa as she was now incensed beyond casting spells and went to throw herself physically on this horrible woman.

"No, but I do" a deep and familiar voice came from behind them as Alistair came into the room, being supported by Leliana.

The look of disgust on his face as he looked on his poisoner went a long way to mollifying Lyssa but she still seethed with impotent rage.

A snort of feminine derision came from Leliana and she made sure Alistair was steady before leaving his side and approaching the woman. Her eyes went wide as she recognised the pretty bard.

"Well if it isn't Leliana," she said, curling her lip, "Still doing Marjolaine's dirty work? Or did she finally get tired of you?"

Leliana calmly regarded her.

"Ah but it is so good to see you again Francine, I guess you hadn't heard Marjolaine and I parted ways for the final time, with my dagger in her heart as my farewell gift. Shame really but couldn't be helped" she replied.

She shook her head sadly "And suddenly it all becomes clear".

"I know her from Orlais, she is indeed a bard, like myself" and she gave a half laugh " but a second-rate one"

Francine moved lightning fast at Leliana who almost casually kicked her in the face, throwing her back.

"Are you still Bertrand's puppet Francine? Still running his errands and licking his boots? My, you should have heard how he talked about you when he visited Marjolaine" she laughed.

Francine wiped blood from her split lip, and glared.

"I'm his right hand, you sanctimonious bitch" she growled and Leliana nodded and sighed dramatically.

"If only you were as smart as you were pretty Francine, you might have gotten a better Patron, or even lived to get one" and with that she turned her back on the woman, got Alistair supported on her again and led him from the room.

Francine just lay there stunned, as Zevran half carried Lyssa out of the room and the guards set up position again.

"I WILL FIND YOU" Francine shrieked as the door was closing, "YOU ARE DEAD LELIANA, YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Leliana looked as if she was unconcerned and led them back into the main area where there were now a lot of weak and unsteady people, but most of them looked free of the drugs effects.

She helped Alistair sit down and went over to Teagan who stood and looked at her shamefacedly. She just giggled and put both of her hands on his cheeks, pulling his head down to hers and kissed him soundly. He blushed slightly and hugged her to him. She led him over to the little group and sat him next to Alistair, but they wouldn't look at each other. She retrieved Fergus and tried to rouse Anders, worrying that he was still unconscious but then realised he had been drinking from the flask grasped in his hand and likely hadn't had any ale. She couldn't help but laugh when she realised he was passed out purely from being drunk than any nefarious reason.

She gave orders for more guards to be called in and have everyone seen safely to their homes. As for Francine, she ordered her to be taken to Fort Drakon and have her wounds taken care of. Then, gathering her little family together like a mother hen she started them back to the Palace. It amused Zevran no end that while she didn't have any official authority, everyone obeyed her without question. A useful thing to know he decided.

It seemed to take forever, which was probably a good thing as it gave Lyssa time to cool down and her rational mind to take over again. She tried to feel bad about what she had done to the woman Leliana had called Francine but where Alistair was concerned, she would have done a lot more if Zevran hadn't stopped her. Yet another time she was hugely grateful for her friend's presence.

Finally they arrived back and Leliana got everyone to gather in the King's study, ignoring his protests that Lyssa needed rest. Alistair was also worried that she refused to look at him.

"I think it is now time for you to fill us in dear Leliana" Zevran said. Leliana wrinkled her nose at Zev, knowing full well he could read her and could guess the reason why she hadn't questioned Francine.

Everyone settled into chairs and couches while Leliana sat cross legged on the desk. Alistair only felt mildly offended, although more through jealousy because he hadn't thought of it.

"We have a major problem my friends. This is not going to sit well with anyone here, especially not you I'm afraid Teagan".

Teagan looked at her mystified and she sighed.

"I met Francine when I was operating as a Bard in Orlais, with Marjolaine as my Patron. She had a contact, not exactly a friend, nor enemy but on occasion they were useful to each other. His name was Bertrand and Francine was his pupil. The interesting part to this, is who Bertrand used to do a lot of business with, a wealthy merchant family who happened to have a daughter. The daughter married a Ferelden Nobleman who became the Arl of Redcliffe."

She stopped and solemnly looked around at the shocked expressions and she nodded sadly. Her eyes held Teagan's with compassion as he looked back at her, horrified.

"No" he said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm afraid so, my love" she said. "I may be wrong, Maker make it so I am wrong, but I know Francine and she would not act without very specific orders, I know Bertrand would only act if he was either being paid enough to or was being forced to. That only leads me to Isolde."

"I can't believe it, well I kind of can actually, but still" Alistair muttered "Why would she do this, what would she hope to gain?". Leliana shrugged helplessly "that I can't answer, Alistair".

Zevran sighed and stood "Thank you Leli, I have some questions to ask it seems" and left the room.

Leliana slid off the desk and walked over to Teagan, planting herself into his lap and burying her face in his neck. He held her tightly, and stared off into the distance, trying to make sense of everything.

Alistair watched Lyssa who was still refusing to look at him. Part of him understood, while the other was a little frustrated she was treating him like this, when it wasn't exactly his fault. Then he kicked himself mentally and decided, if the situation had been reversed, would he feel any different.

He reached out and took her hand, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't resist, nor when he tugged her closer to him, so she was lying against him with her back against his chest. He felt some of the tension leave her body and in doing so, he relaxed a little too. He was still feeling decidedly 'off' but in control of himself again. He felt like he wanted to scour his mouth out, could still feel and taste Francine's mouth on his, and the shame he felt when he had WANTED her so badly when in the grip of the drug. He could look back at it now and realise there was no feeling or emotion behind it, just pure chemical lust but it still made him feel sick. He felt like he had let Lyssa down badly.

He yawned and suggested to Lyssa they go to bed, his heart almost stopping when she hesitated, still not meeting his eyes. He was at a loss, trying to figure out what to do when the study door opened, and Zevran pushed Isolde into the room, screeching in her nightclothes. Eamon was following closely behind, protesting as he did.

Isolde stopped dead when she saw Leliana and Teagan cuddled up together, her eyes wide with horror.

"Isolde.." Teagan started, not knowing what to say to his brother's wife, nor his brother, as to why they had been rousted from bed in this manner.

Isolde let out a shriek and pounced on Leliana, dragging her off Teagan by her hair and scratching at her face with her nails.

Leliana had been taken by surprise but soon got free, backing away from the clearly unhinged woman.

Isolde ignored her once she was away and knelt before Teagan, speaking rapidly and feverishly to him. His eyes opened wider in disbelief.

"Are you mad, Isolde?" he demanded, shoving her back from him.

"Mad? You of all people Teagan, can ask me that?" she said, clutching at him.

Eamon looked confused and came over to help Teagan get free of his wife.

She screamed at her husband, "Get away from me, you disgusting old man, you are nothing now, NOTHING."

Eamon reared back in shock, his face white as her words bit into him like knives.

"Isolde!" Teagan shouted. She turned on the pretty act for him again.

"My Teagan" she said, running her hands over his again "My beautiful Teagan, the brother I was supposed to marry, I should have married".

Teagan just looked at her in utter shock. He pushed her away and got up quickly, and went to Leliana, to make sure she was all right. Leli nodded and gave him a brief smile but then was intent on Isolde again.

Isolde had seen the look and screamed in frustration.

"Isolde, please, calm yourself" Eamon begged. Isolde just looked at him with contempt.

"Why couldn't you have DIED when you were supposed to" she hissed.

Eamon stood there for a few minutes then sagged, "So you did have something to do with it. I always wondered" he said sadly, suddenly looking ten years older.

"Of course I did, do you think I would not know what went on under the roof of my own house" she snapped. "But YOU" she said pointing at Lyssa and Alistair "YOU had to interfere and ruin everything. Eamon should have died and then Teagan would have married me. I thought it might even have worked out once Eamon became chancellor but then he had to go and retire. To spend more time with ME? Didn't you notice I spent as much time AWAY from you?" she spat, vitriol in every word.

"I was doing what you said you wanted" Eamon said, utterly defeated.

"I said that because a dutiful wife would, you weren't supposed to do it, I thought your precious bastard prince would be too important for you to leave. But you had to resign. And now, I have nothing, you are nothing."

She turned her gaze on Teagan again, her eyes glittering, "My love, it is in the open now, we can have what we are supposed to."

Teagan just looked at her in disgust and shook his head, "I don't know what gave you that idea Isolde, but I have never desired you, you are my brother's WIFE" he roared at the end. Isolde shivered and ran to him and fell to her knees, pathetically begging him to love her. When she could see he wasn't weakening, she turned her attention to Leliana who had a look with a mix of pity on her face.

"You bitch! You've turned him against me, he is MINE, you can lie with him all you want, you might satisfy his needs, but in the end he WILL be mine" she ranted.

Zevran dragged her away and she fought him like a wildcat. Alistair was now steady enough to help, and restrained her hands to prevent them from gouging Zevran any more than he had been already.

"Isolde" Zevran began and raised an eyebrow when Isolde snapped at him "Lady Isolde to you, elf".

"Lady? I do not think so" he said emphatically. "You have already admitted to being involved in the attempt to kill your husband, assaulted two members of the King's court" she snorted as he said the word King and Zevran was fast losing patience with this harpy.

"What was the aim of tonight? To kill? You chose your poison poorly if that was indeed the case"

Isolde just laughed.

"Kill? Why would I want to kill him. I wanted to ruin his life as he has ruined mine. Connor may live but he was taken away from me anyway, my poor sweet baby. Francine was supposed to use the poison to seduce the bastard King, even his whore wouldn't have stood for that" she said, looking venomously at Lyssa. "Once they were apart I would have killed the brat she carries leaving him heirless, just as he left me. Why kill someone when you can hurt them far more by letting them live"

Lyssa spoke then, her voice soft but firm.

"I think you've hurt him enough already Isolde. You could have nurtured him, taught him, raised him as your son, instead you gave him every insult you possibly could, knowing Eamon was powerless to resist you."

"I could not have raised THAT as my son" she said in disgust.

Lyssa was on her in an instant and slapped her across the face, "He is THE KING you stupid, stupid bitch"

Lyssa turned away then and met Alistair's eyes finally. Her face was resolved and he knew what she was asking. He cleared his throat.

"Since we have Chancellor, Commander of the Royal Guard and myself here, we don't need to convene a court, especially as she has confessed her crimes"

"Eamon, do you have anything to say on her behalf?" he said somberly, pain in his eyes as he looked at his foster father, concerned at how grey he was looking.

Eamon looked at the floor for a moment, then turned away and left the room quietly.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" he demanded.

Isolde was on her knees in front of Zevran, hands together as if praying and she begged Teagan with her eyes to speak. He turned his back on her and hugged Leliana.

"TEAGAN!" Isolde screamed, "You cannot do this to me Teagan!"

Leliana kissed Teagan softly, and he left the room to go and look for his brother. Isolde's screams echoing in his ears as he closed the door behind him.

Alistair continued, his voice level and firm,"Since no one will speak on your behalf Isolde Guerrin, I accept your confession of crimes both against your own family and the Crown, and hereby sentence you to death, effective immediately"

Isolde was crying now, great sobs as she realised everyone had abandoned her and all her plans were laid to waste.

She started screaming, only pausing for breath and Lyssa finally snapped and froze her.

"I... I can't take any more of that" she gasped and Alistair held her to him as she wobbled.

"My King?" Zevran asked and Alistair closed his eyes and nodded.

Zevran quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped the frozen woman in it, getting Fergus to help him carry her out. They knew time was of the essence, to get her outside before she became mobile again.

Alistair and Lyssa clung together as from the courtyard outside, they heard the screaming start once more, only to be cut off again... and they both knew it was for the final time.

Alistair cried into Lyssa's hair and she held him tightly, feeling numb. How had they missed the woman's instability. Had they caused some of it themselves? How had they missed her involvement in Eamon's poisoning, thoughts and guilt ran over and over in her mind and she jumped when she felt Leliana's arms going round them both with a whispered "don't" in her ear.

"She chose to do what she did, no one forced her, her plans and machinations ultimately lay with her. No one else" she said gently, hugging them.

Lyssa nodded and felt some of the numbness leave and she hugged Leliana to them as well.

After a time, Leliana disengaged herself, wiping away her own tears and left to find Teagan and see if she could help with Eamon.

They were alone and Lyssa looked up at Alistair worriedly. He raised his tear stained face, his eyes red and exhausted.

"I love you, with everything I have in me, Lyssa" he croaked. She shushed him with a kiss and he almost crushed her to him, devouring her mouth as if starved of it. She knew he needed to reconnect after what he had been through. The thought of what had happened made her feel slightly sick but he had been an unwilling participant so how could she judge him on it.

"Take me to bed" she whispered against his lips and he smiled for her, picking her up easily in his strong arms and strode quickly to their apartments. As he removed their clothes, she felt the numbness receding more and welcomed him to her with lips and body.

Alistair was always a considerate lover but right now, they both wanted to be joined, to reconnect and she finally felt the last of the numbness wash away with her love for him radiating through her body as they moved together, she on top and he deep within her. They cried out as one as they reached their peak and as the aftershocks ran through her, she told him how much she loved him and nothing could change that. Her tears finally came and he wrapped himself around her back holding her tightly and gently rocking her. He cried too, for his foster father, for what could have been, had Isolde been different but mostly because he loved the woman in his arms so damn much, it would kill him to lose her...


	17. Chapter 17

As much as I love writing this story, it wouldn't be half as much fun without everyone who takes the time out of their day to read it. So as always I will say a huge and heartfelt THANK YOU to everyone who reads, reviews, adds and favs it. You all rock, and make my little heart full to bursting :) Life likes to hit me upside the head, so while there may sometimes be a long delay between chapters, there will always be another, until the story is done. **HUGS**. I hope you enjoy my fluffy chapter for Lyssa and Alistair ;)

I can't go without saying a couple more things :

Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age, many hugs for all your support and antics that keep me entertained when life is getting me down :)

Feel free to join us on the CMDA site. ht tp :/ www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are.. and would most likely not let you come and play with us!

Extra Cheeky Monkey Hugs to The Minx, Warrose, Isabella, Pinoko, Megglesnake, Dasque and Kira!

Finally a **huge** thanks to The Minx aka Jinx1983. Not only is she my beta, but also my muse, a wonderful person and a very dear friend. This story would not be what it is without you!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Alistair sat on their bed looking mournful as Lyssa gathered a couple of personal items to take with her to Leliana's room. She caught his expression as she turned around and couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Maker's breath Alistair, it's only for one night and it is, I might add, for a good reason" she teased, going over to him.

He put his arms round her and pulled her carefully into his lap, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her unique and intoxicating scent. Lyssa nestled there contentedly, resting against his solid chest and started laughing when Alistair started nuzzling the side of her neck. He looked at her with a cute mock pout and she tapped his nose, then couldn't resist kissing him. Despite herself, it was just getting interesting when there was a knock at the bedroom door and they both groaned.

Breathlessly Lyssa laughed as she and Alistair untangled and he set her on her feet. He went and answered the door, glowering at Leliana standing outside.

The pretty bard was positively glowing in excitement, "Oh now, that look can't possibly be for me, Alistair" she said with her irrepressible smile.

"Can you come back later?" he asked hopefully and when she just laughed at him, Alistair sighed and moved out of the doorway so she could come in.

Leliana looked at Lyssa's flushed expression and rolled her eyes "Honestly, you two are impossible, try to come up for air occasionally" she said, grinning.

Lyssa blushed as she looked at Alistair who was examining everywhere that wasn't near Leliana with an innocent expression on his handsome face.

Giggling, Leli went over and grabbed the bag Lyssa had packed and turned to the pair before leaving the room. "You have ten minutes, then I'm coming back in with reinforcements" she scolded.

Lyssa tried to stifle her giggles as Alistair stuck his tongue out at the door closing behind their friend.

"I heard that Alistair" her voice came primly and Lyssa gave up and just laughed outright at Alistair's surprised expression.

"Aaaaanyway" he said, returning to his little mage and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back against him and reached an arm up to clasp his neck. They had found this a very comfortable position to be in together, since her rapidly increasing bump was taking over. There was a joke running around the family that they saw Lyssa coming some time before they actually saw her. Luckily she found it funny and everyone was relieved to find their hair unsinged.

"I know it's silly but I will miss you tonight" he said, bending to kiss her cheek. His hands went down to her bump and stroked it gently, "will miss you both actually."

"Miss getting kicked by our feisty little one, are you sure?" she joked. Alistair snorted quietly in her ear. "Yep, even that" he said.

She turned and clung to him briefly,"You know I will miss you too."

"What are we like?" Alistair asked with a quirk to his lips.

"Hopeless and helpless" Lyssa replied with a giggle.

He brushed some loose strands of hair from her forehead, "It will be worth it tomorrow... I hope" he said.

"If you don't die of loneliness in the night" Lyssa teased, then frowned. "And you'd better not!" she commanded.

"Your wish is my command" he replied solemnly, sending her off into a fit of giggles again.

"Anyway this is your fault" she accused.

"Mine?" he asked, acting shocked.

"Yes! The traditions, the superstitions" she said, "If we'd run away like I wanted, we wouldn't have to go through this!"

Alistair looked thoughtful, "Hmm is it too late to do that?"

"I'm afraid so, my love" she said patting him on the cheek, "You will just have to manage without me."

"Hmpf" he said and kissed her soundly. There was a loud cough on the other side of the door and they broke apart guiltily.

"I had best go before... before I don't" Lyssa laughed shakily

She hugged him tightly and kissed him swiftly. She stood for a moment looking up into his eyes, trying to hold back tears. "I love you" she said simply.

"You best go before you see me completely unmanned and realize you made a mistake and not turn up tomorrow" he joked feebly.

She cupped his cheek, "I will be there" she said softly. Alistair covered her hand with his and turned his face so he could drop a kiss into her palm, "As will I. I love you too, my Lyssa".

He finally let her go and she went and opened the door. She turned and paused to look at him before she slipped through. He looked so alone standing there, the last thing she wanted to do right now was leave. He finally threw up his hands and laughed, "It's just for one night! Maker's Breath". She grinned in response and blew him a kiss and disappeared. Leliana was waiting in the sitting room, an amused expression on her face.

"Oh don't even start Leli" Lyssa said, "I know for a fact this will be the first night you've spent in your own room for quite some time".

Leliana just laughed and they both left the suite and went to her room.

They chatted for a while before Lyssa started yawning and they prepared for bed. Lyssa had given up wearing nightclothes, but for Leliana's sake she had brought Alistair's old sleeping clothes. She was quite shocked to find that even they were straining against her rapidly expanding waist.

They climbed into bed and Leliana was laughing at feeling the baby kick, while Lyssa grumbled about how she wasn't going to have any ribs left. They spoke for a little longer until Lyssa fell asleep. Leliana watched her for a little with a smile, before turning over and blowing out the lamp.

~0~

Alistair tossed and turned and just couldn't get to sleep. The bed felt too large, too empty without Lyssa and he was too used to curling up against her back, feeling her nestled against him.

He finally got up and threw on a robe and went into the other room to try and read for a bit, but that didn't occupy his mind either. Finally he threw the book down in frustration. He knew Lyssa would probably be asleep now but he ached to see her. If he was completely honest with himself it was in the physical sense as well as emotional. He was continually amazed by how much they still couldn't get enough of each other, even as far along in the pregnancy as she was.

Sod it, he thought, he just wanted to see her, make sure she was OK.

He got up, secured his robe and opened the door to the suite. His night guards looked at him in surprise and he held a finger up to his lips and told them to stay put. They looked reluctant but obeyed.

He quietly walked the short distance to Leliana's room and was about to try the handle when a hand gripping his shoulder almost scared the life out of him. Biting back his startled yelp, he spun and saw Zevran grinning at him. The elf looked like he had just gotten out of bed himself and he had a sneaky suspicion one of his guards would be trying too hard to look innocent when he got back to his rooms.

"What are you doing, My King?" Zevran leaned close and whispered.

"I.. Andraste's knickers! I'm going insane already Zev, I just wanted to see her" Alistair replied, embarrassed.

Zevran laughed soundlessly and started to guide Alistair back to his suite. He resisted briefly then gave in to the inevitable... and the iron grip the assassin had on his shoulder.

As he suspected, the guard on the left found something interesting to look at down the corridor and Alistair just shook his head with a smile.

Zevran got them inside and poured brandies.

"Ah my dear friend, you have got it very bad if you cannot do without her for one night" Zev said amiably, raising his glass in a toast.

"I couldn't sleep!" Alistair protested, "and I was worried about her."

"As you like" the elf agreed.

"Bah!" Alistair said, bursting into laughter.

"What is making you so worried that you cannot sleep? Surely it is not merely the absence of the lovely Commander?" Zev asked, idly swirling the brandy in his glass.

"No, not all of it" Alistair admitted reluctantly.

"Well, now is a good time to get it off your chest, no?".

"I.. I'm worried I won't be a good husband to her, or a good father for that matter" he said, looking down into the amber liquid. It felt extremely weird to be talking about this with Zevran of all people. As much as he loved his friend, he knew he was not the settling down type.

"Alistair, you have been a good companion to her, no? Certainly a good lover, you are handsome, have already proven you are fertile against all the odds. Why would you feel you wouldn't continue to be so with a simple change of title?" he asked seriously.

"I know it doesn't make any sense. I guess I'm just nervous. I only intend to do this once and I want to do it right. You know I have a habit of cocking even the simplest of things up".

Zevran choked on his brandy, "I'm sorry? Cocking things up?" he coughed.

"Don't tell me you've never heard that phrase?" Alistair said, starting to laugh.

"No, I have never come across this before, I have to say. An unusual occurrence" he said, then thought about it for a moment and grinned broadly, "At least not quite in that context" and watched happily as it was Alistair's turn to choke.

"Zevran!" Alistair spluttered, laughing. The elf merely shrugged charmingly and smiled.

"Ah my friend, you worry too much. What will be will be, and I do not think things will change between you, just because you will be married. I will even confess to being a little envious of you" he admitted.

Alistair looked at him questioningly, "Because I'm getting married in general, or because it's to Lyss?"

"Ah the issue was settled between us a long time ago my friend, she is as a sister to me and glad I am to have her as such." He gave his wicked grin again, "Of course she is a beautiful and deadly goddess of a sister, but still, a sister."

Alistair laughed "So marriage in general then?"

"Ah yes, to find in one person everything you desire and to wish to spend the rest of your life with them. I never thought I could feel such a way in all honesty. I think you and Lyssa have corrupted me." he said softly.

"Wow, I never thought I would hear you say anything like that Zev" Alistair said.

"And I never thought I would say it" the elf grinned. "But, I go where fate demands, and being the tricky whore she is, it would likely be such a shame for one as accomplished as I to be wasted on just one man or woman" he said, perking himself up.

"Is there anyone right now?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Ah you know me, my dear friend, there are a few" he replied with a cheeky grin. He hesitated briefly before continuing. "There is someone that... could be very special. I do not want to say more than that, as nothing might come of it but she is a wonder to me, all fire and temper and extremely beautiful. I just do not know if she will have anything to do with one such as I" he said almost sadly.

Alistair leaned forward "She's a fool if she doesn't Zev. You might play the field when you have no ties but once your loyalty is given, that's it" he quirked a grin "We know that only too well."

Zevran sighed comically "It is true, my word is my bond. And bonds can be fun!".

Alistair burst out laughing and finished his brandy.

He surprised himself by yawning and was actually starting to feel sleepy. He looked over at Zev to see a sly smile on his face and cursed.

"You didn't slip something into my drink did you Zev?"

"My King, would I do such a thing? Off to bed with you now, you will want to be horizontal fairly soon I imagine" he said with an innocent smile.

Alistair groaned and got to his feet, pausing briefly to kiss Zev on the cheek before heading into his bedroom. True to Zevran's word, he hadn't been lying down long before he felt sleep coming and drifted off to thoughts of Lyssa and the coming day.

~0~

The next morning Lyssa was startled awake by someone bouncing on the bed next to her. She opened an eye blearily to see Leliana bouncing on her knees, almost beside herself.

She shut her eye again and tried to ignore her. But the bouncing increased in tempo.

Lyssa sighed and opened both eyes this time and looked at her friend, "Not the way I'm used to being woken up but it's effective" she commented.

Leliana laughed and bounced of the bed, "Someone's getting maaaaaarried" she sang.

Lyssa opened her eyes wide, "Who?" she asked with an innocent gasp.

"Oh you think you are SO funny" Leliana pouted.

Lyssa laughed and threw back the covers and started the morning struggle to get upright. Leliana came to help as she cursed her ungainly body. Usually Alistair would just scoop her up and set her on her feet.

Alistair.

Suddenly butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt nauseous. She looked at Leliana in panic who grabbed the empty chamber pot and held it for Lyssa as her stomach heaved. When she was done, she shakily lay back on the bed again. She had no idea where that had come from, she had been past morning sickness a good while now.

"Nerves, dear one" Leliana said soothingly, wetting a cloth from the jug on the vanity. She placed it over Lyssa's forehead. Lyssa sighed in relief at the coolness and she looked at the bard gratefully. Leli looked a bit chagrined "also perhaps bouncing someone awake who is pregnant, was not the wisest course of action"

Lyssa laughed and took her friend's hand, "It was unique and I kind of liked it" she said.

"Oh? Maybe I should suggest it to Alistair then" she grinned.

"Maker no! That man does not need any more encouragement to wake me up in the mornings" Lyssa said emphatically.

Leliana laughed and waggled her eyebrows, "Reeeeally, fascinating, do tell me more"

"Oh you know way too much already, you minx" Lyssa replied. "That reminds me, stop looking at Alistair so speculatively after I tell you something, it makes him blush and stumble"

"That's half the fun Lyss!" Leliana complained, feigning hurt.

"You are incorrigible" Lyssa accused.

"Guilty as charged" Leli agreed happily, "Now, if your stomach is more settled, you need to eat. It's going to be a long day and you will need your strength."

Lyssa groaned as the butterflies bloomed again but thankfully without nausea this time. She got to her feet with Leliana's help and they moved over to the table.

~0~

The double doors to the Throne room loomed in front of Lyssa as she tried to steady her nerves. She felt Fergus rub her back and she smiled gratefully up at him. While they might not have grown up together beyond her young childhood, Fergus would hear of no other person being the one to give her hand to Alistair. They had gotten to know each other a lot better over the last few months and she was intensely proud to be his sister.

Leliana slipped out of the doors ahead of them and smiled warmly at Lyssa, "All is ready" she announced and fussed with Lyssa's dress for a few moments, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"OK!" Lyssa took a deep breath, or as deep a one as she could in her distinctly non meringue-like gown. She nodded to the guards at the doors and they opened them both, signaling a fanfare inside and then musicians started playing a wedding march. Leliana took up her position behind Lyssa and her brother and they walked in at a pace Lyssa could still manage somewhat gracefully.

Alistair was standing by his Throne, Teagan by his side and she was perversely pleased to see he looked as nervous as she did. The populace of the room had risen when the fanfare sang out and their little procession made its way down the central aisle until they were at the steps before the Throne. Resting on its cushion lay a silk pillow with a simple yet elegant diamond Tiara and Lyssa's eyes widened as she had known nothing about it.

The music started to swell to its crescendo as Fergus subtly helped Lyssa up the steps and she blushed slightly as Alistair wouldn't stop staring at her, his eyes filled with wonder. Teagan prodded him and he cleared his throat as he realized he was holding up the proceedings, hastily stepping forwards. Fergus raised Alistair's hand and placed Lyssa's on top of his. Grinning at his future brother in law, he kissed his sister on the cheek and then taking Leliana's arm, led her back down to their seats at the front of the room.

The Revered Mother of Denerim approached and they both turned towards her, hands separating again.

The music fell silent and an expectant hush fell over the room.

She intoned the traditional wedding lesson which gave Alistair and Lyssa time to sneak glances at each other, like teenagers, trying hard not to giggle when they caught each other staring.

As the Revered Mother moved on to the Blessing, holding her hand above their heads, they were able to turn and just drink in the sight of each other. It felt like they had been apart for a week not just one night.

Alistair looked so handsome in a white doublet and breeches, with threads of gold woven through. He was wearing his crown but as usual, it did nothing to tame that little piece of hair that always stubbornly stuck upright, that she found most endearing. His clothing complemented hers perfectly and she knew if she were to look at Leliana, the bard would be beside herself in joy that she had managed to pull all this off.

Alistair just gazed at Lyssa, losing himself in her eyes, wanting to run his fingers through her red hair that had been intricately curled into spirals that flowed from a jeweled clasp on the crown of her head. The tiara he knew would fit around it perfectly. Leliana again. His eyes wandered of their own accord as he took in the rest of her, the gown she wore was absolutely perfect. No froth in sight, just a simple white gown accented with gold that made no attempt to hide her pregnancy, rather it celebrated it. She was absolutely breathtaking.

The Revered Mother had to clear her throat a couple of times before they realized she had stopped speaking and was waiting on them. They looked at each other guiltily and blushed and the Chantry Mother tried to be stern but couldn't hide a smile.

"I shall repeat, for the benefit of those who might not have been listening" she commented dryly, "We are gathered here today for the joining of two of Ferelden's greatest bloodlines" she paused to make sure she had their attention this time before proceeding.

"I call upon the gathered Nobility and Citizens of the Realm to witness the marriage of our dear King Alistair Theirin to the Commander of the Grey Wardens, Lyssa Cousland."

She gently took the right hand of Lyssa and gave it to Alistair's left.

"King Alistair Theirin, is it your wish to take Lyssa Cousland as your wife, to be your Princess-Consort and your earthly companion until you depart unto the Maker's embrace?"

Alistair looked at Lyssa, his heart in his eyes as he clearly said "It is, with all of my heart". Lyssa looked back at him, feeling the sting of joyful tears prick at the back of her eyes.

"Lyssa Cousland, is it your wish to take King Alistair Theirin as your husband, to be Princess-Consort to his King and your earthly companion until you too depart unto the Maker's Embrace?"

Lyssa trembled as she looked at Alistair, tears threatening to overwhelm her and he gave her such a beautiful smile, it almost took her breath away.

"It is my wish, with everything I am, and have in me" she managed.

The Revered Mother smiled benevolently and picked up a small shallow golden bowl. She gestured for the rings to be brought forward and Leliana almost skipped up and placed the two she had been holding inside, one slightly smaller than the other. Teagan grinned at her affectionately, unable to resist kissing her cheek as he placed a matching ring in the bowl, beside the two already resting there.

Holding her hand over the bowl, the cleric intoned "I ask the Maker and Andraste his Bride, to bless these symbols of unity and fidelity and to bring joy and peace to those who wear them" She added dryly, "I would also ask the Maker to bless you with children at this point, but it seems that horse has already bolted. Instead I implore him to bless you both with a fine, healthy child and heir."

She asked Alistair to pick up the smallest of the three rings and place it in a velvet pouch for safekeeping, then held the bowl out again and he picked up the ring Lyssa would wear until her body had adjusted after the birth.

He turned to Lyssa and took her left hand, "With my heart, my soul and my body, I give you this ring. Wear it with pride and know you carry my love with you, always" He slid it gracefully onto her ring finger, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Lyssa took the last ring from the bowl and took Alistair's left hand in hers. As she slid it onto his finger, she took a deep breath and spoke, "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my undying love and unwavering faith in you. Until the end of my days, I am completely and utterly, yours".

She looked up into his eyes and saw his own were bright with tears and they lost themselves in each other again until they heard the Revered Mother muttering under her breath and they guiltily turned to her again, shoulders shaking as they tried to hold giggles in.

"King Alistair Theirin, Lyssa Cousland, you have made your vows in the eyes of the Maker and the assembled populace, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife. May I present to you my Lords, Ladies and gentle citizens, King Alistair Theirin and Princess-Consort Lyssa Theirin" She leaned forward and whispered, "_Now_ you can kiss, for the love of the Maker" with a smile on her face.

Alistair smiled as he looked at his wife and cupped her face in his hands, bending down so she wouldn't have to stretch, and kissed her gently but thoroughly. The room erupted into cheers and applause but at that moment, the two couldn't have been more oblivious.

Finally they parted and Alistair turned to his throne and picked up the exquisite tiara he'd had made for her and nestled it into her curls and around the jewelled clasp. He trailed his hand down her face and the side of her body until he could take her hand in his.

He gave her his most charming sexy grin and let out a sigh of pleasure and emphatically and loudly, to much laughter from those closest, proclaimed "Mine!"


	18. Chapter 18

Apologies for the very long break between updates, my brain decided to take an unscheduled holiday and didn't leave a forwarding address. Anyway, it's back now and yay update ;)

A HUGE hug to the Cheeky Monkeys from CMDA, without you all it would be a very sad forum and I wouldn't have learned anywhere as near as much as I have! Mainly how to be a Minx apparently ;)

I have no words to express how grateful I am to my Beta, Jinx1983. She just rocks on so many levels and Impossible Dreams would not be the story it is, without her. Big HUGS!

Thanks and HUGS as well to Pinoko K for being my comma ninja, those blasted things breed, I swear it!

*hugs* also to Warrose, Isabella Monroe, Kira Tamarion, Erynnar and Dasque just for being the wonderful people they are :)

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains more smut than you are probably used to in my story. Since it was their wedding night, I thought it deserved something a bit more special ;) It was also the answer to a challenge presented to me by some very special cheeky monkeys! If you get offended by sexual content, I'd stop reading when Alistair carries Lyssa off and just assume they have a very good night. You have been warned :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The celebration was in full swing, food and drink flowing freely. The invited nobility and commoners were enjoying themselves alike in a manner that had rarely been seen on such a grand scale.

Of course, people gathered in such numbers was proving to be a headache for Zevran. He was standing guard over the King and his Princess-Consort. There were probably better places for him to be, but he would entrust their safety to no other, on this day of all days.

Alistair had kept trying to get him to relax and join them but had desisted when Zevran had bluntly asked him which role he wanted him to play. Friend or protector. He'd softened at the look of surprise on his King's face, and admitted that he was indeed both, but to please let him do what he was best at, and he would celebrate with them later. Lyssa had simply hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and made him promise that as soon as he was off duty, he would join them. He faded back into shadows, ever watchful.

Alistair settled into his chair, next to Lyssa at the high table. Teagan, Leliana, Fergus and Anders surrounded them, chatter moving between them easily.

His wife... Maker that sounded so good! His wife was enjoying herself amongst their friends and watching the party, smiling and happy. She looked so beautiful to him, he felt utterly blessed to have her in his life. Utterly terrified as well, at the thought of losing her, but he pushed those thoughts back and refused to let fears cloud such a happy day.

As if sensing his brief fear, Lyssa turned to him with a smile, pulled him towards her by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

"Have you had enough to eat, dear wife?" he asked teasingly. He enjoyed the grin that appeared on her face and knew it mirrored his own.

"I think I will pop if I eat any more, my husband," she replied with a giggle. Her silly smile told him that she was as amazed at their change in title as much as he was, and it felt very good.

"Are you sure? I heard that some chocolate had been imported, but I can send it back to storage if..." he began.

"Don't you dare! There is _always_room for chocolate," she exclaimed indignantly.

"Alistair, how could you tease your poor wife like that." Leliana laughed. "Never get between a woman and chocolate is my advice,"

Teagan piped up. "I've heard it can make you fat." His eyes goggled at Lyssa's bump. "Oh Maker, it's true!"

The yelp as both Leliana and Lyssa smacked him had people turning their heads curiously, but all they saw were the occupants of the high table in fits of laughter.

Leliana had been watching for the last people to finish their meals and nudged Teagan. He gave her an indulgent smile and signalled to the Master of Ceremonies. He sent servers scurrying around the hall with trays of Antivan brandy. Once the glasses had been distributed, he banged his staff on the stone floor, getting everyone's attention.

"His Grace, the Teyrn of Highever would like to say a few words," he boomed.

Fergus stood and with a warm smile, held his glass up to Alistair and Lyssa.

"Someone once said that in order to make a marriage work, there should be space in your togetherness. To be honest, I hope there is a _lot_of space, because I think a baby of Theirin and Cousland blood will be more than a mere force of nature. Good luck to you both, may the Maker grant you lots of patience and stamina, I have a feeling you will need both!" He paused and grinned, as laughter rumbled around the room. "Seriously though, in times like these when you are together, be it in the same room, in different Arlings or on the opposite sides of Thedas, remember the love you feel today and I know you will always be happy and blessed. To my beautiful sister and her new husband, who I am incredibly proud to call brother. To Alistair and Lyssa!" He raised his glass and took a sip as the words were repeated and cheers broke out.

"Speaking of forces of nature, I believe the ever lovely and delightful Lady Leliana would now like to offer her blessings," he said, earning himself a glower from Teagan that made him laugh.

Leliana stood and turned to Alistair and Lyssa, beaming a smile at them with happy tears in her eyes. In her breathy, slightly accented voice she spoke to the hall as well. "A toast to King Alistair and Princess-Consort Lyssa, mmm, Princess-Consort Lyssa, that has a nice ring to it you know. You are both off to a wonderful start in your marriage. The King showed up on time, in the right clothes and even his boots on the right feet! You have been married for a few hours now and haven't yet had one fight, any darkspawn, bandits, mood-swings or dress burnings. All of the family is still talking to each other too, and with that alone, you have most newlyweds beaten! For my serious note though, I raise my glass to you both, your love and devotion to each other has endured through the worst of trials. I pray the Maker will bless you in all things and your happiness will make you the envy of everyone in Thedas."

Lyssa pulled Leliana into a close hug as applause erupted from those present, and whispered, "Thank you so much, for everything, sister of my heart." When they pulled back, both women had tears in their eyes and Leliana started to make a fuss about making sure Lyssa didn't ruin the cosmetics she'd carefully applied, making her friend laugh. When Teagan gave her a gentle nudge and cleared his throat, Leliana remembered she was supposed to pass the toast on to him and straightened again.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, it is the Chancellor's turn, Teagan Guerrin!" She giggled infectiously.

Teagan stood and gave Leliana an amused look which she returned by blowing a kiss at him.

"I lift my glass to The King and Princess-Consort. I have to agree with this gorgeous lady beside me, it does have a nice ring to it... I have been honored by being Alistair's best man today, but the trouble with being _the_ best man at a wedding is you never actually get a chance to _prove_how true it is. Even though I may be the best, today he has shown that it is he that has the most luck. To honor them on their wedding day, let us drink to their love and happiness. And to me, getting the chance to prove my worth, maybe now is a good time?" he finished with a wink at Leli. "His Majesty King Alistair and her Highness Princess Lyssa." There were heartfelt echoes of the cry throughout the hall and Alistair was laughing while Lyssa was blushing. Teagan turned to Zevran who handed over to his carefully selected replacement, finally off duty. No one doubted however that he would still be ever watchful of his charges.

"I pass you now to Zevran Arainai," he said with a bow.

Zevran stepped forward with his well known grin and several whoops sounded from the listening crowd which made the high table laugh.

"Ah, thank you!" he said with a graceful bow. "Now, I have known these two wonderful people since the early days of their journey. Ah perhaps a little poetry for them both." He cleared his throat and struck a dramatic pose.

"I saw them fight, I wished them luck, I saw their feelings and saw them f..." Alistair coughed and Zevran grinned at him unrepentantly "... Fall in love I was going to say! My my, dear King, and I thought it was me that had the naughty thoughts around here." Lyssa was almost crying with laughter at this point and was leaning against Leli who was doing the same.

Zevran grinned down at them. "Never have I had the pleasure of being in the presence of such love. It shines through in everything they do and blesses the people around them. As one of those people, I am humbled to know them and call them both family and friend." He raised his glass and cried, "Maker bless the King and his Princess." As the echoes died down, he took Lyssa's hand, kissed it and bowed to her.

She stood, smiling radiantly around the hall, at her beloved family and finally at her husband.

"A toast to my new husband, who has put up with my crying spells, saved me from chocolate cravings, waited patiently while I changed my clothes for the hundredth time, learned to be so sweet and caring while doing so, and who just signed up to do it forever. You are the love of my life, the man of my dreams and the only one I want to spend my life with. I will love you, forever. As long as you'll have me, I will continue to prove it to you. To Alistair, the most patient King and Husband in all of Thedas! I love you." She sat back down to applause and blushed furiously. Maker, she could face down a horde of darkspawn but a hall of people? That was scary.

Finally Alistair stood and raised his glass to everyone, silently toasting them as they had done him. Then he turned and looked down at Lyssa, still unable to believe she was finally and officially his. "To my beautiful and stunning wife, the woman of my dreams and my soul-mate. I love you more today, than yesterday and less than I will love you tomorrow. You are the light of my life, my hopes and dreams, you are my everything. Wherever I roam, whatever realms I see, I will travel through them happily as long as you're with me. I love you. Always," he said, his emotion showing in his voice. Lyssa's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed his shirt to bring him down to kiss her. Finally after catcalls had started up, Alistair stood straight again, blushing but grinning happily.

"Finally, I wish to toast our guests. Your support and love through these trying times has been one of the most important factors that smoothed the road to this special day. That and the very industrious Lady Leliana! My lovely wife and I thank you for everything and may the Maker bless and keep you. Always. Enjoy the festivities!"

He sat down to cheers and applause and couldn't help grinning at Lyssa. Maker how he wanted to be alone with her right now. The faintly naughty look in her eyes told him she felt the same and he was just wondering how they could slip away when the the Master of Ceremonies boomed that the Ballroom was now open for the celebrations to continue and people began to drift away.

Alistair and Lyssa saw their opportunity but as they kept trying to make a dash for the door, they would get stopped and congratulated and eventually found themselves herded towards the ballroom. Lyssa could hear Zevran chuckling away behind them and shot him a very dirty look which he just returned impishly. He knew exactly what they had been planning.

The ballroom had been decorated magnificently, streams of cream satin and silk floated everywhere on the breeze of the open windows and doors. Leliana had managed to use some contacts and had organised a well known troupe of bards to provide the music and entertainment for the evening's event. The drink flowed freely and the dancing got more challenging as the party wore on.

Lyssa had enjoyed the day immensely except for her meltdown that morning, but she was now getting tired. Many people had tried to claim her for a dance but she had managed to avoid it by claiming her pregnancy prevented it. Leliana had managed to persuade Alistair to get up and dance though, and Lyssa had approved it, enjoying watching him move around the dance floor, at ease with everyone and enjoying himself. She'd had to promise future dances with her brother, Teagan, Zevran and Anders, once she had recovered after the birth and they each spent time with her instead. The baby was kicking, as if it too wanted to join in the fun. She stroked her belly soothingly and whispered "soon" to it.

Howls of laughter made her look up again and she almost fell out of her chair giggling to see Zevran had firmly seized Alistair, and was twirling him around the dance floor. The King was going along with it for his part and the pair made a very comic spectacle of themselves. Afterwards they very solemnly held their hands in a courtly fashion and made their way to her. Alistair bowed to Zevran who returned the gesture and handed him off to Lyssa who was in fits. Leliana was having to lean against Teagan to keep herself upright and there were tears streaming down the Chancellor's face.

"My darling wife, would you do me the honour?" Alistair asked and helped her to her feet. She had no idea how this was going to work, since she could no longer see her own feet, let alone get close enough around her bump to dance with someone. Alistair led her to the dancing floor and winked, spinning her gently so her back was against his, holding her right hand. His other hand rested protectively over hers on her stomach and he led her gently in time to the music, all the while making her feel special, and as if he was dancing with the both of them. He wrapped both arms around her and dropped his head to kiss the side of her neck, a place he knew drove her crazy. He felt her shiver in his arms and he grinned wickedly. "I think it might be time to retire, what do you think?" he whispered in her ear and nuzzled her neck again.

"I... Maker, I think you are right!" she said, breathlessly.

Zevran had been hovering about and suddenly gave a piercing whistle and from everywhere there seemed to be showers of flower petals, cheers and whistles. Also good natured suggestions about how they should spend their wedding night were shouted. They managed to get to the entrance to the royal wing in due course and were both breathless from laughing and covered in petals. Alistair bent and swung Lyssa into his arms and carried her through the doors the guards opened for them. They barely noticed them as they only had eyes for each other.

He set her down again once they were in their bedroom. Alistair just gazed at her, drinking her in, still unable to believe she was finally his wife. He ran his fingers gently down the side of her face, making her catch her breath at the naked desire in his eyes.

"Stand still for me," he whispered and she nodded mutely, her breath quickening.

He took his time taking out the pins in her hair until it was free and cascading in curls about her. He tangled his fingers in the gleaming red wealth of it and brought her lips to meet his and kissed her gently. He tore himself away again and this time stepped behind her and started unfastening her dress. His hands were steady as he undid the numerous buttons running down the length of her back. Lyssa made a small whimpering noise and he grinned in anticipation, feeling powerful.

He pushed the dress from her shoulders and stroked her bare shoulders while he kissed and nibbled down one side of her neck and up the other. He could feel the increase in her breathing and the soft noise in her throat when she tried to turn towards him, but he held her still.

"No, stand still, my wife," he growled in her ear, making her shiver again.

He stood close behind her, as he worked the dress from her body, until she stood in nothing in stockings and her smallclothes. He kissed and licked his way down her back, enjoying her small reactions and soft noises, until he was kneeling behind her. His own body was demanding to be released from his confining clothes but he ignored it for now, concentrating on this gorgeous creature standing in front of him. He hooked his fingers beneath her undergarments, and she whimpered softly. He eased them down gently, until they too were lying on the floor in the pool of her dress. He grasped her hips and kissed the dimples in the small of her back, each rounded cheek and ended with a bite that made her gasp. He rolled down the stocking of her left leg, lifting her foot, and making sure she was steady, removed the covering, letting it drop to the floor. He gave tickling kisses to the soles of her foot, making her giggle breathlessly. He repeated with the other foot and then sat back on his heels and drank in the sight of her naked body from the back. Unable to resist, he ran his fingers up the soft insides of her thighs, a thrill shooting through him as he reached their apex, feeling her body already anticipating what was to come.

He rose to his feet once more and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feel of the back of her body against him. He gasped as she pressed against him, trapping his arousal between himself and her back. He grinned and released her again, moving round to stand in front of her this time. Her face was flushed and her lips were parted as her breathing grew heavier. Her love and desire for him was in her eyes and it made his body harden even more. She eagerly reached for him but he laughed and danced out of the way, enjoying her growl of frustration.

"I thought I said stand still?" he asked sternly, with a raised eyebrow and she growled again, sending more thrills through him. He stood out of reach, waiting, until she huffed and stood still once more, then moved back in. He knew she would make him suffer for this at some future date but he intended to enjoy this night, their first as husband and wife.

He feathered kisses over her face, her forehead, her eyelids, cheeks, until he couldn't resist and covered her lips with his own, her response was almost electric as she returned it passionately, her tongue dancing with his.

Alistair forced himself back, his own frustration beginning to creep up on him but he had plans. Lyssa looked at him, a look of outrage on her beautiful face and he forestalled her speaking with a finger to her lips and a soft "shhh."

He stepped back and undid the buttons to his doublet, shrugging out of it, letting it fall to the floor. He enjoyed Lyssa watching him hungrily, it gave him a powerful surge of emotion. He undid the cuffs on his shirt, the lacing at his throat and pulled it over his head, discarding it just as he had the doublet. Standing now in just his breeches and boots, the evidence of how excited he was, was evident and he could feel Lyssa's eyes running over him. He stepped in towards her again and took her hands, placing them on his chest. She eagerly roamed his muscles, kneading at his shoulders, pectorals, making him jump as she lightly pinched his nipples with a wicked grin. As her hands headed down towards his waist, he retreated again and laughed as she swore. She remained standing where she was though, which amused him to no end. He walked to the dresser and picked up the item he had prepared earlier. A strip of white silk was in his hands when he turned back to her, she looked at him questioningly. He walked behind her and placed it over her eyes, tying it at the back, checking she was comfortable.

"Alistair what..?" she started, reaching out for him.

"You'll see," he said, his desire and emotion evident in his voice. He bent and picked her up and walked with her into the bathing room. The scent of steam and roses hit her and she gasped a little as she was lowered into steaming water. Hot enough to be pleasurable but not enough to burn.

"Lie back and relax, my love, this is all for you," he said, helping her lie back.

She was uncertain and a bit nervous but as soon as Alistair started to stroke her cheek, then her neck, she was transfixed again. Unable to see, all she could do was concentrate on the feeling of his hands.

Alistair paused a moment to look at her languishing in the water, rose petals all around her, the heat of the water warming her skin and he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He knelt down beside the bath and soaped a washcloth with rose scented soap and gave her a very slow, massaging wash, leaving her moaning as he drew near her most sensitive parts. Once he was done, he followed the trail the cloth had left and washed the soap away. This time, he didn't withdraw his hands and she arched her back as he stroked her breasts, as he admired the differences since her pregnancy had advanced. Heavier and fuller than normal, he knew he loved them either way, just right now, at this moment, they were extremely enticing. He braced himself and leaned over her, replacing his hands with his mouth and suckled her nipples, making her gasp. She found and wrapped her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her, urging for more. While his mouth was busy, he shifted his weight to free a hand and started from her feet up the insides of her thighs and she opened them eagerly for him. He groaned deep in his chest as he gained access to the most private part of her and he explored her, as her hips moved restlessly. Her soft sighs and moans were getting louder and he could feel her excitement in spite of the water. Her nipples were hard under his mouth and he couldn't resist suckling harder, nipping at them with his teeth. Her gasping told him all he needed to know and she cried out as he slid a finger into her. Another and she was crying out in need. He gently stretched her with a third and brushed his thumb over the swollen, most sensitive part that she was begging him to touch. He could feel her body tensing around his fingers and knew she was close so he played his thumb harder over her and she was clutching at him as her body writhed of it's own accord. He felt as she went into orgasm, not only from the delicious sounds coming from her but the shudders her body went into. They knew each other's bodies so well already but this, this felt so new somehow.

As her body stilled and she caught her breath, he removed the blindfold and she looked at him with startled eyes.

"Maker!" she said. He grinned and deliberately licked his fingers which had her face heated again in a second. He was getting uncomfortable now, his need to be inside her, for his own release.

"Ready to come out yet?" he teased.

"Only if this isn't over yet!" she said emphatically, which made him laugh. He bent and lifted her out of the bath again, standing her on her feet as he dried her off with a soft towel. Once he was satisfied, he carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He still couldn't help feeling a sense of awe as he looked at her, so beautiful, with a wanton look on her face and her cheeks flushed from the bath and from him.

Alistair's hands went to the laces of his breeches and she eagerly watched and then threw back her head in a groan as she realised he was teasing her. He did remove his boots though and sat on the bed next to her.

"Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Maker's breath Alistair, what are you trying to do to me?" she asked.

"Hmmm is it working?" He grinned. She couldn't help laughing and then gasped as he parted her thighs again. This time instead of his fingers, he explored her core with his tongue, tasting her arousal afresh. He always enjoyed doing this but the sounds she made tonight were all the sweeter. He teased her breasts once more with his hands, his face buried as deep as he could and her body undulated under him. He raised one hand to her face and she clamped down on the side of his hand with her teeth, urging him on to bring the exquisite torment to its conclusion. He tasted the fresh surge of her excitement and flicked his tongue faster, feeling it build up in her muscles. She released his hand to throw her head back and cry out as she orgasmed again, her body going rigid in waves. Finally she relaxed and gasped for breath.

"Enough! Alistair please!" she cried desperately, "I want YOU," she said.

"Well you only had to ask," he laughed. He stood up and removed his breeches, finally letting his aching member free of its confines and Lyssa reached for him as he moved closer. He threw back his head as her hand gripped him and moved in just the way she knew he liked. After all he had done to her, and how much it had excited him, he was having to use stamina to not finish right there and then. He let her explore as she wanted to, gritting his teeth at times. When he couldn't take it any more, he pulled Lyssa upright, placed a pillow on the bed, then helped her turn over so she was balanced on her knees, her stomach supported by the pillow. He had to wait a few moments until he was able to move in behind her to her and by that point she was outright begging him.

Finally he was sure she was comfortable and moved behind her, sheathing himself slowly, causing Lyssa to swear and push back against him, making him gasp. He grasped her hips and bent himself over her back, supporting himself with his arms either side of her. He licked and bit her neck and shoulders as he moved within her, his plans of making it slow, gone, as Lyssa set a demanding pace. She turned her head and bit his arm which almost sent him over the edge and suddenly, he had no more control. He thrust into her as she moved back against him and he could feel his body building to the release it so desperately wanted but he needed her to go with him. He shifted himself slightly and returned his fingers to the swollen centre of her pleasure and moved them in time with their thrusting. Suddenly she was bucking underneath him and crying out his name hoarsely. He felt her inner body convulse around his manhood and it sent him over the edge, spilling himself into her with a shout of her name. It seemed to go on forever but was also over too soon and now they were both spent, he helped her to lie on her side, curling his body around her, his hand on her stomach, stroking gently.

"Mmmm," Lyssa said, catching her breath.

"I couldn't agree more," Alistair said with a rough chuckle.

Lyssa fidgeted around until she could look at him and with her heart in her eyes said, "I love you so much." Then she grinned impishly at him. "And not only because you can make my body feel like THAT."

"Oh? There are other reasons?" he joked. She languidly smacked him on the arm and he didn't even have the energy to pretend to be hurt. He cuddled her to him.

"I love you too Lyssa, my wife... at last and forever," he whispered.

"Definitely," she said. "My husband... oh I can't even think of the right words to say how amazing that makes me feel."

Alistair chuckled into her ear. "I think you just did,"

He pulled the covers up over them so she wouldn't get chilled and he smiled as he heard her breathing relax into sleep.

He gently got out of bed and blew out the candles and lamps before returning to the bed and his wife. His glorious, beautiful wife.

* * *

Feel free to join us on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age site. ht tp :/ / www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are.. and would most likely not let you come and play with us.. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Buses again! Will keep this short and sweet so I can go to bed ;)

Thank you so much to everyone that reads this story, adds to favourites, alerts and especially those who review. You make my day!

*HUGE HUGS* to my beta, muse and all round awesome friend Jinx1983, whom I would be utterly lost without. She inspires me to do so much more than I think I am capable and for that I am truly grateful.

Pinoko K, my amazing comma ninja and great friend.. *HUGGLES* to you, and some coffee to take away the sweetness of my chapters ;)

As always a shout out to the cheeky monkeys who are the best minxes I could wish for and I can't go without waving like a loon at Warrose, Isabella Monroe, Kira Tamarion, Erynnar and Dasque just for being the wonderful people they are :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Lyssa was feeling completely out of sorts. She was into the eighth month of her pregnancy, and she was starting to wish she could get it all over with. She hadn't seen her feet in months, could no longer bend over and worse, had to do an odd waddle instead of walking, which made Alistair grin fondly. He had learned not to laugh outright, after a quick zap to his backside. He'd tried to explain that he found it adorable, but she really wasn't in the mood and he really didn't want to get zapped again. So she let him grin and pretended she didn't see it, as long as he didn't laugh.

The others just groaned whenever they saw her which didn't help her mood, even if it was in sympathy for the extra weight and mass she was carrying. She felt confined indoors, as the Palace was large enough that it took a lot of energy and effort to even get outside. The baby was incredibly active now as well, feeling as if it was both kicking her ribs and punching her bladder at the same time.

She hated being this irritable, hated the sudden tearful episodes, hated snapping at people through no fault of their own. She just had no patience left.

She had even tried to resign as Commander of the Grey the day previously and it had been resoundingly refused, adding to her frustration. She was obviously going to be out of action for a while after the birth, tending to the needs of the baby, but still they insisted she remain Commander. Nate, her second in command, would take over until she could return.

Lyssa groaned as she tried to find a comfortable position to sit in on the couch. She gave up and decided to try and lie on the bed instead. As she went to get up, her belly suddenly went rock hard and she found it hard to breathe. It wasn't exactly... painful, just uncomfortable. Panic almost seemed like a good idea but she forced that down. Anders had warned her that she might experience practice contractions as her body adjusted in preparation. It was still damn scary though. She'd got into the bedroom and was just attempting to get onto the bed when another one gripped her. Andraste's flaming arse, she thought before calling for her maid. The elven woman appeared and after seeing the position Lyssa was in started flapping, irritating the mage further.

"Your Highness! Is it labour?" she twittered.

"How should I know?" she snapped, regretting it instantly. "I'm sorry Lana, could you possibly step out and scream for Anders for me?" Lyssa asked, gritting her teeth to remain polite.

"At once, your Highness," her maid bobbed a curtsey and dashed from the room.

Lyssa tried to climb onto the bed again and swore as the now familiar feeling grabbed her again. She was starting to get alarmed; If this was labour, it was too early. She heard a scream from the hallway and realised her maid had taken her literally.

She rested her head against her hand and started to count down from ten. Sure enough, on one, Alistair burst through the door, his eyes wild.

"Lyssa?" he asked in alarm.

"Maker's breath," she muttered and turned awkwardly towards him. "Love, it's alright."

"Is it the baby? Is it time?" he gasped, out of breath.

"No, I think I am having those practice contractions Anders told us about," she said, trying to stay calm.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"How would I know, Alistair? As far as I can tell, if I'm not in agony and there is no bloody baby's head coming out of me then no, I'm not in labour," she said testily, her patience at an end.

The look on Alistair's face made her want to cry.

She groaned. "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry," she said and cursed as tears started falling.

Alistair came to her and picked her up and cradled her to him for a few moments before depositing her gently on the bed. He sat next to her and stroked stray strands of hair from her forehead.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Lyss," he said fondly.

"Apart from being a basket case and an utter bitch to everyone?" she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Oh, we are used to that now," he quipped and moved rapidly out of reach of her hand.

She couldn't help but laugh which was as absurd as crying.

"Safe?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and he moved back next to her.

"I know this is hard on you love, I wish I could do it for you, I really do," he said, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

The image of a huge pregnant Alistair popped into her head and made her giggle.

"Stick a dress on and you never know, someone might take a fancy," she said with a smile.

"Yeeees, as long as Zev isn't about, can never be too careful!" he exclaimed, making her laugh more. She clutched her stomach as it went hard again, and she caught her breath.

"Still going on?" he asked her. She nodded, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Ok, Anders time," he said.

"Ugh, I only saw him yesterday," she complained, "Seriously, he's going to know my nether regions as well as you do soon,"

"Hopefully not _quite_in the same way. Maybe I can compare notes," he said brightly and yelped as Lyssa sparked him.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that anymore?" he said plaintively, rubbing his arm.

"Special dispensation," she replied with a smug grin.

"Hmm we'll have to see about that!" he huffed in a mock sulk.

Anders came running into the room and skidded to a stop.

"Apparently all the screaming was for me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Not quite in the manner I'm used to, I have to say."

Lyssa snorted, "Sorry about that Anders, I'm having some contractions and my maid took me at my word."

"Ah, not to worry. Lets have a look and see if these are practice ones, shall we?" he said, advancing on her. Alistair took that as his cue to move out of the way.

Lyssa moved as Anders directed, while he poked and prodded. Finally he used his magical abilities to sense what was going on with the lifeforce within her womb. He frowned and carried on for a while until Lyssa was nervous.

"It would be so much easier if I could do this myself," Lyssa grumbled.

"I'm sure it would be, although I challenge you to do the internal stuff," Anders said almost absentmindedly. Alistair coughed and both of them looked at him.

"Oh don't mind me, carry on," he said airily.

"Oookay," Anders said and shut down his magic.

"I'm afraid it isn't all good news Lyssa, but the uhh baby is OK." he began.

"Uhh baby?" Alistair said, stepping forward, "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Well it seems, I might have made a slight error," he said.

"ANDERS!" both Lyssa and Alistair exclaimed in unison.

"It's nothing bad, well, it could be depending on how you look at it," he babbled.

"Maker's breath Anders, what is it?" Lyssa cried.

"Well it seems... how do I say this?" he said, "It's twins... I missed the second heartbeat as I think it was in sync with its sibling. With the contractions, they've separated now and I can sense it,"

Lyssa and Alistair were stunned speechless. Anders just waited them out calmly but was prepared to run if the need arose.

"T-twins?" Alistair stammered finally.

"Yes, your Majesty... congratulations?" he asked hopefully.

"Twins?" he asked again. Lyssa just stared at her stomach.

"How did I not sense this?" she asked in wonder.

"Well, we still don't know why your magic is so awry at the moment," Anders said. "I've never treated a pregnant Grey Warden, let alone one who is also a Mage, so I have no idea the effects it would have," he said. "It does explain a few things though. Why you are so lar..." he coughed and didn't finish that sentence as Lyssa narrowed her eyes at him.

"I meant why your belly is so hu..." he stopped again helplessly.

"I think you might want to quit before you get zapped," Alistair advised, slapping him on the back.

"Anyway... aside from that. These contractions could be more than practice ones. It's quite common for twins to deliver early so... please don't zap me... you need to be on bed rest from now, and drink the potions I will make for you," he finished with a cringe.

"Maker no!" Lyssa cried. "I'm going out of my mind as it is!"

"I'm sorry Commander, I truly am, but if I am to bring all three of you through this, this is the way it has to be," he said firmly.

Lyssa laid back and sighed.

"I know, you are right, it's just... grrr," she said, "I want my body back, I want to be able to see my feet, I want to be able to use the chamberpot without having to be assisted," she said pathetically. "Just before this started today, I was thinking how long a walk it is just to get out of the palace, and now even that is denied to me."

She started crying and waved off both concerned men who rushed to comfort her.

Alistair ignored her protests and climbed onto the bed next to her, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Anyway, I'll get started on the potions and be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry Lyssa. One shock and bad news, I'm doing well today!" Anders said and quietly left the room.

"I'm sorry Alistair," Lyssa sobbed.

He laughed softly and held her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Why on the Maker's earth would you need to be sorry?" he asked.

"Because I keep doing this or being a bitch. And that I didn't know we would be having two children instead of one," she hiccuped.

"Oh Lyss, my wonderful, beautiful Lyssa." He chuckled, "I feel like the luckiest man alive, don't you see that? Two children, when not all that long ago we thought there would be none, then incredibly there was going to be one. Now we know two? Wow. I couldn't be happier."

"Y-you mean that?" she said, looking up at him.

"Honestly and truly," he said capturing her upturned lips. She clung to him and returned the kiss fervently.

She groaned and drew back. "How can I be this big and ready to pop and I _still_want you all the time."

Alistair laughed, "Maybe my fabulous hair? My unholy love of fine cheese? No, don't you dare zap me!"

Lyssa started giggling in spite of herself.

Alistair lowered his head and kissed her until she was breathless. "Don't you know the feeling is entirely mutual? You are beautiful and breathtaking to me, however you think you look. I want you, all the time. If I had my evil way, we'd never leave the bedchamber. There is that annoying King thing though, blast it," he said with a smile.

He enjoyed Lyssa's blush and he sternly told his body to behave. This was not the time and if they couldn't be intimate until after the baby... babies were born and she'd recovered, then so be it. He'd live. He hoped.

Lyssa's hands had turned wandering, making his resolve weaken but another gasp from her cooled them both down. She smiled at him ruefully.

"All in good time, love," he promised with a gentle kiss.

Anders came back into the room with a glass vial filled with a blue liquid. He asked the maid for a cup of water and when she returned, he emptied the vial in and swirled it around.

"Drink all of this Lyssa, no complaints on the yucky taste," he admonished. Lyssa just stuck her tongue out at him but she did take the cup. She drank it all down and made a face but didn't complain.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll prepare one of those for you each day and hopefully with the bedrest, we can keep those precious babies where they should be, as long as possible,"

"Thanks Anders," Lyssa said simply, lying back on the bed, looking tired.

Alistair kissed Lyssa on her forehead, said he would be back soon, and followed Anders out of the room. He asked to speak to him in his study and walked quickly.

Anders entered behind him and shut the door.

"And now you want the truth?" Anders asked quietly.

"Please," Alistair said.

Anders sighed and scrubbed his face. Alistair gestured for him to take a seat and they sat opposite each other.

"Alistair, I can't couch this in pretty words and reassurances. There is a lot of risk to both her and the babies. One child is going to be hard enough on her but two? I just don't know. Being a Grey Warden aside, as I don't know if that will help or hinder, delivering twins is... tricky. Know that I will do all I can, I would go to the fade itself for her." He broke off, unable to continue.

Alistair sat back, mulling his words over.

"I know you would Anders. One of the reasons I hold you in such high esteem."

"There is one more thing, her magic. How much has she told you?" the mage asked curiously.

"Only that her power is diminished but I had no idea she couldn't sense the babies," he admitted.

"I suspected she might try and hide it from you" Anders sighed, "If I had known..."

"It's OK, really, but please tell me now."

"She came to me after the dress burning 'incident'," he said and they both smiled at that. "She said she was having trouble accessing her power, it wasn't as strong as it was and as I've been checking on her as the months have passed, she told me it was getting weaker and weaker. Any casting now, above those damnable sparks she does, would put too much strain on her. I can't stress how important it is that she doesn't try."

"Got it, thanks Anders," Alistair said.

"I'm still trying to find out why but as I said... this is unprecedented. It could be that once she's delivered, everything will return to normal, we'll have to wait and see."

"Umm there was one more thing I was wondering about..." Alistair began to ask but stopped, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Anders started laughing. "Yes, and as often as she feels comfortable with."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Alistair asked, surprised.

"It's something every father-to-be asks, and well, the blush gave it away," Anders said with a grin.

"Are you sure it won't complicate things or hurt her or the babies?" Alistair asked pensively.

"It won't hurt her and I'm fairly sure it won't complicate things, gently does it though. It will make her feel good, and if you'd rather not get... fully into things, well then there are ways to..." he managed before Alistair interrupted him with a "Maker!"

Anders grinned unrepentantly "Sorry, used to dealing with men who aren't so focused on their ladies."

"And umm... what about after?" Alistair asked, cursing his body silently as he felt the blush creep up again.

"Well that depends on how quickly she recovers but I usually advise four to six weeks. Twins is going to be hard on her, but I think it should be guided by her as to how she feels." He thought about that for a moment then said, "Actually, knowing her appetite for you, don't... at least four weeks," he finished sternly.

Alistair chuckled. "Got it."

"I'll go prepare more of that potion, just scream for me again if you need me... it was quite novel," he said with a grin, gave Alistair a slight bow, slapped him on the back and sauntered off.

Alistair went back to their rooms and as he entered the bedroom, Lyssa smiled at him sleepily.

He lay back on the bed next to her and stroked her tummy gently.

"Why didn't you tell me about your magic?" he asked quietly.

Lyssa stiffened slightly and sighed. "Bloody Anders!"

"No, not bloody Anders... You should have told me when you noticed," he said but without censure in his tone.

"And what would that have achieved? You worry about me enough already," Lyssa grumbled.

"I worry about you anyway, so a little more wouldn't have hurt," he said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," she said.

"Get some rest, Love," Alistair said, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll go back to the King thing and if you are up to it after dinner, I'll show you just how much I love you." He winked and an impish grin appeared on her face.

"Anders said it was OK?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep, I just need to be a little careful with you," he said, getting up. He smiled at her lovingly and went out the room, giving her maid instructions that no matter what her Highness said, she was not to leave the room and if she got stroppy then have someone come and fetch him or Zevran.

Lyssa yawned and snuggled into the covers. If she was honest with herself, she was exhausted all the time now, and not half as upset at enforced rest as she thought she would be. Her mind was still circling around the twin thing, it was just incredible. She closed her eyes, fighting the emotions that were trying to take hold of her as she whispered a prayer for the Maker to keep them safe. She put her hands on her stomach and tried to send her magical senses into her womb but there was nothing. Not even a barrier stopping her, it was as if her connection to the fade had shut down. She sparked her fingers and frowned. Why could she do that and not sense her own body? She sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She felt better and the contractions had stopped, so hopefully Anders' plan would work. She drifted off to sleep thinking about two children, both looking like Alistair with his unruly hair and hazel eyes. Maker, could she survive that!

~0~

Alistair was back in his study, filling Zevran in on what had happened. Zev was as stunned as they were about the news of twins and was already begging Alistair to let him name one of them. They were in the midst of a fairly ribald argument when his secretary knocked on the door and stepped in quickly, closing it behind him.

"Your Majesty," he began formally which made Alistair sit up and take notice. Darran rarely stood on formality these days, after Alistair had worn him down.

"Darran? What is it?" Alistair asked mildly.

"There is a delegation from Antiva, including the Ambassador, asking for an audience with you," he said, glancing at Zevran who had stiffened.

"Oh?" Alistair said, looking at Zev. "Do they say what they wish to discuss?"

"No, Your Majesty, they just asked for an urgent audience at your earliest convenience," he replied.

"Thank you Darran, I will let you have my answer soon," Alistair said.

Darran bowed and left the room.

"Brasca!" Zev swore and jumped to his feet. "Of all times for them to do this."

"We don't know what they want yet Zev, it might not have anything to do with you," Alistair said, trying to calm the elf down. He had a sinking feeling too though.

"They come to you, seeking an audience just when your wife is nearing her birthing time, when they know you will be worried and distracted? Bah, I do not trust them as far as I could kick them. I advise you in my official capacity to delay this audience until Lyssa has delivered, Alistair. They will seek to take advantage," he snarled.

"I agree actually Zev, but I think I would rather find out what they want, now, when I am ready for them," Alistair replied thoughtfully.

Zevran started to protest, then stopped and looked at his King and sighed.

"Very well. But I will be present, as will Teagan, and a contingent of guards of my choosing." He held up his hand as Alistair started to argue. "This is not negotiable, Your Majesty," he said implacably.

Alistair nodded, understanding his friend's need to take control of the situation.

"Tomorrow at eleven then?" Alistair suggested. Zev nodded and said he would tell Darran. He stormed out of the door like a whirlwind, slamming the door behind him and Alistair just put his face into his hands and sighed.

Darran timidly entered the study and Alistair gave him the instructions for the audience the next day and to liaise with Zevran for security details. He decided formality was the way to go and would see them in the throne room. He didn't want them anywhere near the private quarters.

Looking down at his desk, he decided he needed to vent some frustration and worry. He went to find Teagan. A joy of being King; deciding you needed to spar and choose whomever you wanted as your partner. He might even go easy on his Chancellor this time.

Pleasantly tired and sweaty some hours later, Teagan was colourfully cursing him. Alistair took it in good part and accepted that Leliana might come looking for him later to explain in her breathy tones, just why a bruised and sore Teagan was an inconvenience.

He made his way back to the royal suite and entered the bedroom to find Leliana sprawled on the bed next to Lyssa, chattering away.

"Umm... Teagan might need you, Leli," he said a little shiftily.

"You picked on him again, didn't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We were sparring!" he protested.

"Sparring? Is that what you call it?" she asked. "If he's too stiff for our assignation tonight, I shall be most vexed."

"Isn't that the point?" Alistair asked cheerily, earning him a snort from Lyssa.

Leliana got up from the bed and stalked towards him. "Next time _we_shall spar, Your Majesty, and see who is the stiffer of the two shall we?" she said, her hands on her hips as she glared. She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving him... actually slightly scared.

"Always one to make an entrance, my love," Lyssa grinned at him.

"Well if I can't make an impression in my own bedroom, where can I?" he replied, pulling off his sweaty shirt.

"Oh you make an impression all right, I'm very impressed right now in fact," she said admiringly.

Alistair just laughed. He went over and kissed her. "And here I am all sweaty and in need of a bath," he said, "I wonder if there is anyone who will scrub my back for me,"

"Oh I'm sure someone will," Lyssa teased, "Maybe my maid?"

"I'd ask Leliana but I think she would take the skin off my back," he teased in return. Lyssa growled and he laughed, glad she seemed in good spirits.

"That explains the servants coming in and preparing the bath at least," she said, "I was starting to worry Anders was going to appear and order me into it."

"How about if I order you into it?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Well, if Your Majesty insists, I shall obey," she replied loftily.

"My Majesty does," he said with a grin. He went to gather Lyssa up in his arms and she groaned.

"Alistair! I can walk to the bathing room, honestly," she said exasperated.

"Walk? Really?" he asked, knowing he was risking his backside again.

"Ok waddle then! I shall make like a duck to the bathing room, just Maker please, let me move myself!" she cried.

"Only if you quack nicely," he said and then yelped as she zapped him.

"Quack," she said sarcastically.

"Oookay that will do I guess!" he agreed rapidly.

He bit his lip as he stepped back to let her get out of the bed. She tried to roll so she could get upright but was having no luck. Alistair could feel chuckles rising at the incredibly cute sight, but he tried desperately to hold them back.

"Alistair!" Lyssa wailed finally, and he quickly had her on her feet. He let her make her way to the bathing room at her own pace, and he just couldn't help it, he found her gait utterly adorable.

Finally they were relaxing in the steaming water, Lyssa was lying with her back against his chest and sighing in contentment as she played idly with his hands. It never ceased to amaze her that hands that were so calloused from fighting could be so soft and gentle with her.

He told her about the Antivan delegation, and she was rightly concerned and agreed it could bode ill for Zevran. She started insisting on being there but Alistair refused point blank. Not only because of Anders' orders but there was no way he would allow her to be in their presence in her vulnerable condition. No amount of threats, imprecations or sulks would sway him and she eventually subsided huffily.

"Lyss, be reasonable," he pleaded, stroking her arm. She sighed and leaned her head back against his chest.

"I am trying but Maker, this is frustrating Alistair. I'm bloody pregnant, not an invalid," she sulked. "I'm not made of glass, I could sit in a chair and everything,"

"I know you could, love, but if this _is_about Zevran, I want you safe, above anything else. You are too precious to risk, so I'm sorry, but I have to say no," he said.

Lyssa slapped the water with her hands and gave in ungracefully. Alistair knew it was unfair that she couldn't participate, but he needed to be able to focus on the audience, and if she were there, he would be worried about her. His temper was on a very thin leash where she was concerned already, and one of them looking at her in the wrong way might well cause a national incident.

He dropped his head and kissed her shoulder, stroking his hands across her belly in mute apology. She eventually sighed and relaxed into his caresses and he breathed a lot easier.

His strokes became more intimate and while he was prepared to desist, he was thrilled when she responded ardently. The water was cool by the time they were satiated and Lyssa made no complaints when Alistair helped her out of the water, got them dry and carried her back to the bed. Once she was comfortable, he slipped on a robe and went out into the sitting room where he asked if dinner could be sent up for them.

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly as they teased and chatted with each other. It never failed to amaze Alistair that they could spend time talking about nothing and take a lot of pleasure from it.

He finally had her tucked up against him in bed, and she quickly fell asleep. He listened to her soft breathing in the dark and knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. Anything.

~0~

Alistair was already irritable when he was waiting on the Antivan delegation. Lyssa had tried again this morning, asking him to let her come to this audience. He'd had to get Leliana to come and sit with her, sit _on_her if necessary, to keep her from sneaking out. He knew the bard was on his side in this matter and trusted her to keep Lyssa where she needed to be.

His crown felt too heavy, the throne too hard, and he definitely wished he was somewhere else than here right now.

He caught Teagan looking at him disapprovingly as he fidgeted and he straightened and sat back.

The delegation was shown in. He recognised André Morini, the Ambassador, from court functions, trade discussions and parties. He didn't know him well but thought he was a fairly straight player. He noted that he also looked extremely uncomfortable.

Accompanying the Ambassador were three men he had never seen before. He saw Zevran's frown and had to assume that at least one of them were known to the former Crow.

They stopped in formation in front of the steps to the Throne Dais and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, you look very well if I may say," André greeted.

"As do you, Ambassador. Tell me, why have you asked for a private audience with Ferelden's King?" he asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Allow me to present dignitaries from our beautiful Antiva, Your Majesty," he said and Alistair nodded his assent.

"Master Stefan Solonzo, Master Mikael Orino of the Government of Antiva. Our third companion is Alessi, a simple bodyguard, as you would put it." As each were introduced, they stepped forward, bowed and stepped back into their formation.

"And what can Ferelden's King help you with gentlemen?" he asked again.

André looked at Stefan and gave him the floor, retreating to the back, looking even more uncomfortable.

"It's ah, a little delicate, Your Majesty," he began, deliberately avoiding looking at Zevran.

"Well you have my attention Master Solonzo, I suggest you get to the point," Alistair said as pleasantly as he could. He knew what this charade was now, and what his answer would be.

"It concerns a fugitive that has taken refuge in your wonderful country. We would like to start negotiations to have him returned to answer for traitorous atrocities he has committed," he said, a fake smile on his face.

"Oh? And who would this fugitive be?" Alistair asked innocently.

"One Zevran Arainai, an assassin and traitor to his country."

Alistair let that sit there for a moment and sat back as if considering. Eventually he spoke, his voice calm and steady. "I'm afraid you have been misinformed, Master Solonzo, and I apologise that you had to come all this way. A letter would have sufficed no doubt."

"Your Majesty, there is no doubt that the man we speak of is here," he said, in a pained tone, now pointedly looking at Zevran who had his implacable mask in place.

"The only Zevran Arainai I know of, is a citizen of Ferelden and holds a high position in my court," Alistair stated. "Are you asking me to force a citizen of my realm and a trusted advisor to her Crown, to leave our shores and travel to Antiva, a foreign country?"

"Your Majesty, we both know that Zevran is a dangerous man and no Ferelden. He can hide behind your..."

Alistair leaned forward and interrupted.

"I beg to differ in my own court," he said bluntly. "I can even show you his sworn and signed Oath to the Crown if you so insist. Go back to your Government, gentlemen, and tell them Zevran of Antiva no longer exists."

Mikael looked as if he was about to explode and Stefan put a warning hand on his arm but was shaken off.

"This man almost brought Antiva to her knees," he spat. "Murdered innocent people, so many of our most promising politicians, and you are going to do nothing? Pah!"

"You are right, I must do something. I am bringing this audience to a close. I have heard your petition, gentlemen, and it has been denied. Return to Antiva and I suggest Ferelden not be a place you return to," Alistair said implacably.

The Ambassador started to try to usher his countrymen out but Mikael resisted.

"You Fereldans with your stinking country and your smell of wet dog. That man murdered several members of my family and I demand you hand him over to answer for what he has done!" he shouted.

Alistair shot to his feet and strode forward until he was in front of the man.

"You demand?" he said in a very quiet tone. He fixed Mikael with a grim, burning stare until the man dropped his eyes.

"You dare stand in _my_Throne room and make demands? What of the many Fereldans that have been murdered by your accursed Crows and their machinations? Should I demand justice for them? An eye for an eye? No! There has been enough blood shed. I suggest you think about what led to the violence in your country, rather than seek one man to wreak vengeance on. Learn from it."

Alistair turned away in disgust, to walk back to the Throne and sensed Mikael moving before anyone else could react. He spun as the dagger was descending and he caught the man's hand with his own and twisted it until the dagger was dropped.

The guard materialised around the quartet, seizing them. They waited for instructions and Alistair just shook his head at the stupidity of it all.

"I am granting you leniency here, the only time you will have it," he said then turned towards Zevran. "Have them escorted to Gwaren and put aboard their ship. Restrain them if you have to, but I want them out of my Country."

He caught the glint in Zevran's eyes as he bowed and left to make arrangements.

André Morini was cringing at the back and Alistair looked at him. He recognised the signs of someone who had been forced to comply, and hesitated.

"Ambassador, you will be placed under house arrest until your countrymen are gone. We will be speaking further," he promised.

The man nodded and tried to hide his grateful expression from his fellow Antivans.

Alistair gave permission for the guards to remove the four men and stalked from the Throne room and into the antechamber.

Zevran was waiting and remained silent as the King tore off his crown and threw it at the cushion it usually rested on.

"Well?" he said, finally rounding on his friend.

Zevran looked at him somberly. "Perhaps you should have handed me over, my friend," he said quietly.

"Oh don't even start with that," Alistair snapped.

"You know me, my friend, martyr is not a good look for me," Zevran quipped, before his tone turned somber. "But you also know these people, what they are capable of, what they could cost you in the end."

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths.

"It might have seemed foolhardy Zevran, but if I had given in, and the Maker can appear and shout 'boo' before that would happen, where would it end? You are too important as both friend and family to let you go. So, was it selfish of me? Maybe, but enough, it is done," he said.

"I just hope you know what you are doing and that I am worth the cost," the elf said sadly.

Alistair put his hands on Zev's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You are."

Zevran simply nodded, and Alistair cursed the Antivans to the Fade for diminishing the elf, once again.

* * *

Feel free to join us on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age site. ht tp :/ / www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are.. and would most likely not let you come and play with us.. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

My muse has been skipping happily so here is another chapter! Short but sweet, kind of ;)

Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time out of their day to read my little witterings and especially to those who amaze me by reviewing or adding me to alerts and favs. I know I say this every time but it is truly appreciated and I will probably never be able to say just how much.

My *HUGS* and deepest, most humble thanks go to my Beta, Jinx1983. I don't honestly know what I would do without her! All kinds of daft things I imagine :)

I also can't go without chasing my comma ninja Pinoko K with *HUGS* and thanks too! You both rock and my days are brighter for knowing you both :)

Shout outs to CMDA, your antics keep me laughing even when I don't feel like it and special sneaky *HUGS* go to my usual suspects: Warrose, Isabella Monroe, Kira Tamarion, Erynnar and Dasque – you all rock a lot of people's worlds but thank you for rocking little old mine :)

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Alistair looked at himself closely in the mirror. Not too bad, he mused, although the outfit did feel a little tight and confining. He'd had Leliana and half the staff in a tizzy once he'd explained what he wanted, and Maker bless them, they had managed admirably. He hoped this plan worked; Lyssa had been so down today and he just hadn't been able to bring her out of it with his usual tricks.

He carefully picked up the front of the skirt and did a couple of experimental steps. Not too bad, at least he could forego the shoes. Not a chance in hell of finding some that would fit his big feet, and he knew Leliana had tried. So it was with much relief she reluctantly agreed leaving his feet bare would have to do.

He took a deep breath, or at least tried to, then left Leliana's bedroom. With her giggles following him, he headed to the royal suite with as much dignity as he could muster.

There were many wide eyed looks from guards and passing staff but they kept quiet and hurried on their way. Alistair felt a faint blush starting as he thought about the talk that would be flying about the palace in a very short time. Maker, he hoped this would work.

Leliana checked that Lyssa was in the bedroom and beckoned him into the sitting room. She disappeared through the door and heard voices briefly, then the lute Leliana had been carrying started up. That was his signal.

He attempted to glide through the door, trying to imitate how Lyssa, Leliana and other ladies of the court walked. It was more difficult than he imagined.

"Alistair w-what... ?" Lyssa stammered as she saw him.

He didn't say anything and instead started into the steps of the Remigold. Lyssa watched, utterly stunned, as he twirled around the room to the notes of Leliana's music.

As he returned to the beginning of the dance once more, he saw Lyssa was now covering her mouth with both hands, tears in her eyes.

Maker, now he felt stupid. This had seemed like a good idea at the time. He continued through one more set of the steps and then ended the song beside their bed. Tears were streaming down her face now, as she reached out wonderingly and touched the fabric he was wearing.

"You wore a dress and danced the Remigold..." she whispered.

"I once said I would, but it had to be a pretty dress. I think it's rather fetching, don't you?" He posed in what he hoped was a vaguely ladylike fashion.

Leliana had started spluttering again and ran out of the room, leaving them alone together.

He knelt down beside the bed, the skirt of the dress billowing out around him, such a very odd sensation. He traced her tears with his fingers and stroked back loose tendrils of her hair.

"I also said I would only do it for you and this seemed like the perfect time," he said with a sheepish grin.

"You... you... wore a dress. For me," she managed to get out. "The King is wearing a dress!"

Alistair looked down at himself and gasped. "Maker, you are right! How did that happen? Best not tell anyone, lest they start to wonder!"

Lyssa started giggling, quietly at first but then was soon in full laughter, spluttering as she tried to speak.

"I-it... is a very pretty dress," she got out before she was in fits again.  
Seeing her laughing was all the reward he needed and he felt his heart swell with love for her. If he thought it would cheer her up, he would run through the corridors naked. He only hoped it wouldn't ever get that bad, he might have a full staff walkout on his hands.

He couldn't help chuckle along with Lyssa, as every time she started to get control of herself she would take one look at him and would be off again. Her laughter had always been infectious, and as always, he was swept away with it.

"Oh Maker! I needed that," she said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Then my work here is done!" he declared. "Can I take it off now, please? I need to breathe. How you women wear these is beyond me."

"Awww and waste such a pretty dress?" She giggled.

Alistair growled at her. "Minx!" was all he said which set her off again.

"And Leliana's run off. How am I supposed to get out of it?" He pouted.

Lyssa couldn't speak but pointed at the lacing at his chest. He looked down and sure enough, he could see where to undo the ties and hurriedly did so, enjoying the first full breath since Leliana had tightened the bloody thing on him.

"So umm, is it just the dress or..." Lyssa managed to ask mischievously.

"Maker's breath woman, yes it's just the dress! I don't think there are a pair of knickers in the palace that would hold... never mind... just the dress!" He laughed.

After a lot of swearing, tugging and getting lost in far too much fabric, he was out of the gown and deposited it thankfully on a chair.

Lyssa had the biggest smile as she watched him standing there in just his underclothes and he returned it fondly. He joined her on the bed and moved her so she was resting comfortably against his chest.

"Just for you, my love," he whispered.

"Thank you, Alistair. All laughing aside, I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said, holding his arms tighter as they rested around her. He kissed the top of her head and he could feel tension draining from her body as she relaxed. He couldn't help but smile when he heard the odd snort or quiet giggle when she would catch sight of the dress again.

He felt her breathing slow as she fell asleep, and while he was reluctant to move her to blow out the candles, the book she had been reading was jabbing him in the thigh. He carefully maneuvered himself out of the bed and was relieved she remained asleep. He put the book on the table next to her, and grinned at the dress that had been discarded on the chair. He blew out the candles and went back to bed, wrapping himself around her without disturbing her. He drifted off to sleep, glad he had made her happy with his antics. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, since she was everything to him.

~0~

So much blood, pain and screaming tore through Lyssa's mind. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and in blinding flashes through the blackness around her, she saw the faces of everyone she loved. Tormented, tortured, and she was unable to help them. They called for her, begging and sobbing. And she tried, she really tried to break through whatever was holding her in stasis, but she was helpless against it. She tried to scream her anguish as Alistair appeared before her and reached out for her, calling her name, but she raged impotently against whatever was holding her, unable to reach him. He vanished only to be replaced by Zevran, then Fergus, then Leliana and Teagan; face after face of the people she loved, and one by one they disappeared leaving her raw and utterly alone in the dark.

She woke up with a scream in her throat and blinked in confusion at the difference in the light from the fire after the impenetrable blackness of her dream. She looked frantically for Alistair, but he wasn't there and panic gripped her. Her heart was racing; she could feel sweat on her face and body. Urgency and fear gave her the strength to crawl out of bed, pulling on one of the voluminous nightgowns that had been made for her and she wrapped herself in a warm cloak. She cursed her ungainly body as she made it to the main door of the suite and opened it. The guards looked extremely surprised to see her.

"The King? Where is the King? Is he safe?" She gasped.

"Chancellor Teagan woke him for an urgent meeting, Your Highness, he's fine," came the reply.

She nodded as relief rushed through her and she waddled down the corridor as fast as she could.

They caught up with her quickly, protesting her actions. "Your Highness! We have orders for you not to leave the suite."

"Bugger the orders, I need to get out," she said through clenched teeth.

"But Your Highness..."

Lyssa rounded on them, and they took a step back at the expression on her face.

"I. Need. To. Get. Out." she grated. "Now either help me, or get the fuck out of my way."

They looked at each other and one of them nodded in the direction of the King's study, and she almost screamed at them.

"No! Do not tell the King, do not go running for anyone who can help you with the crazy pregnant lady. Just please, help me get outside. I need to breathe," her voice cracked as she started crying.

"Of course, Your Highness, whatever you want," the guard on the left said, his face softening.

They helped her descend to the ground level and out the side door into one of the gardens. She stood there taking in deep gulps of night air, trying to quell the panic she still felt. It had been such an odd nightmare, not a taint dream but just as terrifying. As her breathing slowed, she started to take notice of her surroundings. Dawn was just a hint on the horizon and the guards were hovering nervously, keeping a look out for anything suspicious. She felt bad about how she'd spoken to them, but she'd just _had_to get outside.

Now she had cooled, she was starting to shiver and had just decided to go back inside, much to the relief of her companions.

"Lyssa!" A female voice cried out of the darkness and she turned towards it. The guards stepped protectively in front of her as two figures seemed to appear out of nowhere, one leaning heavily on the other.

Lyssa frowned at the familiarity of the voice and went to step between the guards. They held her back and she looked up at them in annoyance.

The figures staggered closer, and she gasped as she recognised Bann Shianni of the Alienage. The figure she was heavily supporting was covered in blood and barely on their feet. She forced her way through her two guardians, ignoring their protests and felt a moan of denial work it's way up her throat as she recognised the bloody and battered figure as Zev.

The guards realised an instant later and dashed forward to take the weight from Shianni and brought him to Lyssa. They lowered him to the ground and she went down with him, shocked to her core and oblivious to the discomfort of her pregnant form.

She looked up at Shianni. "What happened?"

Shianni was crying. "He was attacked, in my house. I think they were waiting for his guard to be down."

Lyssa tried to send her healing senses into Zevran and cursed at the weakness.

"Send for Anders and the King!" she cried at the guards who went running.

"I can't do anything," Lyssa sobbed. "My magic isn't working right."

"Your Highness, please, he doesn't have much time left," Shianni begged.

"I know! Andraste's bleeding arse, I can feel him slipping. I.. can't, I don't know why, Maker help me," she begged.

She sent her senses in again and strained her abilities as much as she could. To her frantic relief she felt some give and more information came to her. He had really been worked over, four major stab wounds and numerous smaller ones. At least one of them would be fatal in a very short space of time. No, she couldn't lose Zev, not now, not after everything they had come through.

She put her hands on his chest and sent everything she could into him, trying to hold back the tide of his life's blood which was seeping out of him too fast. She just had to hold it until Anders could get here... Just _had_to, she couldn't consider the alternative. She threw back her head and screamed in rage and frustration and forcibly threw her magic into him, straining to get that little bit extra that she'd had before.

But it wasn't enough.

She could feel his heartbeat failing and panic consumed her. She pushed her abilities as hard as she could, brutally forcing herself at the task, and felt something give, an odd warmth suddenly spilling around her legs. Suddenly she had more of her magic back and without hesitation, she threw that into her dear friend. Finally the bleeding slowed to a crawl. She spun healing into him, closing the smaller wounds so they wouldn't spill another drop of his precious blood. Unknown pain gripped her, making it hard for her to breathe. She tightened her hold on Zevran, fearing the guards were trying to drag her away. She could feel her strength fading fast and flooded him with everything she could, praying for Anders to reach them soon.

"Lyssa!" Alistair's voice cried, as if from far away. "Love, let go," he pleaded.

"No! I won't let him die." She gasped.

"Let Anders take over, love, he's here. Maker please, hear me, Lyssa," he said. Alistair was crying. Why was Alistair crying?

She felt Anders' magic filter through her own weak layers, fresh, strong and powerful. She finally felt safe enough to release her own. As the world came rushing back, she realised they were surrounded by people. Alistair was kneeling next to her, crying and shaking her as he tried to get her to focus.

Pain ripped through her again and she realised with horror, she was in labour. She looked down and saw the wetness soaking her nightgown. That moment when she had forced herself into the healing and felt something give, that flood of warmth... it had been her water breaking...

* * *

Feel free to join us on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age site. ht tp :/ / www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are.. and would most likely not let you come and play with us.. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Yes, you can believe your eyes, it's finally another update ;) Life hit me upside the head again. I really need to get a crash helmet or something!

I hope this one was worth the wait as it is special to me, and is probably the one chapter so far, that has challenged me the most as a writer.

A sincere thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my humble efforts, to review or add to alerts or favourites. I am so sorry I haven't replied yet to the reviews for last chapter, FF kept screwing up and wouldn't let me :( I will though when it finally does!

To the usual suspects and cheeky monkeys – never change, I love you all the way you are!

I'd like to give huge heartfelt thanks to Jinx1983 for being there for me during the writing of this, virtually holding my hand and making me laugh when I needed it. Also for putting up with my muttering, babbling, flapping and memory lapses. I couldn't ask for a better friend and I am so grateful to have her in my life.

Last but not least, thanks and **Hugs** to my betas – Jinx1983 (couldn't not mention you twice!) and the incredible comma Ninja, Pinoko K. You guys rock so much, are amazing friends and ID would not be what it is without you.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Alistair looked down at his precious Lyssa; his heart beating as if it wanted to leap out of his chest. She looked up at him and tried to smile reassuringly, but when she opened her mouth to say something, her eyes closed and she clenched her teeth and moaned.

This didn't seem to be at all as Anders had described. He could see the pain was awful already, there was no slow build up, no easing into the contractions. Maker, this was really bad...

He picked her up and hurried back through the palace. People running ahead and around them. He looked back briefly and was relieved to see Zevran being carried behind them, Anders and Shianni moving swiftly on either side of of the unconscious elf. He shouted to Anders to have Zevran brought to the suite as well, wanting both healer and his friend close... just in case. Anders agreed. As they reached the rooms, he spoke rapidly to anxiously waiting staff, who raced off to gather the items he asked for.

Alistair took Lyssa straight through to the bedroom, frantic with every agonised movement and groan his wife made. He was grateful to find word had reached the suite before them and the bed was already being prepared, while a maid nearly collided with him, dashing in with a birthing stool, and more towels and sheeting. The staff made the room ready with efficient speed and then retreated back to the other room in case they were needed.

"Don't just stand there, lay her on the bed so we can have a look at her," a voice sounded sternly behind him, making him jump. Rosa stood glaring at him, her hair all tangled and unbrushed. She had obviously just been roused from her bed and he could feel guilty about it later. Right now, he was too relieved to see her.

He did as he was bid, laying her gently on her back. She immediately rolled to her side and tried to curl up around the pain. He laid his hand on her belly and was alarmed at how hard it was, and he could clearly feel the ripples moving down it. Rosa nudged him gently out of the way and told him he could either leave or go to the other side, but either way, do it quickly.

He responded with alacrity, ignoring the part of his brain screaming at him to get outside the room, that he didn't want to see this. He told it firmly to shut up and rubbed the base of Lyssa's back, as the matronly midwife directed him.

He had to grit his teeth and force himself not to react as Rosa examined Lyssa thoroughly, some of her explorations making his wife gasp in pain. He couldn't help looking away as an internal examination was conducted, but as Lyssa's hand found and gripped his tightly, he focused on her and what she needed.

Rosa finished and washed her hands, the expression on her face grave.

"I understand Anders is attending an emergency?" she asked quietly.

Alistair nodded. "Zevran Arainai was very badly injured tonight."

"Ah no, that is bad news indeed. Is there anyone else adept at healing in the palace?" she continued, looking worriedly at Lyssa.

"Please Rosa, tell me what is going on," he begged.

"Not here," she responded. She bent down to Lyssa and brushed back the hair that was clinging to her already sweaty face.

"I need to borrow your husband for a few moments, I will bring him right back, I promise. Ah look, your friend is here to sit with you," she said, smiling and beckoning to an unusually dishevelled Leliana, who had just raced into the room.

Leli took in the expressions and closed her eyes briefly, her lips moving in a fervent prayer. She squeezed Alistair's shoulder reassuringly as they passed each other and she sat on the bed, rubbing Lyssa's lower back.

Rosa quickly pulled Alistair from the room and into a quiet corner in the sitting room. They had Zevran on a pallet on the floor, Anders swearing as he poured healing energy into the elf. Shianni was next to him, handing him Lyrium bottles as fast as he held out his hand. Anders looked up briefly and his eyes showed how conflicted he felt. Alistair nodded to Zevran, indicating he was the first priority. Lyssa had time... he hoped.

Rosa tugged on his sleeve for his attention and he turned.

"I don't know what's happened, Your Majesty, but this is not a natural labour. It comes too fast, too soon, even for twins. If this had progressed normally, she should have hours yet, but it's like her body... wants to get them out as fast as possible," she said quickly and urgently. "The only time I've ever seen anything remotely like it is when..." she stopped and shook her head.

"What does it mean for Lyss and the babies, Rosa?" he asked when the woman didn't continue. He was dreading the answer but he had to know.

She turned sad and worried eyes on him, and he felt his stomach clench in fear. "You may have to choose, Your Majesty... I'm sorry but there is no other way to say this. All of their lives hang in the balance right now and if the situation deteriorates, it may come down to a choice. One only you can make. To save your wife or your children," she said bluntly but with gentle compassion.

Alistair felt rocked to his core, his mind spinning. How could he even begin to make that kind of choice. His instincts and love screamed for Lyssa, but would she be able to forgive him for choosing her over their babies. Would she even want to live having had them under her heart for so long? Could she live without them, knowing this would likely have been their only chance? Could he love their children enough without her? Could he... live without her?

"Her," he gasped through sudden tears. "It's always her, but Maker have mercy, save them all. Please just save them," he cried. Rosa nodded and hurried back to the bedroom. He wanted to return too but couldn't until he had seen Zev. Leli was with her at least. He knelt and took one of his friend's cold hands in his. The elf's dear and familiar face was bruised, blood spattered and far too pale. He looked at Shianni's tear-stained face and her look of despair, and he thought back to that conversation that now seemed like a lifetime ago. So, she had found Zev worthy, and it had almost killed him.

"What happened?" he managed to ask, looking at the leader of the alienage elves.

"M-men, I don't know who they were... they were waiting for him to leave my house. How did they know he was there? Why would they do this to him?" she asked, her voice rough with grief.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't know Shianni, but I swear to you, as soon as I can, I will find out and Maker help them." He was silent for a moment. "H-he spoke of you."

"He did? When?" she asked in guarded surprise.

"No names, just that he'd found someone special who he hoped could love him, despite who he was," he replied softly.

Shianni closed her eyes briefly, trying to hold back yet more tears. "I love him for who he is, past and present, and will continue to do so, for as long as he'll have me," she said, her characteristic direct gaze meeting with his. Alistair nodded, his respect for the slight woman increasing drastically.

He leaned down to Zevran and kissed his cheek, gripping his hand tightly.

"You hang on Zev, do you hear me? We need you, I... need you. We love you too much to let you go, so you come back to us, damn it!" He couldn't say anymore and just bowed his head, sending a prayer to the Maker for a miracle to see everyone through this.

He felt the hand in his return a faint pressure and he looked up in hope. Zev's eyes were open slightly and a faint, but present, glimmer of his usual grin.

"Ah, I knew you loved me really," he said weakly and started coughing. Anders sagged back on his heels, trying to catch his breath. Shianni quickly put a supporting arm around the mage as he started listing to one side. Anders smiled tiredly and nodded his thanks once he had regained his balance. The slender elf took Zevran's other hand and stroked his matted hair, looking down at him with a tearful smile.

Alistair gripped the mage gently on the arm in profound thanks, and they both watched Shianni fussing over Zevran for a moment.

A heartwrenching scream from the bedroom had them both galvanised and on their feet, running for the door.

Lyssa!

~0~

Waves of incessant pain wracked Lyssa's body, she just wanted to get away from it. Her head was cloudy, her thoughts jumbled. She knew she was supposed to be doing something important, but she just wanted the pain to stop. Maker, it hurt so much!

"Hold on Lyssa," a female voice said from nearby. She knew the voice but couldn't place it. Hold on to what? There was nothing but pain. It felt like her entire body was being ripped in two. She would happily face another Archdemon than have to feel this kind of torture.

She gritted her teeth against yet another assault, but this time it was so intense, she couldn't stop the scream escaping her lips.

"Lyssa, oh my love," a deep voice sounded very close. She knew that voice was as dear to her as the breath in her body, and she struggled to focus on it but sweat was dripping into her eyes, making them sting and water.

"Anders? This isn't normal, is it?" the voice said again, desperation in the tone.

"No, it's coming too fast. Dammit!" said another familiar voice, one she associated with warmth and magic.

She felt fingers both on her _and_in her. She started to struggle, lashing out as she couldn't understand what they were doing. Strong but gentle hands held her down, and she was forced to endure the probing, however light the touch might have been.

"Andraste's flaming tits, a head is ready to start moving down," Anders swore.

"That's bad?" the first deep voice asked.

"Alistair, it's..." There was a long pause. "It's not good but I am going to do everything in my power, I promise you."

Alistair! Her heart and soul. Maker, how could she have not known. She heard a choked sob from her love and wanted to reach out and tell him it would be fine, but instead she cried out as the pain intensified again. It seemed like her body no longer belonged to her and her thoughts turned vague, almost as if her mind was lost in a wave of sheer agony. Was this normal? Was it supposed to hurt this badly? One thing she was certain about, she had never felt anything even remotely as excruciating as this. She had to be able to do something, to get away from it, let someone else do it. She felt a faint call in the corner of her mind and recognised it as a place where there would be no pain. The fade... it beckoned to her, promising peace and she could leave behind everything that was happening to her right now.

She just had to let go.

"Maker no! Lyssa? LYSSA!" She heard a faint voice, as if from very far away, but felt the pain finally began to ease and lassitude start to seep through her mind, beguiling her with its promise.

~0~

Alistair stared in shock at Lyssa went limp in his arms, with an almost peaceful smile on her lips. Anders was beside himself as he shouted her name, throwing magic into her to sustain her body.

Leliana stood on the other side of the bed with her hand over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears.

"Is she...?" Alistair asked in fear.

"No, she's going into hiding, into the fade. I felt her go. All this pain was too sudden, and unfortunately it's an attractive option for a mage," he said, grimacing.

"Does that mean they can be born without hurting her?" Alistair asked hopefully.

Anders drew in a deep shaky breath. "No, Alistair, it means if she's not in her body to obey nature's demands then... they all die."

Alistair went white. "No, please, no, I can't lose her, I can't lose them all," he whispered. "What can we do?" he begged.

"She hasn't closed off from her body completely yet, so there might still be time. You have to do exactly as I say Alistair. Don't hesitate," Anders said brusquely. Alistair nodded and Anders knew the King would do anything to save her.

"Quickly, cut your palm open then cut hers and join your hands together so the blood mingles and whatever you do, DO NOT LET GO. Leliana, watch them carefully and alert me if their grip falters, but do not touch them." Anders saw Alistair's unspoken question and snapped, "No, it's not blood magic! It's a connection between the two of you, now do it, and do everything you can to get her to go back into her body before she severs the connection. If she does that... t-there is nothing I can do."

Alistair stared at Anders in horror then quickly did as he had been instructed. The sharp pain of the slice in his hand was almost a blessed relief from the turmoil of his emotions. He quickly completed one in Lyssa's and clasped her hand tightly, palm to palm. Anders immediately started chanting a spell. He channelled a jolt of lightning into the clasped hands and mixed blood of the two Wardens.

Alistair felt the shock go through him. Suddenly he could see Lyssa, a faint, wavering image of her, but it was definitely her. She was looking around, smiling then turned, as if sensing his presence.

She looked confused for a moment, then frowned at him. "You shouldn't be here, Alistair, it's not good for you."

"Lyssa... love, I need you to go back," he said carefully. Lyssa cocked her head as if considering something.

"No," she stated simply. Her form became solid as she said the words and she went to turn her back on him. Alistair reached out to touch her, to get her attention again and a spark flew between them as his hand met her shoulder.

She turned on him fast, her eyes blazing. "What part of 'no', don't you understand?" she snapped.

Alistair just looked at her sadly. "Is that what you really want, Lyss? To leave me? For our children never to be born?"

Lyssa's eyes widened, then confusion and doubt shadowed them.

"So much pain, it's... it's too much, it was killing me," she whispered. "And it was my fault, I caused it. I had to save him, I couldn't let him die, so I-I know I killed them already."

"No Lyssa! They are still alive, as are you. They are waiting to be born, my love, but they need you to be able to do it. I-I need you, you are my life, please don't leave me," he begged.

"But the pain... and it's too early, they may still be alive within me, Alistair, but my body wants them out. It knows, they won't survive outside," she said sadly, starting to turn away from him. "Better they die with me."

Alistair couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she was tired and had expended so much of her energy already healing Zev. He couldn't begin to imagine the amount of pain she must be in to have fled like this. But damn her if she thought he was just going to let her go.

"So this is it? You are just going to cut the connection with your body and leave everything behind? Me, your friends, your children? Just going to give up?" he said harshly.

He grabbed her shoulders, ignoring the brief pain from that odd spark as he shook her lightly.

"You've never given up on ANYTHING in your life, damn you! And you want to start now? When everything we wanted is right within reach? Your timing really sucks, Lyssa!" he snapped.

"You think I want to die? I don't. But I can't bear to see my babies die, I'd rather fade away now than have to watch that. And if I come back and they are gone, when you have just an empty shell of a wife left, will you be happy with that?" she said, her voice dull, as if she was already leaving.

Alistair looked at her face desperately, looking for any sign that would give him hope that he could reach her. When he found nothing but resignation, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck you, Lyssa. For not having the courage to see this through, after everything that we've been through. Fuck. You." he said and turned away. Almost as an afterthought he turned back. "Anders will save the babies with or without you. I just hope their next mother has more love for them than you did."

That caused a spark in her eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Well you won't be around, will you? My children will need a mother because I certainly can't raise them by myself, and I won't deny them what I couldn't have. I don't want to be alone either, so yes, I'll remarry. Someone who will rule by my side and be the woman I always thought you to be," he said cruelly. He hated himself for every word but he would say whatever it took to get through to her, _whatever_.

Lyssa was silent and when she spoke her eyes were filled with tears and confusion. "You could replace me that easily?"

"I have no choice, do I? You had one and you've made it, so now I have to do what is best for _my_children. Farewell Lyssa, I hope you find what you are looking for in the next life." He turned his back on her and started walking away.

"Alistair..." Her voice called out behind him, faintly. He clenched his eyes shut to stop his own tears overcoming him.

"Alistair, wait!" There it was again, stronger this time. He stopped walking but kept his back to her. He hardly dared hope, let alone breathe.

Her hand touched his back, that jolt making him jump. He bowed his head, trying to gain some semblance of control before turning round. Tears flowed down her beautiful face, and he wanted to reach out and dry them, to comfort her. He hated that he was the cause of them but he didn't know what else to do.

"T-they can't live... but if by a miracle... I-If either do... will you tell them about me?" she gasped.

Alistair felt the world finally shatter beneath him. He'd lost her. Anger and hurt consumed him. He wanted to shout and scream at her, but what good would it do now, so he said one simple word, "No."

"Why? Will you not give me even that much?" she cried.

"What do you want me to tell them? That their mother didn't love them enough to see them born? That we had to tear them from her body to save them? That she had a choice to live but chose to be a coward, instead of the beautiful and brave woman their father fell in love with? No, I won't do that to them! Better that they never knew you existed at all. Maker knows I wish I didn't!" he shouted, unable to hold back the grief he was feeling.

Lyssa slapped him across the face. One sharp crack that seemed to echo around them. That damned jolt was there again and it stung worse than the slap did.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed, her chest heaving with sobs.

"TO LIVE!" he roared back. "I gave EVERYTHING to you! I even slept with fucking Morrigan for you. You are MY LIFE and... I don't want to live it without you, please don't make me live it without you," he said, breaking down. He fell to his knees and sobbed his heart out.

He couldn't do this anymore, couldn't force her to live a life she didn't want, nor could he say goodbye. He just couldn't... The breath was knocked from him as Lyssa flung herself at him. She clung to him and they both cried together. That painful jolt became a surge, surrounding them both and it combined with the sparking energy of her magic. It felt like he was falling...

A groan hissing through clenched teeth had him upright in an instant. He looked at Anders as the mage shouted in tired relief from the other side of the bed and looked at the King triumphantly. Alistair separated his hand from Lyssa's carefully, and the wounds closed as Anders' magic flowed over them. Lyssa glared at her husband with something close to hatred as her body redoubled its efforts. That was fine, he could live with her hating him as long as she was alive to do so.

"You did it!" the mage said in joy.

Alistair could only nod. The things he'd had to say weighed heavily on him. Only time would tell if they could get beyond it. Right now, his only concern was getting Lyssa and the babies through this.

Rosa was confused about what had happened but sprang back into action, feeling Lyssa's swollen abdomen and then positioning her legs to examine her once more. "I think it's time," she said, then instructed Alistair and Leliana to help get Lyssa from the bed to the birthing stool.

He could see Leli was torn between wanting to stay and worry about being in the way, with three people around Lyssa already. He was grateful when she left, muttering something to herself about Zevran.

He knelt down behind Lyssa, supporting her against his chest and held her hands, welcoming the pain of them clenching strongly around his.

"So Lyss, what do you want first, a boy or a girl?" Anders asked in an irritatingly cheerful manner.

Lyssa growled at him as he settled into position between her legs.

"I don't care if it's a bloody monkey, just get it out!" she swore. Her back arched and she threw her head back against Alistair as another contraction hit her before the previous one had ended. A strange expression crossed her face and she groaned. "I feel like I want to... push," she gasped.

"We are ready then, OK Lyssa, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push, as hard as you can," Anders said.

"How do I tell when the next one comes when they don't fucking stop?" she yelled.

"Just push then!" he said, unruffled.

She followed the urge of her body. When the pain was at its strongest again, she bore down on Alistair's supporting arms and pushed with everything she had. She finally had to take a breath, and she took a few frantic gasps for air then pushed again, grateful for Alistair's solid support behind and around her. The third push was the worst. It felt like she was being split in two. She just grabbed as much air as she could in brief pants. Her nails had dug into Alistair's hands, drawing blood but he just kept murmuring how much he loved her. His voice provided a reassurance she desperately needed.

"One more, Lyssa, you can do it," Anders shouted.

Lyssa unleashed a spate of very unladylike curses directed at Anders, as she gave one last massive push.

Anders gently guided the baby the rest of the way out. Lyssa collapsed back against Alistair, gasping for breath and utterly spent. Anders swiftly tied off the cord and cut it.

"Rest for a moment, Lyssa," Anders said as Rosa held out a cloth to take the baby from him.

Alistair watched anxiously as they took the baby over to a table that had been brought in for the birth and laid the still form down on the soft padding. Why wasn't it moving? Shouldn't it be crying? Maker, what if Lyssa was right? What if she'd known? He wanted to go and see for himself but he wouldn't leave Lyssa, even if he could. He kissed the top of her sweat drenched head and she moaned softly, as her body readied itself to deliver the second baby.

"Do you need to push yet?" Anders asked over his shoulder and she shook her head. "Good, we have a few minutes then, I hope."

It felt like hours instead of mere minutes had gone by. Hope was draining out of Alistair fast. He bowed his head to Lyssa's shoulder, waiting to hear the inevitable news. A weak noise that sounded like a kitten mewling caught his attention and his head whipped up as it was followed by a faint cry. It got stronger until there was no mistaking the sound of an outraged infant. Lyssa stirred against him, her head turning unerringly towards the sound of their firstborn.

"Anders?" she asked weakly.

Anders swiftly swaddled the baby and brought the bundle back to them. He knelt reverentially and presented it to them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I introduce you to your son."

"Son?" Alistair sounded stunned, almost rocking back on his heels. "We have a son?"

"You have a healthy son," Anders said, his smile soft and understanding.

Lyssa reached out a trembling hand towards their son and gazed at him in wonder. She brushed a finger against his tiny cheek and murmured, "I was so sure I'd... that he..." she began but gasped and clutched at Alistair as her body went into a much stronger contraction. Alistair wrapped his arms around her tightly for a moment, before supporting her in the right position once again.

She groaned, her eyes wide. "No, Maker, I can't do it again," she said emphatically. She fought against Alistair's hold for a brief second before she was too tired to do even that.

"You can do it Lyss, once more then it's over," he said soothingly.

"You do it then! You push a baby out of your nether regions and see how you like it," she said, finding strength for anger from somewhere.

"I know you are tired, love. I know it hurts and if I could do it for you, I would. I don't think you would like to see that anyway," he said and relaxed a little as Lyssa couldn't help snorting at that thought. Alistair looked concerned as Rosa left the room with their son.

"She will only be in the sitting room with him, to clean him and check him over," Anders reassured Alistair, as the healer settled in front of Lyssa again.

He had a hand on her abdomen and frowned a little. He took a vial from the bag of supplies he'd had brought in and got Lyssa to drink it. She gagged from the taste but complied.

"Her contractions are a little weak for my liking, I think because she is so exhausted. That potion should help them along. I think we need to get this brother or sister born pretty soon," he told them. Alistair nodded his agreement. His thoughts torn between joy at having a son and concern for the love of his life.

He could tell when the potion took effect as Lyssa's protests and groans increased in frequency and volume. As her nails dug into his hands again he could tell the time was drawing near. He just prayed she had enough energy left to survive it.

She started trying to push but it was a weak effort. Anders tried cajoling her into putting more into it.

"I can't, Maker, help me, I'm trying but I can't!" she cried hysterically. When Anders tried again she kicked him hard enough he was knocked sprawling.

He got back to his knees and frowned at her. "If you have enough energy to kick me, bloody use it to push," he said.

"I can't!" she protested.

"Bloody can, now do it, PUSH!" he snapped.

Lyssa scowled fiercely at Anders but found strength in anger and pushed as strongly as she could. Her anger didn't last beyond a couple of pushes and her strength went with it.

"Make her angry Alistair," Anders ordered, "Now!"

"Seriously?" the King asked in surprise.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Anders retorted as he felt for Lyssa's progress. The baby had almost crowned. If they delayed any longer, they would be in trouble.

"Lyssa, are you planning on waiting another nine months to deliver this baby, or can we get on with it?" Alistair said lamely.

Anders gave him a withering look and Alistair looked back helplessly. Lyssa didn't even seem to hear him.

Another person carefully knelt beside them, a familiar accented voice sounded, "If you want to annoy a woman my friend, call an expert." Zevran grinned tiredly.

He reached over and gave Lyssa a couple of slaps to the cheek, just hard enough that it caused her to focus on him.

"If you want to stay the size of a cow, my dear, by all means, go ahead. I hear they are in season this time of year. Just don't let the bull mistake you for one of his herd."

Lyssa glared at him. It produced a little more effort on her part but not enough. Anders waved his hand for Zevran to keep going.

He examined his bloodstained nails as if bored. "You know, I bet Anora could have done better, even dead. Maybe she should have been here instead?"

Lyssa growled and struggled to push. Zevran looked at Alistair in sincere regret as he opened his mouth one final time. "I hear Morrigan did this without even blinking. Your husband's bastard was born easily and without all this drama," he broke off as Lyssa let out a howl of pure rage.

Zevran took the punch to his jaw almost with gratitude, as punishment for what he'd had to say. He wobbled a little and sat back as Lyssa pushed with fury, muttering imprecations about what she was going to do to Zevran as soon as this damn baby was out of her.

One big push saw the head clear, the second and the shoulders came free. Anders breathed in relief as he guided the baby from her. As he tied off and cut the cord, he saw fresh blood along with the birthing fluids. He worked on the baby then and there, clearing... _her_mouth and rubbing her tiny chest until with a splutter she began to cry, just as her brother had done.

He held her up, feeling exhaustion himself but he knew he wasn't done yet. "Meet your daughter, my friends," he said softly.

"A son _and_a daughter!" Alistair breathed at the sight of their second child. Lyssa started crying along with their daughter, but she was smiling at the same time.

"You have truly blessed me, my love," he whispered to her as she sagged back against him in relief.

Rosa had come back after settling their son with a nursemaid and stood ready with another cloth. She smiled fondly at Lyssa and Alistair as she took the baby from Anders and went through to the sitting room.

Lyssa made a whimper of protest as the little girl was taken from her sight, but both Alistair and Zev reassured her.

Anders took a closer look at Lyssa's opening and examined her as gently as he could. There was definitely fresh blood. While her body had torn as she'd delivered the first baby, she was also bleeding from another source, somewhere deeper inside. He held a hand over her abdomen and tried to send his senses in. Damn it, he was too tired and drained. He called for some more lyrium and a vial was rapidly brought through. Downing it, he grimaced at the taste. Considering how much of the stuff he tended to drink, one would think he would be used to it by now.

Feeling the fresh surge of raw magic, he tried again. There... a tear in the lining of her womb, close to the channel. That was not good. The afterbirth still had to be delivered and there was more blood in her womb that was coming out due to Lyssa's position. He looked up and saw that Lyssa was now barely conscious. Damn it all to the Fade.

"Alistair, wake her. She can't sleep, not yet," he said urgently.

Alistair tried to rouse her but she was very slow in responding. He saw the look on Anders' face and his stomach contracted in fear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She still has to deliver the afterbirth and... she is bleeding inside. Whatever caused the full labour to start so fiercely, has torn something and if I can't stop it..." he couldn't finish but Alistair knew what he meant.

He fished out another potion and tried to weigh up the options of using it. Without it, they would have to wait until the afterbirth released itself naturally, but she could lose too much blood in the meantime. With it, it would be almost instantaneous, but could increase the bleeding beyond what he could contain. Given how exhausted she was right now, he decided the sooner the better.

He asked Alistair to prop Lyssa up enough that he could get her to drink the potion. He waited a few moments then started massaging her abdomen. Lyssa moaned faintly and batted at his hands but they were too weak to stop him from what he was doing. His senses told him when the afterbirth shed and he took it from her, wrapping it so it could be examined later.

He checked with relief that it had all come free, with the gathered blood brought along with it. He started to pour his healing into her womb. The tear was awkward, so close to the birth canal but he had no choice. He had to close it or she would bleed to death. It took a while and most of his reserves to do it, but finally, she was safe. The tear at her opening had healed as well but that was minor in comparison. At last, it was all done and he could rest.

Alistair disengaged Lyssa's hands from his, wincing at the cuts that now covered them liberally. Anders made to look at them but he shook his head. The healer had done more than enough for one night.

Zevran supported Lyssa while Alistair got awkwardly to his feet, having sustained a kneeling position for a long time. He thought he would have been immune to it having been raised in the Chantry. Once he was sure he could walk properly, he picked Lyssa up and she tiredly muttered into his chest. He carried her to the ante-chamber where Rosa was waiting to help him get her clean and comfortable. It would have been much easier if Lyssa had been awake enough to help but he couldn't blame her in the slightest. Having seen her go through all that, not to mention what she must have done to heal Zevran, it both humbled and terrified him. What she had been willing to do for their friend, that she'd had the strength to come back and fight for them all. And how very close he'd come to losing her. That scared him most of all.

Finally she was clean and dressed in a fresh nightgown. The bed linens had been changed and he laid her down in their bed, drawing the covers over her.

Zevran came to stand beside him, his head bowed. "Alistair, I want to apologise..." he began but Alistair shook his head fiercely, cutting him off.

"You have done nothing to apologise for... nothing," he said emphatically.

"But what I said was..."

Again, Alistair cut him off as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from Lyssa. "You said what was needed, what I couldn't. You saved her, Zev. You saved both her and our daughter, never apologise for that. If you need the words then, I forgive you, with all my heart I forgive you, but I don't need you to say 'sorry'."

Zevran was silent for a few moments. "I... thank you. She saved me too, my friend. If she hadn't come through this after everything she did I.. She should have let me go..." He had to stop, overcome. Alistair hugged him tightly.

"I thank the Maker that you _all_came through this. I didn't want to lose any of you!" Alistair said fiercely. He kissed Zev on the cheek and then held the elf away from him. He could see how tired he was too, still had bruises from the beating he'd been given but the mortal wounds had been healed. That situation had to be dealt with as well, Alistair thought darkly. "You should get some rest Zev, you look about ready to fall over, we'll talk later about what happened."

Zevran hugged him again and then kissed Lyssa on the forehead before he left.

Anders had managed to make it to a chair by the banked fire. Alistair went over and hauled him up.

"Thank you, I thought I might have just fallen asleep there," the mage said with a weary grin. He yelped as Alistair engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Anders, for being here, for everything," he said. "Without you she... she..." he couldn't finish and failed to hold back tears any longer.

Anders patted him a bit awkwardly on the back but knew the King had to get this out sooner than later. Lyssa had done all the work, Anders had her to focus on, but Alistair could only watch, worried and helpless. Better it come out now.

Alistair finally got himself under control and looked at the mage in embarrassment but saw only sympathy and understanding. He nodded in thanks.

Anders clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Your Majesty, a fine son and daughter. I will look in on them and Lyssa when I wake up, but for now, I shall take my leave and fall into bed... if I make it that far."

Alistair smiled. "Sleep well, you deserve it!"

Anders nodded and left the room, only a little unsteady on his feet.

Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose. Maker he was tired. So much had happened in such a short time he couldn't process it all at once.

Rosa came back into the room, holding one baby while a nursemaid held the other. His heart pounded in excitement as he walked over to greet them.

He stared down at his son... His son, that sounded so good. He couldn't believe these tiny beings belonged to him and Lyssa. He couldn't wait to see her meet them, alert and without pain this time.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rosa asked gently. He looked a bit startled at the question and suddenly his hands felt too big and clumsy.

"What if I drop him?" he asked worriedly, wanting more than anything to hold his firstborn.

Rosa laughed and showed him how to hold his arms, gently transferring the infant to him. She told him how important it was to support and protect their heads before she stepped back so he could meet his son properly.

Alistair looked down at the baby cradled in his arms. He was all clean and fresh and... so tiny. His little face was smoothed out in sleep, rather than angry that he'd just been ousted from his comfortable warm home. He was utterly perfect. Alistair felt his heart fill with love for this tiny newborn, his own son. He looked over to see his daughter and the nursemaid brought her close. She too was sleeping. Reluctantly, he handed his son back to Rosa but was eager to hold his daughter.

Arms! He needed more arms.

He took the second precious bundle and was enraptured by her instantly. She looked just like her brother although he guessed most babies looked similar at birth. She opened her eyes suddenly, startling him. She had misty blue eyes that seemed to regard him solemnly before she yawned and shut them again. He laughed quietly and stroked her amazingly soft cheek. His heart was now overfull. Tears slipped from his eyes as he watched the son and daughter Lyssa had blessed him with, both sleep peacefully.

He looked over at Lyssa then back at Rosa. "Do they need to feed?" he asked worriedly.

Rosa smiled and shook her head. "They will let us know when they do, but it's common at first for them to not want to. Let Her Highness rest while she can, or do you want the services of a wetnurse?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he laughed softly. "We thought we still had some time to organise things. I'll leave that up to Lyssa, although I suspect she will want to do it herself. Perhaps see if there is one available though, just in case. It might take her a little while to recover."

"As you wish Your Majesty, now if I may suggest, I shall take these two to the nursery for tonight and let you both rest as much as you can. You look ready to fall asleep where you stand," the midwife said.

"The nursery? But what if..." he started.

Rosa shook her head. "They will be attended at all time by nursemaids when they are not with you, and well guarded outside the door. Nora here is very experienced with newborns, you can trust her implicitly."

Alistair nodded and drank in the sight of his two children again. With a sigh, he relinquished hold of his daughter back to Nora, who gave a little curtsey.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, feeling a foolish grin spread across his face.

"Yes, Your Majesty, they are indeed," Rosa said with a fond smile. "Now, if I may suggest, wash the blood off before you go to bed, and don't forget to clean the cuts on your hands."

Alistair looked down and snorted as he realised he was indeed still wearing a considerable amount of both Zevran and Lyssa's blood as well as her birthing fluids. Interesting mix.

He bid Rosa and Nora a good night but couldn't stop watching until the door had closed behind them, blocking any possible view of his children.

Maker! He was a father.

He checked on their beautiful mother before he headed to the antechamber to clean himself up. He winced a little as the small cuts on his hands stung, but he would gladly have worn them all over his body for her.

He blew out the lamps and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Lyssa. She stirred in her sleep and fitted herself against his chest.

Alistair lay next to her, listening to the sound of his wife's breathing, feeling exhausted but exhilarated at the same time. It all seemed to happen so fast but he imagined it must have seemed like a lifetime to Lyssa, having to do all the hard work. He thanked the Maker that he had been able to bring her back... and hoped that she would forgive him for the things he'd said... and what Zevran had said too for that matter.

He finally drifted off to sleep. His children's tiny faces in his mind's eye while the woman he loved more than life slept safely in his arms.

* * *

**Feel free to join us on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age site. ht tp :/ / www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are... and would most likely not let you come and play with us. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

I always say this but I do have to say sorry for the length of time between chapters. My naughty muse decided to go play somewhere else for a while, then came back with the idea of another story so have been exploring that as well. If you are interested, 'All that Glisters' is up on FF now :)

But happily, here is Chapter 22, the calm before the storm ;)

Huge *hugs* and thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story, it humbles me to know you do and I appreciate it. Thank you also to the reviewers who make my day!

A shout out to the Cheeky Monkeys who make me laugh on a daily basis - you all rock!

Last but not least there are my zany, lovely and wouldn't-want-to-be-without beta's: Jinx1983 and Bonkzy. I love you guys and thank you! *HUGS*

Right I shall stop wittering now and let you read ;)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Lyssa came aware slowly, her mind a little foggy from a deep and comfortable sleep. She could feel an unaccustomed weight on her chest and a slight soreness in her lower body. She fumbled at her chest to see what the heaviness was and gasped in pain as her hand came into contact with a breast. Only it couldn't be hers. The pain brought her fully awake and she looked down.

"Holy Maker," she breathed.

"Ah, you are awake!" Alistair said from a chair by the fire. He had a huge smile which she couldn't help returning and she held out her hand to him. He came to the bed, carefully sitting beside her. "I see you noticed," he said with a teasing grin.

She looked down again and shook her head, "I think these belong to someone else!" she declared. She pulled her sleeping shirt away and gasped again, "Oh, crap! They are mine."

"Anders said it's normal so don't worry, you are just umm... well, ready to feed the babies."

"This is normal?" Lyssa asked in shock, still staring at her engorged chest. "Please tell me they don't stay like that!"

"Would that be so bad? You look very _fruitful._"

"If you are comparing them to watermelons, I may have to hurt you," Lyssa said.

"You are always threatening that, but have yet to do so," Alistair said smugly then yelped as Lyssa pinched his arm.

"I believe I have two children to meet," she said sweetly, then winced again, "and apparently feed."

Alistair pouted cutely, but kissed her forehead and left the room.

He returned with Anders, each holding a precious bundle and she felt her heart contract at the sight of them.

Rosa bustled in after them and beamed at Lyssa, "Good morning, Your Highness, I expect that you are about fit to burst after almost a day of sleeping, so lets get that attended to." She glared at the two men who had the grace to look a little ashamed.

Lyssa could feel the soreness more in her nether regions now as she moved and she wasn't even going to think about how her chest felt. She felt sorry for cows if this is what they felt like all the time. Rosa helped her attend to the most basic of needs and led her back to bed again.

In the time it had taken, the bedlinen had been changed and an alarming number of pillows had appeared. Lyssa blinked.

"It will make sense once we have you settled," Rosa smiled.

In short order, the efficient midwife had Lyssa settled, supported by a nest of pillows and Anders brought his bundle to Lyssa.

"Your son, Your Highness," he said simply, carefully settling the little boy into her waiting arms. His little face was screwed up intently and he was just starting to fuss.

She looked up at Rosa helplessly.

"Don't worry, you're not hurting him. He's just hungry,"

"Are you sure? I'm not holding him too tightly am I? He's so tiny," she said anxiously.

"You're doing fine. But I would suggest feeding him soon, otherwise he might just show you how strong his lungs are," Rosa reassured her.

Lyssa tugged at the laces of her sleeping shirt with one hand and bared a breast. Rosa showed her how to hold the little boy while putting him to her nipple. At first he didn't show much interest and was making little whimpering noises and Lyssa looked anxious again. "I think I'm doing it wrong!" she said.

She could hear her daughter starting to fuss from Alistair's arms and started to feel overwhelmed. She looked down at her son and was startled to see she was starting to leak milk to the sound of his soft cries. She tried again, this time to her relief, he found her nipple and latched on. An expression of complete amazement crossed her face and Alistair laughed and came to sit on the bed with their daughter.

"What does it feel like?" Alistair asked curiously.

"It... HURTS!" she said suddenly.

Rosa smiled in sympathy. "It does do the first few times, it can continue to be so, but there are things we can use to ease the discomfort. There is also the option of a wet-nurse..." Rosa said but was interrupted by Lyssa's fierce "No!".

"I will endure whatever I need to, for them," she said, looking down at one of her miracles, his little face scrunched up, eyes closed and suckling for dear life.

Their daughter's whimpers were increasing steadily in volume and Alistair was rocking her slightly. She wondered suddenly how he had become so comfortable with the babies. Then she'd realised what Rosa had said.

"I was asleep for a whole day?" she asked.

"Yes, the healing I had to do plus everything you went through... I'm a little surprised you were only asleep for a day," Anders said. She found it oddly amusing that as bold and flirty as Anders could be, he was the complete professional right now and had been since her labour had started. Come to think of it, he had been oddly subdued for a little while now and she reminded herself to ask him about it.

All thought went out of her head as her son released the nipple which sent a sharp pain through her. Maker, she'd had no idea about most of this, believing she would still have enough time to learn. She smiled ruefully to herself, best laid plans.

"Has he had enough?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so, they won't feed for long at first but it will likely be frequent," Rosa answered. She showed Lyssa how to support the tiny boy and rub his back and she giggled as a very tiny burp issued from him.

"He takes after you already, Alistair," She teased.

"Hey!" he replied and laughed. As their daughter started to wail in earnest, he winced. "Are you ready for the next yet?"

"I think so, she sounds hungry!" Lyssa exclaimed. She took her daughter and would have put her to the same breast but Rosa suggested using the other, as it would offer relief from the pressure of milk. She bared the other and repeated the actions, a little more awkwardly for having to reverse the way she held the little girl but it was also easier having done it once already. The pain was excruciating this time but she persevered and the little girl contentedly fed, her suction stronger than her brother's had been.

Alistair was now cradling their son, and as he watched Lyssa with their daughter, his smile was tender and his eyes a little misty.

"So... we never did get the chance to talk about names did we?" he said softly.

Lyssa looked up from the tiny girl to smile back at him.

"No... any ideas?" she asked.

"I do actually," he said. Then looked down at their son. "I'd like to call him Alyssander," he said.

Lyssa couldn't help but tear up, so many emotions flowing through her.

"A combination of our names?" she asked.

"Yes, I couldn't think of anything more fitting seeing as they are a combination of us both."

"I love it, Alistair." She reached out her free hand and stroked the little boy's cheek. "Hello Alyssander," she whispered.

"What about this little lady? I thought you might like to name her, actually," Alistair continued.

Lyssa stared down at her suckling daughter for a moment then said. "Hannelie... I'd like to call her Hannelie."

"Hannelie... I like that. I get the feeling it's important to you though?" he asked.

"It is, Hannelie was... someone who I couldn't have made it through life at the circle without. She was my best friend and confidant and made life bearable," she said quietly.

"Was?" Alistair noted. "What happened to her Lyss?"

"She didn't make it through her Harrowing," she said simply. Alistair was quiet for a few moments, watching their daughter feed.

"I think it's a fitting name then. She helped you through the circle and in a way brought you to me. I will be eternally grateful for that," he said.

Lyssa smiled through tears at her husband and then her daughter.

"Hello, Hannelie," they both said in unison.

Lyssa gasped again as Hannelie unlatched from her breast and she repeated the process of rubbing her back until a very unladylike burp sounded.

Anders took Hannelie from her and she covered herself and re-laced her shirt. Her breasts were incredibly sore both from the pressure of milk and through the babies feeding, but she had an odd sense of fulfillment. She knew there were going to be trials ahead and situations to be dealt with but at this moment in time, with her husband and children with her, she couldn't have felt more at peace.

~0~

The next few days seemed to pass in a blur. Lyssa was determined that she would see to the babies as much as she could and both she and Alistair wanted them sleeping in their bedroom while they were so young. Thankfully there was a lull at court and most issues, Teagan could deal with. People were also very understanding if the King suddenly started yawning at them.

For the moment, they always seemed to be responding to one cry or another. Often the babies would set each other off and while Lyssa had to grit her teeth occasionally, she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

She had just finished feeding Alyssander when Alistair suddenly slammed through the bedroom door. It made her jump which in turn made their son jump and his protesting wails suddenly filled the room.

"Alistair what the..." she said, her heart racing.

"Maker, I'm sorry Lyss! I just received some information about Zevran's attack and I'm furious." He went over and took Alyssander into his arms and talked to him soothingly as he walked around with him.

"Yes, Daddy's sorry, he's a big meanie who forgets to be quiet sometimes," he said in a quiet tone, manfully ignoring Lyssa's giggles at his choice of words.

The little boy finally settled and he was getting sleepy, so Alistair carried him over to the large crib where Hannalie was already peacefully asleep.

"Our little darling fed already?" Alistair asked, drinking in the sight of his children. _Their_children.

"Yep, fed well and almost fell asleep still latched on," Lyssa said in amusement.

"Is the ointment Rosa gave you helping?" he asked, concerned. He knew she was still having a lot of pain on feeding but the fact she never really complained, made him love her all the more.

"Yes, which I'm delighted about" she grinned. "Takes it from 'arrrgh' to merely 'ouch'. I can deal with 'ouch'." She got off the bed and stretched, enjoying Alistair's appreciation of the act. _Five more weeks_ she reminded herself... _Five loooong weeks_.

She wandered through to the sitting room where she and Alistair could talk and not risk waking the children up. He followed her, closing the door behind him and she stifled a squeal as he scooped her up and then sat on the couch with her in his lap.

"Well hello there, Your Majesty," she grinned. He kissed her, then sighed and sat back. Lyssa squirmed to make herself comfortable, perhaps a little more than was necessary and smiled innocently as Alistair's face heated slightly. She managed not to grin outright when she felt his body react to her movements.

"You... are a minx," he accused, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked mischievously.

"You know perfectly well what, so don't try and play the innocent with me," he said, tweaking her nose.

"I'm sorry. Did I accidentally sit on... your mighty sceptre?" she giggled.

"Five weeks," he muttered to himself.

Lyssa felt a little bad, she was teasing him, knowing full well she couldn't do anything about it... or could she.

She slid off Alistair's lap and went and locked the door to the suite. Alistair looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then grinned as she grabbed a cushion and threw it on the floor in front of him. She dropped to her knees and as her hands went to work on the laces of his breeches, she smiled up at him "Five weeks... for us," she said, "but I know a few things we _can_do, I wouldn't want you getting frustrated after all, that would be bad."

"Maker's breath," he gasped as she lowered her head.

~0~

Alistair was now feeling decidedly more relaxed and lay on the couch, Lyssa in his arms as they bantered back and forth.

A knock at the door had them grumbling at being interrupted of the first peace they'd had since the babies had arrived.

"Tell them to go away," he said.

"Is that a royal command?" Lyssa asked archly as she wriggled until she'd pushed Alistair off the couch.

"He-ey! That's unfair!" he complained.

"Unfair? I feed our babies with my body, that wins any argument," she said with a grin.

Alistair looked at her with a mock scowl, "Yes, but that's not going to work forever and I will remember these.. these.."

"Atrocities? Outrageous acts of a wilful wife?" Lyssa suggested, peering over the edge of the couch.

"Minx!" he accused and she happily agreed.

He got to his feet and went to open the door, muttering as he did so.

"Zevran!" he exclaimed, seeing their friend standing there. He looked back at Lyssa who had grudgingly sat up and made herself presentable. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come in!" Alistair said, stepping back.

"I hope I am not disturbing you... too much," Zevran said with a smile, looking the King up and down and noting his dishevelled appearance. "Is this a good time?"

"It is now, a little earlier, not so much," Alistair said then coughed as Lyssa laughed.

"I brought someone to meet you, with your permission," the elf said, looking a little nervous.

"When have you ever needed my permission, Zev?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Well there is always a first time for everything, no?"

Zevran stepped to the side and Alistair curiously waited as he heard hushed voices. He grinned suddenly as he recognised the other.

"Please come in Bann Shianni," Alistair said pleasantly. The voices went quiet and then Shianni appeared, with Zev hovering behind her.

Alistair moved over to the couch and Lyssa and gestured for them to sit down themselves.

He could see Zevran was nervous but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Zev stopped in the middle of the room and took Shianni's hand. The two elves looked at each other and smiled.

"May I present, Bann Shianni... my beautiful wife," Zevran said proudly.

Both Alistair and Lyssa were shocked into stunned silence.

"Maker!" Lyssa finally sputtered and raced over to them both.

She smacked Zevran lightly before hugging him, "You could have warned me! When was the wedding? Why wasn't I invited?" she demanded. She embraced Shianni fiercely and gave her heartfelt congratulations.

Alistair grinned broadly and simply hugged them both at the same time.

"Well? I don't seem to recall you asking for permission from your King," he said, trying for a serious tone but failing.

Zevran gave his charming shrug, "You were both a little... preoccupied with babies, we thought it best to get it out of the way without troubling anyone."

"Get it out of the way?" Shianni snorted wryly. "And you, such a master of words."

Zevran blushed. Alistair didn't think the elf was actually _capable_of blushing and filed that away for future use.

"The truth is, Your Majesty, Your Highness..." she stopped and blushed, as both Lyssa and Alistair protested at the use of titles. Shianni blinked but nodded.

"The truth is... it was I who wanted a quiet ceremony, after... after what happened, I didn't want any fuss, I just wanted to be with him. No more hiding or sneaking about," she said, looking up at Zevran.

He sighed dramatically. "But the hiding and sneaking about was so much fun," he said but Alistair could see in his eyes the emotion he was holding in check.

"We couldn't be happier for you both," he said, with Lyssa echoing her agreement.

A wail sounded from the bedroom, shortly followed by a second voice. Lyssa rolled her eyes humorously at Alistair.

"One starts, so does the other, it's like a chorus when it gets going," she said. "Would you like to come and meet them Shianni?" she asked with a friendly smile.

The elf smiled "I would love too, Your... Lyssa," she corrected herself as Lyssa shook her head with a grin.

"Good, you can hold one while I deal with the other," she grinned and took Shianni's hand and they disappeared through the bedroom door and shut it behind them.

"Wow, Zevran, a married man," Alistair said, "I can honestly say I was not expecting that!"

"Myself either, had you asked me a week ago. Life has a way of pointing out the obvious... especially when said point is at the end of a dagger. She is a remarkable woman, Alistair, all fire and temper. I never thought I would marry but yet, here I am, and happy to be so." Zevran looked at the bedroom door, a soft look in his eyes.

Alistair smiled as he knew that look, he wore it himself often enough.

Alistair sighed, sorry he had to break the happy mood but he had let himself be distracted by Lyssa's good mood and... tender ministrations, but really, this was the man he should be talking to.

"Zevran... we need to talk," he said softly.

The elf looked back at him and saw the serious look in his eyes and immediately understood.

"Yes, my friend, we certainly do."

* * *

**Feel free to join us on the Cheeky Monkeys of Dragon Age site. ht tp :/ / www .darkstorm. co .uk/cmda (Remove the spaces). Please use the same Pen-name as you do here on FF .net , otherwise we won't know who you are... and would most likely not let you come and play with us. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
